WRYDFEL THE RISE OF GALBATORIX
by jman007
Summary: Sorry for the mix up here is the wrydfel the rise of galbatorix pulled from the stories written by paolini r&r-P.S. If you are reading this story I named Vrael's Dragon Tiamax-before I found out what his name actually was-I didn't like that name as I always imagined Vrael's Dragon to be of unique color and name-I remembered the Dragon from D&Dragons cartoon of the 80s hence Tiamax
1. Chapter 1

The Wyrdfel

The rise of Galbatorix

Chapters

Prologue

Lost Love

Chosen One

Training Day

The Council of Elders

Prince Vauther

Vhardeen

Morzan's Vengeance

Graduation

The Legend of Galbatorix

Dishonor

Fatal Journey

Footsteps of a Madman

Judgment Day

Bloody Hands

Galbatorix and Durza

Secrets of the Ancient Language

Morzan's Dark Oath

Betrayal

The Hunt

Orwin Oxheart

The Shamed Ones

The Forsworn

Unfinished Business

The Battle of Doru Arubae

Prologue

Lost Love

The Riders were spread throughout the lands of Alagaesia keeping the peace between the races. The Razac were hunted down to near extinction. In fact, there were only six Razac left including four Lerthberka. The power men feared during this time was a dark wizard named Vhardeen. He was a master of the ancient language and summoning spirits. Vhardeen was a self-proclaimed rider as he had enslaved two dragons to do his bidding knowing their true names in the ancient language. He is hunted by the riders for his crimes against the order and all the races of Alagaesia.

The Dragon Riders Morzan and Selena were on the hunt for the dark wizard. Both Morzan and Selena's dragons were red and Selena had used magic to color her hair and eyes red to match the scales of her Dragon Syndeer who was female. Morzan's Dragon Brael was male and the four of them were in love with each other. They shared in everything including missions. The current mission they were on was to locate Vhardeen's army of Urgals.

Morzan was high in a tree using his dragon-enhanced vision to spy on several hundred Urgals gathering in the southern half of the Spine near Feinster. The order believed Vhardeen was trying to overthrow the city. Morzan smiled to himself when Selena swung into the tree via a vine and squatted next to him.

"You are suppose to be watching the city…"

"Yeah I got bored with that… besides Brael and Syndeer are watching the city…"

He looked at her and smirked, "When are you going to start obeying orders…"

She played with a lock of his hair, "When you start obeying orders… Master Oromis told us to find the Urgals and report back… you are looking for the wizard as well…"

"You know me I am always up for an adventure…"

"Well I still say we should have brought Brom and Saphira along…"

"I don't have time to hold Brom's hand… Besides if I had brought them along then I would have heard a never ending barrage of Master Oromis said to locate not engage…"

She punched him in the arm, "So what is the plan…"

He smiled at her, "Tell Syndeer to help Brael attack from the air…" As Selena sent the message Morzan began mouthing his spell; a spell that created two illusions of himself and Selena riding their dragons. The two red dragons flew out from the foothills of the spine and attacked the Urgals raining down fire from their mouths.

("Morzan I have spotted the wizard… He is trying to escape on the dragon Herxess…"

Herxess was a wild brown dragon that had been enslaved by Vhardeen. Morzan pointed his hands at a pond of water and sent it hurtling into the air. As the water hit the brown dragon it froze along his body and he plummeted out of the sky.

"_Letta Insorell…" _Morzan screamed slowing the dragons decent. Selena duplicated his magic with her own power to aid him.

Selena and Morzan smiled at each as the Urgals retreated into the spine. Vhardeen was frozen from waist to his feet.

"We have you… You evil man…"

"Foolish Riders… Your arrogance will be your downfall…"

"Where is the other wild dragon you have enslaved?" Selena demanded.

Vhardeen laughed at them as his body shimmered and he transmuted into an Urgal. "Now die!" The Urgal barked as he shattered the ice from his arms and touched the jewel on his belt. The jewel released nine spirits that attacked Selena and Morzan, the fouls spirits tried to possess them and turn them into Shades.

Morzan summoned all his might and unleashed a wave of power that dispelled the spirits attacking them, but that feet of magic left him completely drained. The Urgal tried to kill Morzan and as he stabbed at him, the sword dissolved and sprouted from the Urgal's chest rematerializing.

Selena tried to aid him but the wild dragon Herxess broke free of ice prison and snapped at her. She rolled to the ground drawing her sword Ember.

("Hold on we are coming…") Syndeer said shouting with her mind. Brael was flying beside her when the other wild dragon Thundore (he was called that because his scales were the color of lightening) tackled her from the side.

("Syndeer!")

("Go and save our Riders… This wild one is mine!") She replied roaring, as they tussled through the air.

Brael felt she could handle the wild one so he tucked his wings to his side and dove towards the ground. As soon as he dove Vhardeen became visible he had been on the wild dragon the whole time. He plunged his stolen riders sword into Syndeer's heart.

"_Releth Mizarr Cu Brofell Brisinger…" _His spell transformed the energy stored in the sword's jewel to fire and he ruptured poor Syndeer's heart from the inside.

Syndeer's death distracted Selena and the wild dragon she was fighting extended his neck and caught her between his teeth killing her in a violent shake.

"Nooooo!" Morzan screamed as he watched his beloved die in agony. She was thrown into a tree and the wild dragon turned his bloody eyes on Morzan. Morzan summoned the energy in his sword Zarroc to replenish his strength and charged the dragon, but Brael landed on Herxcess. They tussled back and forth until Vhardeen and Thundore landed with a great thud.

"_Thrys-letta!"_ Vhardeen shouted, a beam of light sprang from his palm and struck Brael in the side. He was thrown eleven feet and hit the ground sliding another four. Dazed he couldn't move but he was still alive.

"You will pay for your treason wizard… You will pay for what you did to her…"

"You loved her… How pathetic… Don't worry I will kill you as well and then the two of you will be together again…"

Vhardeen and his two dragons were about to attack when Vhardeen's warning spells were triggered by the approach of two more riders.

"Well as much as I would like to finish our dance fool I must leave you…"

"Run I will hunt you down…" Morzan said as Thundore leapt into the air.

The two Riders that landed were Brom and his dragon Saphira. The other Rider was an Elf by the name of Pheris and his white dragon Wenter.

("Morzan you fool… You were ordered to locate the Urgals… Not engage them…") Saphira barked, Brael growled a warning to Saphira. He ignored her and walked over to Selena's broken, bloody body dropping to his knees. ("Morzan!")

("Saphira enough… Can't you see he is in pain…") Brom said.

As Morzan mourned the death of Selena, Brael mourned the death of Syndeer.

"_Draumr Kopa Spee Homceed…" _Pheris said. A ball of water floated into the air and went black then it cleared and Pheris was looking at Master Oromis.

"Pheris what has happened… Have the Urgals been located…"

"Yes Master, but Morzan as usual went beyond his mandate…" He sighed, "…Selena and Syndeer are dead…"

Oromis closed his eyes, then he opened them, "I must contact Vrael… Allow Morzan and Brael to mourn their deaths then return to Belatona…"

"Yes Master…"

When Pheris ended his magic Morzan and Brael let out a scream, it would be six years before Morzan and Brael got their revenge.

Chapter Ones

It was the time of the choosing when the wild dragons gave eggs to the order of riders. Children both human and elf were tested and if they were found to be of strong mind and body they were given a chance to touch a dragon egg. Since Elves age different from humans an elf wasn't chosen or tested until the age of twenty. Humans were tested at the age of ten. This year there were twenty-five humans and twenty-five elves. Many humans had never seen an elf before so they eyed them with wonder and awe as they stood in the morning hours of dusk waiting for the ferry that would sail them to egg island. There was a fog hanging over the water as they waited on the beach.

"Hey, have you ever seen an elf before?" A young man asked to a boy in front of him.

The boy looked back at the other boy, then he looked over at the elves. "Can't say I have… They all look the same to me…"

"Well their females are a lot more pleasant on the eyes…" The second boy laughed. "The name is Drake son of Low and you are…"

"Galbatorix…"

"Wow that is a mouthful… Can I call you Gal…" He hunched his shoulders. "Where are you from?"

"I am from nowhere… My village was destroyed by Urgals…" He lied ashamed of the village he came from.

"Dam Urgals… If I become a Rider…My dragon and I are going to burn the whole lot of them…"

Galbatorix smirked, "I am going to become a Rider…"

"Ha…" A girl near them said, "The wild dragons only give one or two eggs to the riders at a time and most of the time Elves are chosen.

"I don't care how many eggs they have… It is my destiny…" Galbatorix said.

"Hey Gal calm down… Man are you this intense all the time…"

"What about the bonded Dragons?" Another young boy asked. "Don't they lay eggs…"

Galbatorix grunted, "From what I heard the bonded Dragons often turn over their eggs to the wild dragons… the rest are kept by Riders…"

THUD! A percussion of wind silenced all the humans. It happened again. THUD! Descending out of the sky was a pale colored dragon, almost yellowish. On his back sat an elf with hair the color of starlight.

"Welcome chosen ones… My name is Desaux Lahfin and this is my bond partner Herm… Many of you have been chosen but not all will become riders… To become a dragon rider means dedication and commitment…" He started walking back and forth in front of them.

Herm touched their minds and spoke which shocked the humans, ("As Desaux said many will not even get to touch the eggs of those that don't you may still serve the order, but in another way…")

Desaux spoke up again, "This year the Dragons have been very generous with us… We have been entrusted with three eggs…and we have two eggs from the order dragons… I look forward to seeing you all on Sharvale…"

Sharvale was the island fortress where the Dragon eggs were kept by the egg keepers. Egg Keepers were men and women human and Elf who guarded the eggs of the wild and order dragons until the rider destined for that egg would appear. Out the mist came a large four sail ship only the sails were pointed out to the sides like wings and the front of the ship had a dragons head. As the ship approached land the sails folded into the poles they were on and the poles folded to the side of the ship..

An elf with dark hair and purple eyes stood at the top of the gang plank waving the chosen ones on board.

He greeted them in the ancient language, _"Welcome aboard the sea dragon…"_ He switched to the common tongue. "My name is Worson…" He wore a dragon riders sword.

"Are you a Rider?" A girl asked.

"I was a rider… My dragon Zersa was poisoned by a shade many years ago…"

"The elders couldn't give you a new dragon…" Galbatorix asked.

The Elves were offended by the question and they looked at the older elf to see how he would respond. "Young one I would not mar the memory of Zersa by asking such a thing… She held my mind and heart… I dare not replace her with another such a thing would be an abomination… Dragons aren't things to be replaced when they die… If I had been killed Zersa would not seek a new rider to replace me…"

With one word in the ancient language the Sea Dragon's sails opened up and the ship took to sea. The elves were offended by Galbatorix's question and they kept their distance.

"Looks like you made some new friends…" Drake said.

"It is my destiny to be a rider… I care not what those elves think of me…"

"You sure are arrogant…" The girl from earlier said.

"So what is your name?" Drake asked.

"Kialandi… My name is Kialandi…" She had short cropped black hair and she was missing her left index finger. Her right eye was blue and her left eye red.

"Where are you from…" Galbatorix asked.

"A village near Reavestone…"

They talked until they reached the island sharktooth, ohs and ahs came from the humans as two dragons circled the fortress in the air. Desaux and Herm were waiting on the beach when they disembarked from the ship. Suddenly Herm took off and flew towards the Fortress leaving Desaux with the chosen ones.

"Follow me…"

It was a twenty mile walk from the beach to the fortress and they arrived at high noon. Several dozen troops waited in the courtyard along with a few human and elven Riders. Dragons of different colors and sizes were perched on the walls of the fortress eyeing them as if they were something to eat.

"Welcome to the dragon egg's keep…" A human with pointed ears said stepping forward. He had a rider's sword on his belt "My name is Graywin… I am chief egg keeper and lord of this island… As long as you are here you will be fed and bedded… Those of you lucky enough to have an egg hatch for him or her will be taken to Vroengard academy of Dorue Arubae where you will be trained as a rider… Those of you who don't will be given a choice to serve the riders as a soldier vassal or even an egg keeper…" Graywin snapped his fingers and two elves entered the courtyard carrying a basket with five eggs in it. The eggs were the following colors, beige, diamond, black, pink, and the last was the color of the sky.

("That is my dragon… That is my destiny…") Galbatorix said fixing his eyes on the sky blue egg.

He ignored Graywin as he began choosing people to touch the eggs. He chose Kialandi, Drake, and three elves. Kialandi chose the beige egg. It wasn't until Drake touched the sky blue egg that Galbatorix returned his attention to what was happening. His heart sank as he was not chosen in the first group. An elf male chose the diamond looking egg and it immediately hatched to the amazement of the gathered crowd.

"You will each get three days with your egg if it hasn't hatched by then… then you are not it's rider… The rest of you will be assigned your rooms by lottery."

With a heavy heart Galbatorix went to his assigned room his mind on the sky blue egg.

"That is him…" A master rider named Shou said standing on a balcony overlooking the courtyard.

"Skinny little thing…" The other elf said. She was a master rider as well.

"As all humans do, he will fill out…"

"What if you are wrong about him Master Shou…"

"I am not… He will be a rider…"

Galbatorix had to share a room with two other humans and three elves. He sat in the corner alone ignoring the conversation going on between the others. The door opened and in walked Master Shou. He ordered the others out of the room.

"You seem disappointed…"

"I wasn't chosen today…"

"Your time will come… be patient…"

"But you said…"

Shou raised his hand, "I know what I said, but you must be patient… You will be a dragon rider…" Shou reached into his robe and gave Galbatorix a book. "This is the history of the Riders… It is written in the common tongue…"

"Thank you master…" That night while his roommates slept Galbatorix was up reading the book Master Shou had given him. In aggravation he whispered in the ancient language, _"Illustar' Nu Veyeo…" _Which meant illuminate my eyes, his eyes glowed so that he could see in the dark without disturbing the others.

The third day Kialandi's egg hatched and she named him Tiar. The other three eggs remained inactive. So the chosen ones once again gathered in the courtyard as Graywin walked before them choosing from among them. This time he chose two humans and one female elf. Once again Galbatorix watched in disappointment as the sky blue egg was chosen by the elf. His heart sank as he considered the possibility that the egg he would not be that eggs rider. Three days passed and all three eggs remained inactive. Graywin stood in front of Galbatorix and a great smile came across his face when he was picked. Two elves were chosen with him, but as he stood in between the elves, the elf male in front of him was about to choose the sky blue egg but he withdrew his hand and chose the black egg. It hatched the moment it was in his arms. Galbatorix took the egg to a special room where he and the female elf where allowed to be alone with their eggs. Galbatorix held the egg and never allowed it out of his sight. He refused to eat until the egg hatched. The second day the pink egg hatched for the female elf. Now Galbatorix was all alone. He stayed up all night watching the egg and refusing to leave the room. Sunrise came and still the egg remained inactive, but he refused to give up on the thought that the egg would hatch.

"You are my destiny and I am yours… why do you remain inactive? Why won't you hatch?" The sun had set and fatigue and hunger took its toll; Galbatorix fell asleep holding the egg. As he slept he was haunted by a vision. The sky was filled with dragons then they and all their riders died, a man stood alone on a burnt field with a black dragon. As the sun rose their shadow stretched across Alagaesia to the borders of Hadarac desert and the forests of Duweldenvarden. Their shadows touched the borderlands of Cithri and Dauth as well. Galbatorix awoke in a sweat and he was breathing heavy. Then he noticed the tiny creature licking his face, the palm of his right hand had the famous dragon mark on it, the Gedwëy Ignasia. The dragon purred and he began stroking its neck, that is when the door opened. Graywin and Shou entered the room.

"What is her name?"

Galbatorix smiled, "Jornunvosk…"

Graywin handed Galbatorix a strip of meat, "Here feed your dragon she is hungry…"

Shou snapped his fingers and two human servants brought in a tray of food for Galbatorix. "Eat and regain your strength… When you are done join us in the courtyard. Galbatorix ate his food and would offer some to Jornunvosk as he did. The little dragon was content to sit in his lap and stare at Galbatorix who often would say something to the dragon.

"You and I are the future of the order of riders… We shall do great things together… With you as my dragon I shall be the most powerful Rider in the world…"

As Galbatorix walked Jornunvosk sat on his shoulders taking in the sights as they walked through the halls towards the courtyard. When they arrived the elves and humans who didn't get a chance to touch an egg clapped for Galbatorix as he joined Kialandi and the other riders. The new riders were Galbatorix and Jornunvosk, Kialandi and Tiar, the elves Meldwen and his diamond colored dragon Diaxus, SaKaul and her pink dragon Azhema also a female dragon, and Luhiem and his black dragon Marvol.

"As I said earlier… those of you not chosen may still have a chance to serve the order… if you so wish then follow my apprentice Barven…" All the elves followed along with Drake and a few other humans. "Your initial training will begin here, when your dragons are old enough to fly, you will be taken to Vroengard academy where you will complete your training… Welcome to the order of the riders…"

"Come with me…" Shou said when Graywin left the courtyard.

Over the next few months Shou and his bond partner Murkall a brick red dragon personally trained Galbatorix and Jornunvosk. Galbatorix excelled at everything put before him and Jornunvosk was an unusually fast flier for a dragon. The six months melted away and it was time for the hatchlings to fly to Vroengard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Training Day

The new young riders were in the courtyard standing next to their dragons. "Stay in formation and follow Murkall and I through the air…" He turned to Kialandi, "No flying off…"

("That goes for the both of you…") Murkall said projecting his thoughts.

"Yes master…" They replied sheepishly.

They all climbed on their dragons and together they all leapt into the air flying north along the coast. As always Kialandi and Tiar showed off twisting in the air as they followed the others.

("Hey Gal you and Jornunvosk want to race…") She said to their minds.

Jornunvosk snorted smoke; ("Shall we oblige them?")

("Yes my dear heart…") He responded.

Both Dragons went into a dive towards the water and at the last minute they opened their wings flying thirty feet above the water.

The elves looked at each other as the two dragons dove. Murkall snorted in disapproval. ("Words are wasted on the young…") Murkall said.

("You think their dragon's would know better…")

("Their attitudes reflect those of their riders…")

("You call yourself a dragon…") Jornunvosk said.

("You should call yourself a dragon snail…") Galbatorix said finishing the sentence.

Then Jornunvosk spoke again, ("Yes and you Kialandi should be a snail rider…")

("You will swallow those words…") Kialandi and Tiar said at the same time.

("Hey Kianlandi… Why don't you…") She smiled and started whispering in the ancient language. When she finished her spell hundreds of sea birds flew towards Jornunvosk attacking the dragon without care for personal safety.

("That little witch!") Galbatorix grumbled, ("Dive…")

("What… Why?") She asked confused.

("Just do it!")

Jornunvosk obeyed and swam under a fishing boat startling the crew and rocking the huge vessel. ('What are they up to?") Tiar asked.

("I don't know, but whatever it is… it is not good for us…") Kialandi looked this way and that way, but she found no one. ("Pull up!") He obeyed and as they did Jornunvosk came up out of the water pumping her wings. She rose up right underneath Tiar, when Galbatorix and Jornunvosk rammed into Tiar's belly she and Galbatorix splashed and became water causing Tiar to tumble through the air. Then the real Galbatorix and Jornunvosk rose up out of the water.

("ENOUGH!") Murkall shouted with his mind.

("Why do you human riders have the need to show off to one another…") Shou asked.

("Sorry master…")

"You cheated!" Kialandi yelled over the sound of Tiar's wings.

("You were the one who used magic first…") Jornunvosk said.

This time Murkall addressed both Tiar and Jornunvosk in private. ("The two of you are Dragons… ancient and wise in your thoughts… racing is for the fool hearted…")

("We were just having fun master…") Jornunvosk said.

("Have fun in your private time… There are creatures in the world that can kill dragons especially if they catch you off guard…")

After being thoroughly chastised Kialandi, Tiar, Galbatorix, and Jornunvosk flew without speaking with Shou, Murkall and the other riders to the academy fortress of Vroengard. When they landed in the courtyard, the Headmasters of the academy, Master Niala an elf and her white Dragon Starholm greeted them. Niala's voice was rich and strong like the cross between thunder and a musical harp. She was tall and strong, built like a runner. Starholm's scales were white as snow, but his spikes, teeth, and claws were black as marble. He was an ancient dragon the oldest dragon Galbatorix had ever seen and when he moved the ground shook.

"_Wenoma…" _They said in the ancient language. "Welcome to Vroengard young hatchlings…"

("Please step forward and tell us your names…") Starholm said.

As arrogant as ever Kialandi and Tiar stepped forward first and gave their names. Niala smiled, "I see that humility is something we must drill into the two of you…" Just as bold Galbatorix and Jornunvosk stepped forward and introduced themselves. ("You are full of pride hatchling…") Starholm said to Galbatorix, ("…Be careful pride is an enemy to the riders of today.") Next, the Elf Meldwen and Diaxus came forward. "As an Elf the order expects more from you… for our race is the reason the riders exist…" Niala said. Starholm turned his huge eyes toward SaKaul and Axhema, ("And the two of you are?")

("I am Azhema master…")

"And I am SaKaul…"

("What a pair you make I can't wait to see what becomes of the two of you…")

("Marvol and this is my rider…")

"Luheim… Masters…"

"We are well met Luheim… I knew your father and his dragon Vanfier… How is your mother…"

He smiled, "She fairs well… She has taken up the deeper studies of the ancient language…"

"I will write her for Starholm and I have been longing to visit Sithri…" She addressed them all Riders and Dragons, "You have had some training, but know the real work begins… Tomorrow you will be assigned to your masters both Dragons and Riders… Contort yourselves well…"

"I can't believe we are here…" Galbatorix said.

("Really…") Tiar said, ("From what Kialandi told me I am surprised by that statement…")

He smiled addressing him aloud. They were making their way to the Dragon hold. "Imagining something is one thing Tiar, but to actually get to do it is a far greater experience…"

("There is my keep…") Jornunvosk said.

'Who is that?" Kialandi asked in excitement staring at a wild scruffy man with a red dragon.

"That is Morzan… and his dragon Brael…" A human with pointed ears said standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Galbatorix asked.

The question was ignored, "That human trailing behind them is Brom and his dragon Saphira… They are apprenticed to Masters Oromis and Glaedr the Dragon… Morzan and Brom are currently the most powerful student riders in the academy…"

("Who are you?") Tiar asked.

"Forgive my manners… I am Shaw an attendant and I have been assigned to Galbatorix as a personal valet…"

"Why does he get a personal valet…" Kialandi asked.

Shaw smiled, "There are Riders here and then there are Riders… Exceptional riders… Galbatorix's abilities need special attention…"

Tiar snorted, ("What about Kialandi she has talents as well…")

"That is why I have been assigned to you…" another human with pointed ears said standing on the opposite side of Tiar. "My name is Cosann…"

Because Galbatorix and Kialandi could already speak the ancient language and use magic to a certain degree they were trained separate from the general population. Kialandi was placed with an Elf Master named Hethmar and his blue dragon Phirebell. Galbatorix's Masters were the Elves Shou, Dersjon, and the human Welmon.

As days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years Galbatorix developed a reputation among the apprentices of the academy. He solved every puzzle put before him. He became a master singer in the ancient language and a master of breaking into people's minds. In one particular session Galbatorix took on three apprentices at once in a dual of the mind and he beat them all. Galbatorix invented a spell that allowed his body to draw energy from the sun and wind so when he used magic his body hardly ever tired. With the sword there were few who could hold a candle to him except the elves and Galbatorix had beaten a few elves himself. His strength increased greatly when he discovered his own true name.

As for Jornunvosk she grew to be a fit dragon, unusually fast for one her age as her masters would say and she became even faster when Galbatorix discovered her true name in the ancient language. She beat the dragon Cacarot in an aerial duel. Cacarot was an orange tanned dragon whose rider was Master Welmon.

Night had fallen over Vroengard, Galbatorix and Jornunvosk walked with Masters Shou and Murkall in the garden. "Master I was in the archives and well Could you tell me what Eldunari are…"

Murkall growled when the word was mentioned and Jornunvosk touched Galbatorix's mind.

("Be careful you seek knowledge you are not ready for…")

("You know what they are…")

While they were talking Shou and Murkall were in a heated discussion inside their heads. Murkall growled once again and stood in front of Galbatorix. Smoke streamed from his nostrils.

("Have I offended you master…")

The dragon scratched the ground with his claws and snorted fire from his nostrils, _("In more ways than one…") _He replied in the ancient language. _("For one that piece of knowledge is in the restricted archives so I ask how did you a mere apprentice gain access to the restricted archives…")_

_("I uh… used a mouse and looked through its eyes to see what I wished…")_

"_You will be punished for your actions my apprentice…" Shou said interjecting._

_("This is known only to elder dragons and it is not something we share with unseasoned riders… But since you know I will tell you… The common word for Eldunari is Heart of Hearts… We dragons have two hearts… One to pump the blood through our bodies and the other if we so choose to when we die… can hold the souls of our minds… When she was deemed old enough Jornunvosk was told of her heart of hearts but under the condition she swore never to reveal it to her rider… Now I have told you enough… You must now swear in the ancient language to never tell another student what we have revealed to you…" He swore feeling ashamed, "… as for your punishment…"_

The Dragon turned his massive head to Shou who sighed, "You shall be placed in confinement for the next week during which time I must speak with the headmistress… And you will have no contact with Jornunvosk during that time either…"

Murkall turned his raging mind to Jornunvosk, ("I know you didn't break your vow so you will not suffer in Galbatorix's punishment…")

"I am very disappointed in you Galbatorix… Sneaking information from the restricted archives…" Shou said.

The matter was kept quiet, but it was brought before the council of masters and the head mistress. "Humans in deed… I curse the day Anurin allowed them into our magical pact…" Master Maciel said. He and his dragon were speaking at the same time.

The dragon Cacarot roared in anger, but it was Welmon who spoke. "Be careful what you say Master Maciel I am human…"

"ENOUGH!" Boomed Niala's voice with a touch of dragon on it. "This debate has been going on ever since the Dragon Rider Foromor disgraced himself… And we will not have it in this academy… Not so long as we are headmasters… Is that understood?" They all apologized and adopted a more reverent tone. "Now as we understand it Masters Shou and Murkall have punished Galbatorix appropriately…"

"Yes we have mistress…"

"Then the matter is settled…"

"But mistress…"

Niala and Starholm gave Maciel a stern look and it was his dragon that touched his mind and told him to drop it. "We said the matter is closed… Starholm and I will place wards on the restricted archives and no one will be able to access them by any means unless he or she has permission of three masters.

Galbatorix was in the common hall eating with Jornunvosk, ("I have missed you…")

("And I you…")

They were joined by Kialandi and Tiar, "Long time no see Gal…" She said teasing.

"You know I despise that nickname…"

"A little bird told me you accessed the restricted archives…" She whispered.

Galbatorix looked this and that way, then he put a spell up so that no one could hear them. "How did you find out about that…"

Jornunvosk growled.

"I have my methods… You would be surprised the sneaky things the students do around here…"

("Apparently ease dropping is one of them…") Jornunvosk said.

"No one in this academy is as strong as you Gal… Galbatorix accept maybe the elves and you have been shaking them up… Well I want to be stronger in magic… So I need your help to sneak into the archives…"

"I have had enough trouble as is… You will have to find your own way…" Kialandi begged and pleaded, but Galbatorix wouldn't help her.

("I thought you were our friend, but you are not…") Tiar said projecting his thoughts and ignoring a growl from Jornunvosk. ("…Come Kialandi we will find another way…")

Galbatorix shoved his plate away, ("Ignore her she is jealous of us… we can find new friends…")

The beginning of the following week over a hundred students were gathered in the courtyard along with their dragons. Niala and Starholm stood on a raised platform with ten other masters and their dragons.

"Today… You are all going to meet Elf Blacksmith Rhuenon… Rheunon forges the blades of the order and today you all will be measured and fitted for your swords she will make for you… Know yourselves and you will know the kind of sword you are meant to hold.

Rhuenon sat in a chair with her apprentice who would record the names of the riders, the color of their dragons, and the kind of sword they would possess. Rheunon would ask them questions like how they gripped their swords and whether or not they would fight with or without a shield. She would also have them perform a few moves to see how they would fight and stand.

"_You have strength, but you are also fast…" _She said speaking to Galbatorix in the ancient language, _"You need a long sword strong enough for strength attacks, but light enough for speed attacks…" _She looked at her apprentice. _"I think a curved blade is what is needed…"_

It took Rheunon a year and a half to finish over one hundred blades and when she was done a ceremony was held as each rider received their new blades from Rheunon.

The next day Galbatorix and Jornunvosk were flying over Vroengard, the academy masters had given everyone the day off. ("I can't believe they would hold us back like this…") Galbatorix said to Jornunvosk.

("I am sure the masters have their reasons…")

("You and I have surpassed every student here and still we are made to stay here and study…")

("Gal…") Jornunvosk was the only one he allowed to call him that. ("Be patient…Our time will come sooner than you think…") Jornunvosk tried to comfort him, but Galbatorix would not be appeased. He had patitioned the masters to grant him the rank of Honorary Rider a title that would allow him to go on missions for the order. Galbatorix had been studying in Vroengard academy for the past three years and in those three years he had completed six years of study as a Rider.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Council of Elders

Illirea, the ancient elven city was home to many powerful people in Alagaesia. King Abernost sat as the high king of the broddering kingdom. Also sitting with him were the five kings and the dwarf clan lord Ahunin. The city housed many wealthy nobles but the fortress was also home of the ruling council of elders. The Council of Elder Riders ruled the order and it was the elf Vrael who led them.

"Are you nervous master…"

The question was asked by Brom and he was in Oromis' private chambers helping the elf to get ready for coronation as an elder Rider. It wasn't Oromis who answered, but his dragon Glaedr. _("Why would you ask such a question?")_

"I… I just wanted to know…"

"I am everything today…" He replied looking at Glaedr.

"What will happen to Morzan and I when you are made an Elder?"

"Nothing you will remain my students…"

"I am glad of that Master…" Brom took a step back, "As regal as always master…"

"Go find Morzan and Brael I want the four of you waiting in the foyer when I am inducted onto the council…"

"Yes Master…" Brom started for the door, but when Saphira didn't move, he looked back. ("Saphira aren't you coming…")

("Go I will catch up…") Saphira waited until Brom was gone before she spoke. ("Masters I am concerned about Brom and I have a request…")

("Speak your mind Saphira…") Oromis said.

Glaedr sat up on his hind legs and projected his thoughts, ("It must be serious if you address us in this tongue…")

("It is master… Ever since Selena and her Dragon Syndeer died Morzan and Brael have grown cold… Moreover, it has shown in his treatment of Brom… In the beginning, it was a joke here and there at Brom's expense… And a criticism of his character, but now it has grown into all out cruelty… I ask that you separate them…")

"That is a bit harsh they are like brothers and Brom loves Morzan…" Oromis said.

("If Morzan was a true friend then he would not say such things…")

Glaedr yawned, ("Tell me young one do you think Oromis and I are blind…")

("No Master, but I thought it was time to address the situation… As Brom's partner and Dragon it is up to me to protect him… Brom is stronger than Morzan… In more ways than one, despite what he himself believes.")

Oromis finally turned to face Saphira and said aloud. "Glaedr and I are aware of Morzan's behavior towards Brom… We believed that given enough time Brom will become the rider he was destined to be… You must be patient Saphira with your rider…"

She snorted fire from her nostrils, ("Very well master, but what should I do…")

It was Glaedr who answered, ("Encourage Brom as much as you can without disparaging Morzan to Brom…")

("Thank You Masters and congratulations on your promotions to the high council.") Saphira left a little disappointed, she had hoped to convince them to separate Brom from Morzan even if it meant assigning Brom and her to a new Master.

His name was Morzan and he stood at six feet three inches tall. Very muscular and what the women of King Abernost's court would call a catch. Morzan had the build of a wrestler. He was twenty-three years old but he had the look of a man in his early teens due to the slow aging all human riders experienced.

He and his dragon Brael had the reputation of the adventurers, but for the past six years Morzan and Brael had been consumed with finding the dark spell caster Zhardeen. He had been alluding the riders order ever since that fateful night when Selena and Syndeer died.

Morzan and Brael were in the garden of riders where they buried fallen riders. The order dragons kept the tradition of their wild kin and burned the bodies of fallen dragon, the ashes were given to Morzan and he buried them next to Selena.

("Six years today…") Brael said.

("Yes my friend six years… and we have nothing to show for our vengeance…") Morzan had a bottle of wine, he had taken up drinking, and on more than one occasion, Brom had to pull him out of a tavern before he caused the order embarrassment.

Brael snorted, ("Here comes Brom Knocker…") Morzan smiled to himself. Brom Knocker is the nickname given to him by the human riders when he first joined the order. Brom had a tradition of knocking three times before he entered a room. A habit he quickly dropped.

"What do you want Brom…" Morzan asked in an unkind voice.

"Are you drunk?" Brom asked.

Morzan smiled, "Not yet…"

"Perhaps you should put that away…"

"Perhaps you should go…"

Before he could say something demeaning Brom interrupted him, "Morzan I have always been your friend… but it has been six years…"

Morzan turned to face him, "One day you will fall in love and I hope you are spared the pain of watching her die at the hands of someone else…" That is when they were joined by Saphira, "Great Brael and I want to be alone…"

("To bad Master Oromis sent us to fetch you…") Saphira said. When he turned back to face the statue of Selena Saphira slipped her tail around and knocked the bottle of wine from his hand then she swept his feet from under him.

("Saphira! Was that necessary?") Brom asked as Brael roared.

("Let it go Brael…") He stood up smiling at Brom, 'You need to work on her manners Brom…"

"I have tried but the lessons don't take…"

"Allow me I can straiten her out…"

Saphira snorted, ("There is nothing you can teach me…")

The elf Farius had retired from the order to study the deeper aspects of the ancient language so it was Oromis and his dragon Glaedr who would take his seat in the hall of riders. The high council was made up of twelve riders and their dragons.

Vrael and his silver dragon Tiamax ruled the high council, next was the elf woman Shianlou and her red dragon Vulcan. Then there was another elf Bumier and his white dragon Aurora. There was only one human on the council of elders, the oldest human rider alive and his name was Darwon. Darwon was over seven hundred years old and he was best friends with Vrael; in fact the two of them had become riders the same year. Darwon's brown dragon Shale sat at his side. The elfman Oauleth and his green dragon Emsadee were next. The remaining elders were all elves and they were Caphuis, Mendale, Shihar, Vanour, Fewuin, and Sefran. Their dragons in the same order were Barabel (Brown), Kam (amethyst), Jabda (jade), Summeral (color of the sun), Imsadi (Black) and Raul (Tan or the color of sand)

The riders sat in chairs that surrounded the emblem of the riders, the emblem was that of an elf standing in between two dragons. The two dragons spewed fire into the air that went left and right, the streams of fire encircled both the dragons and the elf. Written in the ancient language on the inside of the ring of fire were the words. _Forever bound the three races be by the strength and heart of dragons and the magic of elves…_

Vrael and Tiamax addressed the council members and when they spoke they spoke as one through Vrael. _"Our friends… we are gathered here today to induct Masters Glaedr and Oromis to the council of Riders… Let Glaedr and Oromis come forth…"_

The riders nodded in approval to each other as Glaedr and Oromis entered the Hall of Riders through the massive one hundred foot tall doors. The gathered masters clapped as Glaedr and Oromis stood before Vrael.

"_Glaedr… Oromis… It is the decision of this council that the two of you should sit with us as members of this Council do you accept?" They both responded yes, "Then by the power of this council we bestow on you all the rights and responsibilities as Elder Dragon and Rider…" _Then Tiamax came and breathed his hot breath on Glaedr first then Oromis. Glaedr and Oromis were greeted by every Rider and Dragon on the council before they took a seat.

"_Welcome again Glaedr and Oromis… My friends we have a problem that needs the attention of the council…"_

Tiamax projected his thoughts to everyone and spoke up where Vrael left off_, ("All attempts to handle this via vassals have failed…")_

"_Riders are needed… Prince Vauther has been driven from the palace of Aroughs by his brother Prince Arwen…"_

_("The spell caster Vhardeen is aiding the prince to steal his brother's thrown…") _Tiamax offered.

Vrael turned his attention to Oromis and Glaedr. "The council was considering allowing Morzan to lead the campaign in helping Prince Vauther reclaim his thrown…"

("Do you Glaedr and Oromis believe Morzan can handle this or will his quest for revenge cloud his judgement…")

Oromis looked at Glaedr and they said something to each other. "It would give them some peace…"

("But we would like to request that Saphira and Brom serve as second on this mission…") Glaedr said.

"It is settled then…" Vrael said. "Summon Morzan, Brael, Saphira, and Brom…" The one hundred foot tall doors opened and in walked Morzan and Brom with their respective dragons. They all responded properly to the gathered Elders.

"Morzan, Brael…" Oromis said speaking up, "…It is the decision of this council that you and Brael will lead the campaign to help Prince Vauther regain his thrown…"

("The dark wizard Vhardeen is behind Prince Arwen's treason…") Glaedr said.

Morzan sneered, "Finally revenge…" Brael roared in agreement.

Tiamax touched their minds, ("Do not allow revenge to cloud your judgement… The dragons Herxess and Thundore are not to be killed…")

"Yes… that is why Saphira and Brom will be going with you… They will serve as advisor and second in command… Do nothing without an agreed upon course of action…"

"Yes Master…"

("Go and may the wind speed you on your journey…") Tiamax said.

"_The next order of business is the Dwarves…"_ Vrael said when Morzan, Brom and their dragons had left.

"The Dwarves are complaining about a family of wild Dragons living in the upper passes near Cithri… The dragons are stealing their flocks…" Darwon said.

"I nominate Orwin and the dragon Gaerravar to settle this matter for the Dwarves… He is very familiar with Dwarven culture…" Shianlou said.

One by one the elders agreed to her proposal. They discussed a voyage across the sea to explore new lands. Opening up talks with the Urgal clans to discuss peace and building a new academy in the Beor Mountains. With the permission of the Dwarves of course, they also talked about closing the fortress og egg island and having them come to Illearia. When they finished they broke for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Prince Vauther

Prince Vauther was the rightful heir to the thrown of Aroughs, but his brother Prince Arwen stole the thrown with the help of the dark spell caster Vhardeen. He would have been killed if not for the elf rider Chayane and her violet Dragon Vale. They left the city across the great plains heading towards Feinster.

"I do not question your wisdom Rider… but why can't we fly on your dragon…"

"I would not leave your bodyguards to fend for themselves and then there is the fact that Vhardeen has enslaved two wild dragons… I wish to avoid an air duel for the time being…"

Chavane leapt into a tree and called to her dragon, ("Vale what do you see? Are we still being pursued?")

("I see Razac… Three of them…")

("Are their any Lerthberka in the area…")

("No…")

"What is happening?" The prince asked when she rejoined the group.

"The Razac are hunting us… Vale will fly you on to the city… King Lar is waiting, he will feed and shelter you…"

"What are you going to do and what about my bodyguards…"

"I will stay and kill the Razac… As for your bodyguards you will see them again…"

Thud, a gust of air blew up some dust. Thud the wind blasts grew stronger as Vale got closer to the ground. He landed and folded his wings purring as Chayane gave him a hug. She placed the king and the captain of the guard in the saddle.

("Fly safe and protect them…")

("You stay safe as well…") Vale replied.

Then Chavane mouthed a lengthy spell that made Vale, the prince and captain invisible. She worded the spell to feed off Vale and it would end when they arrived in Feinster.

The dragon licked Chavane and leapt into the air flying north. When the dragon arrived in the city the Riders Morzan and Brom were waiting with their dragons.

Brom helped the prince out of the saddle as Morzan asked with his mouth and mind. "What happened, where is Chavane?"

("We had to separate… We were being tracked by Razac… Three of them…") Vale said.

"You need to send out some troops to aid her… Prince Vauther said.

Morzan looked at the Prince tempted to say something disrespectful, but he didn't. He smiled and said; "Your majesty Chayane is alright… Do not concern yourself… These men will see to your comfort…"

As the servants led Prince Vauther away Vale touched Morzan's mind. ("I must go after my Rider…")

("You must stay here… Your duty is to Prince Vauther…") Morzan replied. Vale was angry, but he obeyed, "Brom send out one brigade…"

The brigade Brom sent out returned eight days later with Chayane and three of Prince Vauther's bodyguard's. Chayane reported to Morzan, she had killed the Razac and avoided capture.

"See to Prince Vauther's security… The High Council has appointed me to deal with Vhardeen…." Morzan said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Vhardeen

He was man of two hundred years old and he began life as a commoner. His name was Vhardeen and he left home at the age of ten with dreams of becoming a Dragon Rider, but it was not meant to be. Angry Vhardeen became apprenticed to a human spell caster who was very knowledgeable about the ancient language. He eventually killed his master and stole all his secrets. Vhardeen traveled the land learning and stealing secrets of the ancient language from anyone he could. He even took control of a young human who became a Rider and through him he learned the secrets of the riders. When the treachery was discovered Vhardeen was hunted by the Riders. The first Rider Vhardeen killed he stole the Rider's sword.

Eventually Vhardeen learned the true name of a wild dragon named Thundore. After he enslaved the dragon his power doubled. Then fifty years afterwards, he enslaved another wild dragon. His crimes against the races of Alagaesia include the mental and physical rape of an elf maiden he drugged. The murder of an elf, stealing gold from the dwarves. The assassination of a human monarch in Lithgow, breaking the alliance between the Urgals and the races of Alagaesia; the alliance had been set up by Vrael himself.

Now Vhardeen was helping Prince Arwen steal the thrown of Aroughs from his brother. Vhardeen was in Aroughs and through his magic, he controlled two Urgal clans that held the city hostage. Vhardeen stood on the balcony of the west tower overlooking the city; his dragon slaves were crouched on the roof of the palace.

The door opened behind him and he was joined by an Urgal spell caster named Khargou. The urgal had agreed to help Vhardeen in exchange for secrets in the ancient language and control of his clan.

He addressed Vhardeen in his Urgal language, because Vhardeen could speak Urgal. _"My Lord… I have screed the Spine… five Urgal clans are gathering to march on this city…"_

He smirked, _"By the time they arrive I will have complete control of the human army here… The only thing I am concerned about is the army the Riders are mustering in Feinster…"_

"_I tried to scree Feinster but there are powerful spells blocking my vision…"_

"That is to be expected…"

Khargou was about to leave, but he stopped. _"I almost forgot… Prince… I mean King Arwen sent me to fetch you…" _Vhardeen started laughing.

Arwen was now the self-proclaimed king of Aroughs and he was holding court with his advisors. They were demanding the expulsion of the Urgals from the city.

"I have considered your advise… Vhardeen has assured me that the Urgals are under his complete control…"

"My Lord… the Urgals are an abomination… not to be trusted…"

"How can you win the heart of the people when you make league with monsters…" Another man said.

"The people cry for the return of your brother…"

He jumped off his thrown, "I will rule through fear…" He screamed. "They all will fear me…"

"Fear can be a weapon that turns in on itself… Human beings have a habit of facing and overcoming their fears… You must also gain their respect…" Vhardeen said entering the thrown room, with Khardou at his side. "I can create a spell that will make the populace of the city warm up to you as their new king…"

Arwen smiled, "So be it… Make your preparations…"

"My lord I must protest…"

"Silence… I am King by my own hand… Now leave me or I will have you all thrown in the dungeon…" The advisors and councilors bowed to Arwen and left.

"You summoned me…" He arrogantly said.

"My spies in Feinster say that the Riders have gathered an army their and that my brother is in Feinster under the protection of that elf witch Chayane…"

Vhardeen pointed his hand at the map on the wall behind Arwen's thrown. It flew off the wall and hovered in the air before them. Vhardeen pointed to an area at the very southern tip of the spine. "Five Urgal clans are gathering an army to march on this city…" Arwen was about to say something but Vhardeen stopped him by raising his hand. "Before you protest here me out… I have enchanted a pond in the spine where they will probably draw water from… the spell will force them to march on Feinster… This will weaken the forces in Feinster and then we will strike…" They started walking through the palace.

"What about the Riders…"

"Don't worry about them… I have summoned enough spirits to destroy Feinster and all who dwell there…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Morzan's Vengeance

A Kull by the name of Coarzhok convinced his hurndall to gather an army to destroy the oath breakers enslaved to Vhardeen. She did and convinced four other clan leaders to pledge their clans to the army. The armies of the five Urgal clans gathered near the southern tip of the spine to attack Aroughs. The plan was to sail the army along the coast and attack from the sea. When they stopped by the pond to get water for their journey the plan changed.

The water had been cursed by Vhardeen with a potion and a spell in the ancient language. Now the urgal forces had an urge to attack the city of Feinster, so they started marching north. As they marched through the countryside they burned and pillaged villages.

A lone horseman rode towards the city crying, "The Urgals march on Feinster… The Urgals march on Feinster!"

Morzan and Brom were in the great hall going over a strategy with the commanders of their army when the man burst into the room. He explained about the Urgals and that the people of Feinster were fleeing to the city. The Urgals were a weeks march from the city.

"We will defend Feinster…" Morzan said after the soldier was done speaking.

"But Morzan, wouldn't it be better if we rode out and met them… Think about the people…"

("I agree with Brom…") Saphira said. ("The people must come first…")

"If we defend the city we will have the advantage of the wall… And Vhardeen thinks he has out smarted us…"

Brom didn't agree, but he wouldn't speak against Morzan. Saphira tried to convince him to speak up, but her words fell on def ears. Morzan's plan was to have Brom lead the battle while he, Brael, Vale, and Saphira flew out to find Vhardeen. They flew out of the city under the invisibility spell. As they flew out of the city the Urgal army could be seen camping twenty miles from the city. Brom and Chavane began singing in the ancient language and with their combined strength they created a tornado that tore up the ground. Every time the Urgal spell casters tried to dispel the tornado it got stronger. This allowed them to open the gates and the city army charged the Urgals.

As the battle got under way Morzan and the dragons flew towards Aroughs. The plan was to fire the castle and allow Morzan to enter the castle and capture Prince Arwen. Brael, Saphira, and Vale dove on the palace and shot a burst of flame from their mouths. As Brael pulled up Morzan leapt off the saddle, using magic to land on the balcony. He ran into the room killing three guards and down the tower stairs he went searching for Arwen, stretching out with his mind he found Arwen in the wine cellar. He used the energy stored in Zarroc's jewel to turn Arwen into stone. His conscious mind was aware of what was going on around him but he couldn't move.

("Morzan… Thundore and Herxcess have shown themselves, but the spell caster isn't here…")

"Wound them… I will join you shortly…"

Morzan made his way to the courtyard where Vhardeen stood with a hundred soldiers. Morzan sneered as he drew Zarroc from it's sheave.

"Take him…" Was Vhardeen's cold orders.

As the soldiers charged him Morzan tried to thin their numbers with magic, but they were protected by powerful wards. He placed five of his most powerful wards around him and charged the knot of soldiers.

("I am coming Morzan hold on…") Brael said with his mind.

The soldiers tried to wound him, but Morzan's wards held up as he slashed and cut his way through soldier after soldier. Heads, arms, and legs thudded the ground with every swing of his sword. The wards extracted a heavy toll from Morzan but he kept fighting. When the last soldier fell to a stab in the gut he fell to his knees as Vhardeen walked across the courtyard.

("I am going to turn you into a shade… A shade rider who does my bidding…") Vhardeen said projecting his thoughts. Morzan tried to stand but he was too exhausted from his wards to fight.

Vhardeen was nine feet from Morzan when a wall of flames burst in front of him and Brael dropped down behind the wall. He roared at Vhardeen who just sneered at the dragon and with a wave of his hand extinguished the flames. In that moment Morzan leapt off the ground swinging Zarroc. His strength had been recovered by drawing it from Brael. He stabbed Zarroc into Vhardeen's shoulder in between his neck and arm. Vhardeen fell to his knees breathing heavily.

"Before you die we are going to make you suffer for killing my beloved Selena…"

("And my sky mate… Syndeer…")

Morzan had placed wards up so that no one could spy on him through screeing. Brael spat a burst of flame into the air, Morzan grabbed the flame with his mind and said in the ancient language. "_Sadar Skulbulba Garjla Brisinger Dathka" _TheSpell he recited was the burning curse, a forbidden spell that would shame him and Brael if the Elders found out then they would be separated and imprisoned in the mountain of sorrows.

Vhardeen screamed out in pain as his body was slowly burned from the outside and in through the cursed flames. Morzan had put up a spell that drowned his screams. Dragon and Rider watched in delight as the spell caster writhed in pain on the ground.

"Please kill me…" He begged.

Morzan smirked, "Oh death will come… Consider yourself lucky the more fire used the faster the spell works…" His clothes became ash, his skin couldn't be distinguished between burnt flesh and skin. He gasped his last breath and died in agony. Brael finished off the body by spewing flames on it. Then Morzan went about the task of removing the incident from their minds. As soon as Vhardeen died the dragons Herxcess and Thundore flew away free from Vhardeen's evil.

When Morzan and the three dragons returned to Feinster the Urgal army was fleeing towards the spine. When they landed Brom and Chayane were waiting with Prince Vauther.

"Vhardeen is dead…" Morzan said climbing down from the saddle.

"And my brother?" Vauther asked.

"I turned him to stone my prince… when we have secured Aroughs of the traitors… I will transform him back for you to judge…"

("Morzan… How did you kill Vhardeen…") Saphira asked aloud with her mind.

("I tore him apart in my teeth and then Morzan beheaded the dog…") Brael said answering.

It took three weeks to arrest all those who had sided with Prince Arwen. Then Vauther was safely escorted to Aroughs where he was properly crowned king. Morzan and Brael didn't attend the coronation, they stood together watching the sun set.

"Are you at peace now?" Brom asked joining them on the hill.

Morzan smiled, "Yes and no…"

Brael was a little more forthcoming with his answer. ("No one… Dragon, Human, or Elf can truly be content… Vhardeen's death was satisfying… but our hearts are still heavy…")

("Your hearts will remain heavy so long as you allow them to…") Saphira said.

Morzan turned to face Brom, "Tomorrow you and I will return to Illeria…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Graduation

The knighting ceremony was at hand when the apprentices would be honorary Dragon Riders and leave Vroengard. Galbatorix had been an exceptional student. He had mastered his studies in just two and half years. Every test and challenge put before him he overcame in a matter of days. Some of the masters whispered concern about his quick rise. To alleviate the problem Galbatorix wasn't knighted early he had to remain in study at the academy until the other students were ready.

("Can you believe it Jornunvosk?") Galbatorix asked as they flew across the vast island of Doru Areaba on their way back to Vroengard Academy. ("We graduate in just one week…")

("Yes, but we still have a lot to learn as Dragon and Rider…")

("I know…")

Jornunvosk banked left and dove flying just above the tree line. ("Where do you think they will station us?") She asked.

("With our skill… Probably King Abernost's court…")

Jornunvosk grunted, ("I would rather be stationed in Ellesmera… I have always wanted to see the pine wood cities of the elves…")

As they approached the mountain wall of Vroengard, Kialandi and Tiar joined them in the air. Kialandi was older and her ears had points like an elf. She was unusually strong in magic for a human and could cast spells meant for Elves.

("Hey the two of you want to race…") Tiar and Kialandi asked projecting their thoughts.

Jornunvosk snorted fire from her nostrils, ("Every time we race you guys lose… so give it up…")

Kialandi smiled and said with her mind; ("Yeah, but we've learned some new moves…")

("Right now we just want to take it easy…") Galbatorix said.

Kialandi and Tiar were disappointed but they did not complain as they flew up the side of the mountain wall and over the academy city of Vroengard. A high mountain wall surrounded the city and the fortress itself sat in the center of the city. Two stone dragons guarded the main entrance to the fortress.

Jornunvosk landed in the garden so that they could talk with Masters Welmon and Cacarot. "And what have the two of you been up to today…" Welmon said.

"We eagerly await the day of graduation master…" Galbatorix said responding.

("Masters do you know who we will be assigned to after the ceremony?")

"Masters Shale and Darwon will take up your training when you reach Illirea…"

Galbatorix sighed holding back the tears, he wasn't a person who liked to show his emotions. "Master I thank you for believing in us… All your words of wisdom have lead Jornunvosk and I to this moment…"

"You are too modest… but thank you for those words…"

The weeks leading up to graduation went by quickly for Galbatorix. When the day finally came Galbatorix was up before sunrise with his personal valet Shaw getting dressed.

"Sir it has been an honor serving you… I am going to miss you…"

Galbatorix smiled, "I have requested that you come with me and Jornunvosk to Illearia…"

Shaw smiled, "I have always wanted to see the city of Kings…"

Galbatorix was dressed in some Elven two-piece tunic, which he colored with magic to match Jornunvosk's scales. It was sky blue with white trimmings and designs. He wore a gold studded belt that he had his sword Skulva'Eldorn, which meant heart of the dragon attached to it. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Jornunvosk was impatiently waiting in the yard of their house crouched on the ground. ("Finally,,,") She said.

A feast was held in the great hall for the graduating students. A mixture of both Elven and traditional food was served. The Elven Riders feasted on honey cakes, buttered greens, corn, boiled eggs, baked potatoes and such. The humans feasted on suckling pig, Venison, pheasant, oysters, crab, and other delicacies that went along with such dishes. Galbatorix sat with his friends two human riders named Kailen and Ber. He and Kialandi had grown apart over the past four years and stayed their distance from each other. The great hall was decorated with werelights and glow orbs. The floating fountain had flowers covering the base and ice crystals hovered in the air around the water as it flowed up into the ceiling pool.

When the plates were collected and the tables removed Master Niala and her Dragon Starholm stood on a raised platform with the academy masters to address the senior students.

She and Starholm addressed Rider and Dragon in the ancient language. _"My friends we have dined and reveled with one another… Now the time has come to induct you as full fledged members of our order… As Dragon and Rider it is upon you to keep the peace and balance between the races of Alagaesia… Let us welcome to our ranks…" _She summoned them one by one. Kialandi, the Elves Daxien, Ghewn'sat, and Elcax. When Galbatorix and Jornunvosk was called a thunderous cheer went up as they walked to the front.

With her sword North Star or Neinon Dale in the ancient language Niala tapped Galbatorix on his right shoulder and then on his left. Then Starholm tapped Jornunvosk on her snout and breathed his hot breath on her. _"Galbatorix no one in the history of our order has mastered the teachings as fast as you… From this day forward you shall be known as Galbatorix the Dragon Rider…"_

As the gathered students clapped Starholm addressed Jornunvosk, _("A Dragon needs no titles but as our kin have bonded themselves to the races of Elves and humans… You are bound and by your bond with Galbatorix contort yourself as a Dragon of the Rider's order… Fare thee well Jornunvosk Wind Cleaver…")_

The ceremony lasted until midnight there was poetry reading, singing, and feats of magic. When it was done Galbatorix went home to pack and sleep. Early the next morning he and Shaw flew off to Illeria where Masters Shale and Darwon took up their training.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The Legend of Galbatorix

The wind whipped across his face and his hair blew in the breeze that came in the wake of Jornunvosk's wings. As they flew Galbatorix came up with two words, true freedom. The ability to go anywhere and do anything that was true freedom in his mind. Two months had passed since they left the academy and were apprenticed under Masters Shale and Darwon. When Vrael screed the city of Aberon; he discovered that the people of the city were missing. Men, women, children and the animals. It was like a ghost town. Both Morzan and Brom were already on a mission together. Most of the Elven Riders had gone to the Elven city of Nadindale for the death rights of a renowned Elf named Qaur'rent the Wise. Therefore, it was unanimously decided that Jornunvosk and Galbatorix unravel this mystery.

("We should land…") Galbatorix said.

Jornunvosk went into a dive and landed on the north side of Lake Tudeston ten miles from the village of Furnost. As Galbatorix relieved himself Jornunvosk sniffed the air and stretched out with her mind. ("There are wild bull near by I am going hunting… I will be back soon…") Before he could protest She was in the air flying north.

("Be careful…") He shouted with his mind.

("You be careful…") She replied. Within seven minutes Jornunvosk

spotted the wild bulls from high in the air. She was high enough to be mistaken for a large bird. With a quick scan of her mind she found the bull she wanted and held it in place with her mind. Jornunvosk dove down on her pray and as she got closer her shadow caused the other cattle to scatter and run. The bull she was targeting tried to move but it could not. She landed with a thump and slashed the bull with her claws across the face. With one bite she broke its back and ripped open its stomach. Jornunvosk crouched down and began lapping up the blood and devouring the bull from the stomach. When she was done Jornunvosk lay on her stomach cleaning the blood from her front claws. She rubbed her snout in a pond and then looked up at the scavenger birds circling the carcass she left behind. She snorted and blew a stream of fire into the air. As the birds scattered Jornunvosk leapt into the air and chased a few birds before she returned to Galbatorix.

When she returned Galbatorix was roasting a deer on a spit. ("You could have let me unpack the saddle before you took off…")

("Sorry…")

Galbatorix ate as much as he could, then he cut up some meat for later and allowed Jornunvosk to eat the rest for herself. He rested his head on her side and fell asleep. Early the next morning Galbatorix skipped breakfast. They flew and didn't stop until they reached the great southern city of Aberon, which would one day become the Capital of Surda. Jornunvosk circled the city twice before Galbatorix said. ("Land near the main gates…")

("I will search the countryside… be careful…")

He acknowledged her with a nod and off she took. Galbatorix walked up the main street and as he did he would enter each house and shop looking for clues as to what happened to the people. He found nothing. By the time he reached the palace it was several hours after high noon. As he entered the courtyard Jornunvosk landed and hissed at the seven statues.

There was a women with both her hands pointed out and her mouth open. A man was on the ground with his hand raised in a claw. Another woman was on the ground lying on her stomach. The rest were men standing back to back with one hand pointing out. ("Someone transformed them into stone…") Galbatorix said touching each statue.

("It looks as if they put up a fight and lost…") Galbatorix looked at Jornunvosk then he continued to examine the statues. ("Can you turn them back…")

("I don't know reversing someone else's spells is a dangerous thing…")

("You don't have to fix all of them… with my strength you will succeed… and maybe one of them can tell us what happened…")

Galbatorix cracked his knuckles and united his mind with Jornunvosk. Then he activated his power spell just in case. The spell allowed his body to replenish whatever strength he lost while using magic via the sun. He began singing in the ancient language, it was an Elven song used to return something that had been changed with magic back to its original form. He sang the same verses over and over again without wavering. It was an hour before the woman he was transforming started to move. Her stone hands began to flex and she blinked one of her rocky eyes. The change started on her face as if the stone melted away and became flesh. When she was flesh again she stumbled forward, but Galbatorix caught her.

She screamed and stumbled backwards, "Who are you…"

He held his hands up to show her he meant no harm, "I am a friend… I am a Dragon Rider…" He repeated the same thing in the ancient language.

She looked around at her comrades who were statues. "A Dragom Rider… You must be very powerful to revert a spell of change…"

Galbatorix smiled, "I am the most powerful Rider in the world…"

"My name is Melina and you are…" She had black raven hair and gray colored eyes. She was tall and voluptuous. He eyed her with a great desire.

"Galbatorix…" She gasped, "I know it's a mouthful…" He stepped to the side so that she could get a better view of Jornunvosk. "This is my bound partner Jornunvosk…"

Melina took a few steps to the sky blue Dragon and Jornunvosk allowed Melina to touch her. "She is beautiful… The most beautiful Dragon I have ever seen… This is my favorite color…"

Jornunvosk hummed in delight and directed her words at Galbatorix, ("I like her… and it seems you do as well…")

("Stop playing…") He turned his attention to Melina, "Please sit…" He said helping her to sit on the rim of the fountain. "Can you tell us what happened…"

He gave her his water skin, she took a drink before answering. "I don't know… It happened so fast… These men in black robes attacked the palace… They were everywhere at the same time. They were well trained in magic…"

("What about the citizens?") Jornunvosk asked, because she had no inhibitions about speaking up for herself. Most Dragons talked through their Riders, not Jornunvosk.

"I know not my comrades and I fought bravely but…" She pointed at the others, "…You see the results…"

Galbatorix went to the fountain and used magic to look at what happened to the citizens. The spell he used was called the vision of the past spell. As the spell formed, they were attacked by the men in black robes that Melina described. They appeared through Galbatorix and Melina's shadows. Their shadows came to life and stood up straight and tall. Jornunvosk swiped at one with her right claw but it just passed through the robed man as if he were a puff of smoke. Jornunvosk roared and blew fire on the man, but still his body just wavered like smoke from a fire.

"Their robes are enchanted!" Melina screamed drawing her sword.

Galbatorix unsheathed his sword Skulva'Eldorn. He blocked an attack from the robed man in front of him. The man's eyes bulged when his sword did not pass through the Elven made sword. Galbatorix wrenched his sword from his hand and beheaded the man, just as Jornunvosk leapt into the air. Galbatorix threw his sword into the robed man that was fighting Jornunvosk just as he was turned into black smoke. The smoke dissipated and he fell back to the cobblestone courtyard with Skula'Eldorn in his chest. Galbatorix summoned his sword to his hand and leapt at the last man fighting Melina. With a slash he cut off the man's leg.

"Are you alright…" Galbatorix asked helping Melina off the ground.

"I am fine… Thank you…" Galbatorix walked over to the wounded spell caster. "Who are you and what happened to the people of the city…" A gust of air blew up some dust as Jornunvosk landed.

The man smiled, _"Recar Garjla…" _He killed himself with magic.

Galbatorix fell to his knees and screamed. Melina tried to comfort him, but Jornunvosk growled.

After an hour he stood up, "I am fine… I just need to think…"

While he and Jornunvosk spoke to each other Melina scanned the city with her mind. Then she questioned Jornunvosk, when all her questions were answered Melina sat on the ground and waited.

Galbatorix finally stood up, "I think the people of the city are still here…"

His statement even caught Jornunvosk off guard, but it was Melina who asked. "How is that possible…"

"Well consider the facts… Jornunvosk found no tracks animal or otherwise leaving the city…" He raised a finger. "…And she smelled no traces of their scent leaving the city… As I made my way to the palace I searched the houses… Nothing was taken…"

Melina hunched her shoulders, "So…"

"So logic says they never left the city… I have never heard of a group of spell casters strong enough to transport the entire city… I have felt strange magic that lingers over the city… The people are here… we can't see or hear them… I have deduced that those robed men created a spell that makes the citizens not only invisible but ghost like. They see us but are unable to communicate or touch things…"

Jornunvosk touched his mind, ("You have grown clever Gal…")

He smiled at her compliment, ("Thank you…")

"If what you say is true, how do we help them…")

Galbatorix had contacted his Masters Shale and Corwin. They arrived through teleportation spell. Vrael and Tiamax were with them as well as the Elves Shianlou, Oauleth, and their Dragons Vulcan and Emsadee. Vrael and the masters returned the statues to flesh after Galbatorix told them about their fight with the robed men and his theory about the citizens.

("I think Galbatorix's theory is correct…") Tiamax said.

Vrael looked at the silver Dragon and asked. "What makes you believe that?" He asked aloud.

("My instincts… At any rate we Dragons will restore the city…")

Galbatorix, Melina, Vrael, and the gathered masters watched in wonder as Tiamax stood surrounded by the other Dragons. ("Focus your minds on my will…") The gathered Dragons began humming and moaning. While Tiamax spread his massive wings, his scales began to glow and he raised his head strait up and spit a burst of flame into the air. There was a pop and the heat engulfed the entire city. As the heat wave expanded the men, women, children, and animals of the city became visible. When the Dragons finished Aberon was a bustling city again.

"I want the two of you to return to Illeria… The Masters will handle this…"

("But Master…") Jornunvosk protested.

("Do not question us…") Shale's voice boomed in their heads, ("…This matter needs the hands of the masters…")

Galbatorix was just as upset as Jornunvosk, but he said nothing. "We obey Masters…"

An hour later they were ready to leave. "Leaving without saying goodbye…" Melina said as Galbatorix was getting ready to climb into the saddle. He was half way up. Galbatorix came back down and got close to her without seeming rude.

"I am sorry I was just upset by my masters brash orders for us to return to Illeria… Jornunvosk and I were suppose to be leading this investigation…"

"Well that is part of the reason I came… You see I was eavesdropping when Vrael met with King Larken and well I heard the words _Du Freohr Ta'lon _which means…"

"The Shadow Lords…"

"Have you heard of them?"

"Only in passing…"

"Well I was hoping to come back with you to Ilirea… It has the largest archives in Alagaesia… Perhaps we can unmask these villains…"

Galbatorix smiled, "Is that the only reason…"

Before she could respond, Jornunvosk used her snout to push Galbatorix into Melina. ("Why do you humans always complicate things if the two of you find each other pleasant then say so…") Melina blushed and Galbatorix cleared his throat not sure what to say. Then he kissed her passionately, the way he wanted to when he first laid eyes on her.

"Yes please come with us…" He finally said.

As they traveled Galbatorix told Melina about his village, where he grew up, and how the Riders found him. Melina told him about her family and how she learned magic. They grew close as they shared thoughts with each other during their travels.

When they arrived in Illeria Galbatorix, summoned Shaw and the three of them searched the archives for clues about the Shadow Lords. Jornunvosk had to wait in the dragon hold because the archives were not built to accommodate Dragons.

"I found something!" Shaw yelled, Melina and Galbatorix rushed over to Shaw as he read the following;

_Du Freohr Ta'lon (The Shadow Lords)_

_Little is known about the shadow lords save this. It was the Dragon Rider Foromir and his Golden Dragon Ora who formed and trained the Shadow Lords. In secret Ora and Foromir trained an order of spell casters in the secrets of the riders. They have existed for the past fifty years. Their crimes have been many against the races of Alagaesia._

"The Shadow Lords…" Melina said. "I have heard of them but my master told me they were a myth…"

"They are no myth…" Shaw said. "…The Riders have been searching for the past fifty years for their alcove…"

Galbatorix sat back in his chair as he told Jornunvosk what they found. "What about Foromir whatever happened to him?"

"He was taken to the Isle of Shame… He and his Dragon Ora are prisoners… No one has ever broken into his mind… Not even Vrael…"

Galbatorix smiled, "I am a master of breaking into people's minds…"

"You shouldn't try it sir… Every human Rider who has ever tried to breach his mind has gone mad… Only the Elves dare it and though they have gotten nothing from him… Those Elves kept their sanity…"

Melina placed a hand on Galbatorix's shoulder, "Don't try it…"

As arrogant as he was, Jornunvosk gave him permission to try.

He looked at Melina, "My dear you know me well enough by now to know that I love a challenge…"

"Again I would admire you sir not to try…" Shaw said speaking up. "Not even Morzan could breach his mind and he is one of the few humans to leave with his mind intact…"

He stood up, "I will succeed where others have failed…" He looked at Melina and offered her his hand. 'Will you come with me…"

"Only if you promise me you will be fine…"

"_I will be fine…" _He said swearing in the ancient language.

A tear slid down her face, "Don't play games…"

He wiped the tear away, "It isn't arrogance I can do this…"

("Melina…") It was Jornunvosk addressing her in the privacy of her mind, because she had been listening. ("Gal has never been defeated in the battle of the mind… And believe me if I didn't think he could breach Foromir's mind I would not allow him…")

With Jornunvosk's words Melina agreed to go. Galbatorix instructed Shaw to tell his master that he left to visit Vroengard.

The Isle of Shame wasn't on any map of Alagaesia, because the Island prison was invisible and few people knew of its existence. Those that knew of it were members of the Rider's order. The warden of the prison was an elf by the name of Xaviar and his lime colored Dragon Maxuss.

"Galbatorix… I have heard your name…" The Elf said in his office with Maxuss at his side. "…Your skill and prowess have reached our ears, but Foromir is a dangerous and evil man…"

("His Dragon is no different…") Maxuss said projecting his thoughts.

Xaviar looked at the Dragon, "I will not be able to heal you if you go into his mind and lose yours…"

"I am not worried about losing my mind…"

He sighed, "Very well then since I can't change your mind… come with me…" When Maxuss didn't move Xaviar looked at the Dragon. "Aren't you coming?"

("I need to hunt and meet my mate in our secret place…")

They were in the tower that had stairs which went down into the Prison. When they entered the prison they were greeted by another Elf with keys who opened a twenty foot door with two dragons on the front. The prison was home to dark spell casters, mercenaries, pirates, and the four shamed Riders who had broken the laws and codes of the Rider's order. As Galbatorix walked through the prison he was eyed by the fallen Riders.

"Where are the dragons…" He asked over his shoulder as he passed his first fallen Rider. A ball headed man with his right ear missing.

"The Dragons are kept at the top of this mountain… The amulets you see on the necks of the riders and spell casters keep them from using magic…"

'What about the suppression drug?" Melina asked.

"If we tried to give them that they would refuse to eat… The amulets are a better way…"

The prison had five levels where each man or woman was kept in a cell with iron bars. Foromir sat with his back to the bars. He was scribbling on the wall writing in the ancient language. The words he was writing were twisted and evil. Melina cringed at the sight of the wall, she calmed when Galbatorix placed a hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

"Are you alright?"

"She is fine…" Galbatorix said holding her.

"Warden Xaviar… I see you bought me some new toys to play with…" Foromir said still scribbling on the wall. He sniffed the air, "A woman… A spell caster by her response to my poetry…" He sniffed again. "And a Rider… an apprentice from the smell of him… Fresh from the academy… Vrael is getting desperate… What's your name boy…"

"Galbatorix…"

When he said his name Foromir stopped writing on the wall and turned in his stool. "Galbatorix… with that accent I would say you come from the abusive village of _... As all new human Riders you are extremely arrogant… But at least you can back it up…" He looked Melina up and down. "…She isn't bad. I will tell you what… Let me have two hours with the woman and I will tell you what you want to know…" Melina took three steps back.

"You have sunk to a new low Foromir even for you…" Xaviar said.

"I haven't asked for anything…" Galbatorix said.

Foromir stood up and went to the bars, "Oh I know you boy… You crave power… and dream of sitting in Vrael's seat one day… You want to make a name for yourself so badly that you came here without your master's approval… thinking you could breach my mind… but you will fail like everyone else… Gal!"

Galbatorix smiled, "Who is too say that I haven't breached your mind already…" From the moment he started talking Foromir and Galbatorix had been wrestling with each other's minds.

"I say boy… and I have been defeating my enemies with my mind from the time I was seven…"

"Was that before or after your father tried to sell you as a slave…"

"You little Urgal how dare you…"

Melina smiled, "Perhaps you aren't as clever as you think…"

"Enough… You want to see in my head lets dance you and I…"

They both grew quiet as they pounded away at each other's defenses. The minutes became hours and they dragged on. Every now and then Melina and Xaviar would look at each other. Xaviar smiled when Foromir fell to his knees with great beads of sweat falling from his brow. The other prisoners and fallen Riders watched as this young Rider tore apart the most infamous Rider in the prison. When the mind battle ended Galbatorix stood strait and tall. 'They are in the helgrind near Dras Leona…"

"Incredible…" Xaviar said in disbelief. "Not even Vrael could…"

Galbatorix had won but the things Foromir said to him brought sorrow to his heart and it was only the comfort of Jornunvosk that kept him from crying in front of Melina and Xaviar.

"You intend to contact the council of elders with this information…"

With a strait face Galbatorix replied; "I intend to fly to Illeria and tell them myself…" He lied, but Xaviar felt no deception.

As Galbatorix flew off, Maxuss tried to convince Xaviar to contact Vrael anyway.

("Are you well?") Melina asked with her mind as they flew towards Dras Leona. Jornunvosk had asked the same question and his reply was always the same. They stopped to eat and refresh themselves before continuing on. As they traveled Galbatorix revealed more of himself to Melina and she to him. Their relationship only got stronger. They reached the city of Dras Leona and headed strait for the palace to train and prepare for their attack on the helgrind. Melina and Galbatorix spent the next three days preparing for their fight with the Shadow Lords. They stayed in an inn and practiced in private for their mission.

"Do you remember what I taught you?" Galbatorix asked with his hands on her shoulders. She responded with a nod, "Use your swords… Let the wards protect you they will draw energy from the jewels on the belt I made for you…"

She took a deep breath, "I remember no magic… I am ready let us be off…"

Galbatorix had made two belts similar to the ones the Riders used to store energy in for later. He kissed her passionately and looked into her eyes. "I love you…" He said confidently.

"And I love you… With all my heart…"

Jornunvosk was waiting for them at the west gate that led to the lake. Another dragon was with her a violet colored wild dragon named Vaergoth. He was as young as Jornunvosk and the two of them were mates. He had agreed to help them on this venture.

("Ask Vaergoth to stay out of sight until we draw the villains out…") Jornunvosk relayed the request and he reluctantly agreed. Both Dragons took off with Jornunvosk carrying both Melina and Galbatorix. They circled the black mountain top of the helgrind once and as they flew Galbatorix pointed a clawed hand at the top. His dragon marked hand began to glow and from it sprang a shaft of light that struck the side of the mountain. There was a loud boom and the mountain was shaken.

"Here they come…" Melina shouted as five black puffs of smoke arced out from the mountain cave. Jornunvosk climbed up into the sky with them chasing her.

"Now!" Galbatorix shouted. Melina pulled a ruby from her pouch and let it lose. When the puffs of smoke flew past the ruby it flashed and drew all four into the gem trapping them within. Melina used a simple phrase in the ancient language to summon the jewel. When those enemies were defeated Jornunvosk made her way to the cave entrance. It was protected by powerful spells and to enter was death. The spells were erected by Foromir and to pass without the secret word was death, but he had pulled the word from Foromir's mind.

("Tell Vaergoth to come now…") He said to Jornunvosk. She summoned the wild dragon with roar. Galbatorix drew his sword Skulva'Eldurna as seven black robed men appeared from out of nowhere. Melina drew her twin blades from her back and together they made short work of the spellcasters.

"I will go this way and you go the other…"

Galbatorix went down the tunnel on the left and as he did he could hear Jornunvosk's distinct roar. He turned to see light from the flames of her mouth and felt that she and Vaergoth were battling a Shrzzven; a bear of the Beor Mountains. At that moment three robed men materialized before him. With one swing of his sword Galbatorix beheaded two of them. It took eight seconds to kill the third man and then he was running down the tunnel again. The tunnel opened to a large section of the cave where Melina was engaged with twenty members of the order of the shadow lords. Her twins blades slashed and cut splattering blood everywhere. With a reckless abandon she cut down man after man and because of her wards she was invincible. Galbatorix beheaded the man behind her and stabbed the man to her right. They were back to back now fighting off a never ending wave of robed men. The cave echoed with the clash of their swords. About five lords stood in the entrance of another cave chanting in the ancient language trying to overcome the wards erected around Melina and Galbatorix. Galbatorix removed a jewel from his pouch and threw it at the five men. There was a flash of light and when it faded all five of them lay unconscious on the ground.

Jornunvosk and Vaergoth were engaged with a group of giant wolves from the Beor mountains. She gutted one wolf with her claws as Vaergoth killed another with fire from his mouth. He grabbed another by the throat and twisted breaking its neck. As he dropped the wolf another tried to tackle him from the side, but Jornunvosk batted it with her tail spikes and the battle was over. The floor of the cave was littered with bodies of two bears and seven wolves of the beor mountains. Jornunvosk stood over the last wolf with her front claws on the wolf's throat. Vaergoth wanted to kill it, but she wouldn't allow it.

When Melina and Galbatorix returned to the dragons he healed the wolf and released it. Melina was about to suggest that they search the caves, but a gust of wind announced the arrival of Tiamax with his rider Vrael. Shale and Corwen arrived as well with Brom and Morzen.

"It looks like we arrived to late…" Morzan said.

"Did you leave anyone alive…" Corwen asked as he dismounted Shale.

Galbatorix removed a jewel from his belt, "This one has four of the spellcasters in it and there are five unconscious further in the cave.

("You took a great risk Jornunvosk and Galbatorix…") Tiamax said projecting his thoughts.

"And you could have been killed…" Vrael said finishing the sentence. Shale and Corwen looked at Vrael. He sighed, "But the deed outweighs the risk… Well done to you all…"

Morzan and Brom congratulated Galbatorix on his victory, then they all began the task of searching the caves. They found stolen treasures and manuscripts that belong to the order of Dragon Riders. They found the Dwarf Clan lord Berdau who had been missing for the past nine years. His clan had refused to pay the ransom demanded.

Galbatorix's deed spread like wild fire through dry grass, but it didn't end there. He and Jornunvosk hunted down Vhardeen's Urgal apprentice Khargou and killed him. He and Jornunvosk uncovered a plot by the governor of Narda to have King Abernost assassinated. Within a few months time Galbatorix's name was on the mouth of every Rider. In the seventh month of being a Rider King Abernost held a feast to honor Galbatorix and his Dragon Jornunvosk. The Elite of Rider's order was invited, including Brom and Morzan. Jornunvosk had invited her mate Vaergoth while Galbatorix invited Melina and his closest Rider friends and their dragons. The entire council of Elders was in attendance and a few monarchs. King Hrothghar of the Dwarves, King Evander of the Elves and his wife Islanzadi, King Larkin of Aberon, and Clan Lord Ahunin.

As the guests entered the great dining hall the royal vizier called their names. The dining hall was large enough to accommodate all the dragons in attendance. King Abernost was six feet tall, a bear of a man very muscular. His hair was black and went to the middle of his back. Abernost wore an embroidered vest of red and gold designs. His cape was white and had a tuff of fur at the neck with white spots on it. His scepter was actually a sword staff with a lions head at the top. He had a ring on every finger with a different jewel in each.

He tapped his goblet and cleared his throat, "My friends… Riders, Dwarves, Elves, and my kinsmen. Welcome to my table… We are here today to honor one man and his Dragon… A Rider who has accomplished much in just a few short months… That man is Galbatorix and the Dragon Jornunvosk… Join me in raising a glass to toast such an upstanding and brave Rider…" They toasted Galbatorix then they all sat and dined on dishes from all over Alagaesia. Some Elven and other Dwarf, they all clapped when Dwraven servants entered the hall with Nagra. It was gift from Hrothgar to honor the dinner. They brought two in one for the people and another just for the Dragons.

"Galbatorix… Tell us the tale of how you and thy dragon bested the fiends the Shadow Lords in their nest…" The request came from Hrothgar.

Galbatorix smiled and said; "Great King some of the things you have heard are true, but Jornunvosk and I had a lot of help… The beautiful Melina sitting to my right for one… And the wild dragon Vaergoth…"

"He is being modest…" Melina said. "Galbatorix killed over thirty of the infidels himself…"

("And it was he who broke into Foromir's mind to learn their location…") Jornunvosk said projecting her thoughts for everyone to hear.

"Tell us the tale then…" Morzan barked.

They all listened as Galbatorix excitedly spun his adventures with Melina routing the Shadow Lords. Then he told them how he and Jornunvosk hunted down and killed Kharvou the Urgal who was apprenticed to Vhardeen. When the last of the food was served the king stood and asked Galbatorix to step to his side with Jornunvosk. He removed two medallions from his robes and placed one around Jornunvosk's neck then Galbatorix. He gave gifts of gold to all his guests before retiring.

Jornunvosk had gone into the wild to be alone with Vaergoth. Galbatorix stood on the balcony in his suit looking at star lit sky. His servant Shaw was changing the water in the hand dish when Melina entered the room. He winked at her and left them alone.

"The great and powerful Galbatorix…" She said rubbing her hands on his shoulders.

He smiled, "Great and powerful I like the sound of that…"

"Where is Jornunvosk…"

He turned to face her, "She is off with Vaergoth…" he raised his hand and removed a gold clasp from her hair. It tumbled in a great cascade down her back.

"I have never been with a man before…" She shyly admitted.

"I have never been with a woman before… but I have always wanted my first time to be with a woman I was in love with…"

She looked up into his eyes, "You love me…"

He smiled, "From the moment I turned you back into a flesh and blood human being… Jornunvosk approves of us and I want you at my side…"

He was about to kiss her, but she stopped him. "What if she hadn't liked me…"

"Then I would have no peace about being with you… We are that linked…"

She placed her head in his chest, "I think I am little jealous…"

He placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head, "Don't be…" He said kissing her. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"I love you…" Melina said afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Dishonor

Another famous Rider by the name of Orwin Oxheart was on the mouth of many Riders, but his fame had come to shame. The council of Elders sent Orwin and his dragon Gaerravar on a mission. A family of wild dragons was living near the Dwarvin city of Tarnag stealing from the flocks of Feldunost. This angered the members of the clan Dugrimst Feldunost who were petitioning King Hrothgar and the clan meet to kill the dragons. Many members was against that idea because it would start another Dwarf/Dragon war. It was Hrothgar who came up with the idea to petition the Council of Elders on the issue. The idea was accepted with a grain of salt as many Dwarves hate the idea of the Dragon Riders policing their domains. Orwin and Gaerravar were sent to settle the matter since Orwin was fluent in Dwarf.

The Dragon Gaerravar dealt with the family of wild dragons and Orwin represented the dwarfs in the matter. The two sides agreed to meet in the hall of the Dwarf King Hrothgar. The mediation was long and taxed the nerves of everyone, because both Dwarves and Dragons were stubborn beings to deal with. The negotiations dragged on for months. Finally Gaerravar proposed to Hrothgar that the dragons be allowed to live in the western half of the mountain ranges towards the sea and that they be allowed to hunt wild game and not the flocks of the Dwarves.

Orwin was trying to make a deal in favor of the dwarves. He allowed his anger to get the best of him and before Hrothgar and the wild dragons he struck Gaerravar like a dumb animal. The dragons were appalled and left the meeting but not before Hrothgar agreed to the deal. Gaerravar left Orwin and returned to Illearia without his rider.

Ashamed Orwin made his way to Aberon on foot where he bought a horse. On the third day of his ride an Elven Rider swooped down on his dragon and flew him the rest of the way.

The council of Elders gathered to discuss the matter. "Its an epidemic…" Caphius said in anger, "…The human riders cause us nothing but grief and shame… If the order falls, I tell you it will be because of a human…" Caphius was enraged when Gaerravar related what had happened before the Dwarf King.

("Lord Caphius sit down… we are all just as angry as you… Especially we dragons…") Tiamax said.

Vrael looked at Tiamax and said something to him, then he looked at Darwon. "Master Darwon you have been silent this entire time.

He sighed, "What is their to say… We all feel the same thing… Let us pass judgment on him and be done…" Orwin had studied under Darwon.

Smoke streamed from Glaedr's nostrils. ("The Dragon Gaerravar has asked for separation… He asks that we perform the _Sepherom Insoluvass… _Ritual…") Oromis looked at Glaedr and said something to him.

A deathly tone took hold of the council chambers, "Such a thing has never been performed in the history of our order…" Shianlou said she turned her sad eyes on Vrael. "Can't we just place him in seclusion for the time being…" Vulcan growled in disagreement.

Vrael sighed, "This isn't an easy thing… but the punishment fits the crime… Dragons are revered… If Gaerravar would have responded in kind then they both would be at fault, but the error lies with Orwin.

("And…") Tiamax said speaking up, ("If we let this go or brush this under the rug as humans say… The wild dragons who witnessed the act may decide to intervene and you don't want my father to intervene in this…") Tiamax's father was King of the wild dragons a black dragon by the name of Onex.

Vrael stood up, "All those in favor of performing the separation ritual…" With heavy hearts every member of the council stood up and all their dragons growled in agreement.

Vrael was about to summon both Dragon and Rider when Darwon spoke up. "Wait… What if we gave Orwin a chance to plead his case… What if we gave him a chance to ask Gaerravar's forgiveness…"

Tiamax snorted, ("When have you ever met a forgiving dragon…") Shale growled at Tiamax.

Vrael said something in private to Tiamax then he said aloud. "If Orwin can convince Gaerravar to forgive him and the dragon withdraws his request then… his punishment will be mitigated…" The council dragons all believed that Gaerravar would not.

Orwin was summoned first, he entered the council chambers with his hands shackled. He dropped to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

Vrael stood up, "In all my days I have never heard of a rider striking his dragon in anger…"

"Great Vrael I throw myself on the mercy of the council…"

("You have shamed yourself…") Tiamax said. ("Do you know how long Vrael and I have been trying to convince the dwarves to allow their race to become apart of our pact… Because of your brash actions all of our hard work has come to naught…")

"Orwin Oxheart…" He was called oxheart because of his ox like strength to cast spells. Vrael continued, "…Your act is appalling to everyone who calls him or herself Dragon Rider… It is the decision of this council that at the request of the dragon Gaerravar the ritual

_Sepherom Insoluvass _be preformed…" Orwin lowered his head in shame. "…However your past service to the order cannot be ignored… so it is the decision of this council that you be allowed to plead with the Dragon Gaerravar… If he recants his request then you shall be placed in confinement for the duration of two years…"

With tears streaming down his face and his head low he replied, "I accept the council's decision and I shall abide by it…"

Tiamax roared and said; ("Bring forth the Dragon Gaerravar…") the doors to the council chambers opened and in walked the green dragon proud as any dragon and all his rage and anger directed at Orwin.

It was Tiamax who explained what the council had decided, but before Orwin could speak Gaerravar touched everyone's minds and said. ("There is no apology or word in this language or the ancient language that would change the great wrong you have done to me… I no longer wish to bear you as my Rider… _Suarcoth Vinshou K'rowd…")_

"I know I wronged you but…" Gaerravar roared to drown his words out and when he tried to speak to his mind Gaerravar blocked him. "No!" Orwin screamed in horror as Vrael stood up then Shianlou, Darwon, Oauleth, Caphuis, Mendale, Shihar, Vanour, Fewuin, and Sefran all stood one by one and surrounded both Gaerravar and Orwin. His pleas were ignored as Vrael began the ritual. The words to _Sepherom Insoluvass _had to be spelled by each letter in the ancient language, then the spell of binding had to be sung backwards. They held hands as they chanted and as they did Orwin groaned in pain. It was as if someone was using a dull knife to saw off his arm. The ritual took two hours to perform and when it was over it left both Dragon and Rider panting in pain. When Gaerravar was finally able to compose himself he snorted at Orwin and left the council chambers.

"I am broken… a headless man… I am the living dead walking without my heart…"

Vrael touched him on the shoulder and waved for a servant to come forth. "You may keep your sword… Server'uss…" The sword was the most elaborate sword in the order. The iridescent green blade had leaf ridges going up and down both sides of the blade. Unlike other Rider swords it had four gems, three imbedded in the golden cross guard and one in the gold wire wrapped velvet green pummel. The gem in the pummel was the same size as the one in the middle of the cross guard. The other two gems on the ends of the cross guard were smaller, but the same size. He reluctantly took his sword from Vrael.

('From this day forward Orwin Oxheart you are no longer a Dragon Rider… You shall live out the remainder of your long days in shame and exile…") Tiamax said.

Vrael marked him with a mark of dishonor, the dragon mark in his hand began to fade. By the time he was thrown out of the city it had completely faded away. Orwin sat at the city walls for the next three days in shame. He finally got up and started walking. Once he was one of the most powerful human dragon riders now he was an exile. His anger had gotten the best of him, it was something he had been struggling with all his life and now it had gotten him separated from his dragon. He walked all day and all night without stopping uninterested in rest. Finally hunger came over him and he killed a deer with magic. After eating he used the invisibility spell and sat under some trees for sleep.

Orwin tried to scry Gaerravar but his vision was blocked as the dragon was under the protection of some spell. He found a pool to bath in and refresh himself. As he bathed some bandits tried to take his sword, bow and clothes. They died in the attempt because Orwin placed trap spells on his clothes and weapons. He traveled south towards the village of Lithgow where he was born. He wanted to see his home village before he traveled to the Beor Mountains where he would hide. He couldn't enter a village because of the mark of dishonor. As he traveled his mind kept on his glory days as a Rider.

("I swear if ever I get the chance to be Rider again I will take it…") he secretly vowed to himself

Gaerravar flew to the edge of Duweldenvarden near lake Isentar to live with the wild dragons. That clan of dragons was reluctant to allow him to live with them and he had to prove himself to his new family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Fatal Journey

Melina had joined the Riders Order as a vassal spellcaster and her first mission was to help evacuate a village near Leona Lake. The Urgals had broken the peace treaty and were threatening to attack Dras Leona.

"We can do it…" Galbatorix said to his friends Kailen and Ber. Jornunvosk was trying to convince their dragons they could do what others could not and that was cross into the territory of the Urgals and defeat them on their own lands. "…With the two of you at my side, those Urgals won't stand a chance."

"My master always told me to never ever underestimate an Urgal…" Ber said

"Has any Rider in our order ever bested the Urgals in their own lands…"

"The spine is cursed…" Said Kailen.

"What curse can hold power over us… Do this and your names will become greater than Brom and Morzan of legend… You will be as famous as me…"

"I am not looking for fame, but your words have truth…" Kailen looked at Ber, "What do you say I am up for an adventure…"

"An adventure that could get us killed…" Ber sighed. "Alright if you can convince Sheeva then I will go…"

"I see Jornunvosk has developed a tongue like her Rider…" Ber said climbing onto the saddle on Sheeva's back. Sheeva was brown dragon.

("Do not be cross with her…") Jornunvosk said speaking up. ("Dragons are always up for an adventure…")

('If the council finds out there will be hell to pay…") Kailen's Gold dragon Firkoa said.

"We will be fine…" Galbatorix said, 'Let us be off…"

The trip they took was not approved by the council of elders and all three riders were taking a big chance. Vrael had convinced the Urgal chief tens to come back to the table and talk peace, so Galbatorix and his friends were taking a big risk. They flew out of Illearia and headed northwest towards the spine. To make up good time their dragons flew all day and all night. As the sunset they decided to stop and rest fifty miles north where the ramr river branches off.

"Lets just put up some wards and trap spells so that way we can all sleep without having to stay up…" Galbatorix said. They agreed and all three riders placed wards and trap spells up so that they could rest comfortably.

Sunrise the next day they took off after a breakfast of cold porridge. When they were over Daret they turned due west and landed several miles south of Utgard at the base of a mountain.

"We will camp here tonight and enter the spine on tomorrow…" Galbatorix said.

Jornunvosk looked at the gray mountains of the spine and a cold shiver ran through her body. ("Perhaps we should turn back…") she said to Galbatorix after he asked her what was wrong. ("Only the older dragons dare to enter the spine. This place is evil…")

He smirked, ("What evil in the world can stand the wrath of a dragon…") Galbatorix asked.

She turned her eyes towards him, ("I feel a cold in my bones I have never felt before… I feel a warning in my heart… Let us leave this place…")

("Are we one…") She nodded, ("…Then there is nothing we can't overcome.")

They slept in shifts that night and an hour after sunrise they flew off and entered the spine. It took another day to enter the Urgal's territory. Two poles lunged through human skeletons marked the beginning of their lands as they headed south through hidden trails made by the Urgals and other strange beasts that inhabit the spine.

("I shall take first watch…") Jornunvosk said.

While the others slept Jornunvosk kept her keen eyes on the forest and surrounding area. She sniffed the air and stood up. With her mind she woke Galbatorix and the others.

"What's wrong…" Galbatorix asked aloud.

("We are not alone…") Jornunvosk replied so that everyone could hear her.

"I don't…"

The words stopped in Ber's mouth as an arrow sprouted from his chest. Sheeva roared and set the forest on fire. An Urgal came running out of the forest with his entire body on fire. Sheeva finished it off with a swipe of her claw. In two bounds she barreled into the blazing trees.

"No wait!" Kailen yelled.

There was the unmistakable war cries of the Urgals accompanied with the roar of the Dragon Sheeva. As the unseen battle unfolded hundreds of Urgals rushed the remaining companions. Galbatorix drew his sword spinning into two Urgals slitting their throats. He pointed his hand and without the words of the ancient language he killed three Urgals with a blast of light from his dragon marked hand. Kailen stabbed back under his right arm and killed a Kull with a thrust to the gut. He twisted the blade and disemboweled the huge brute. An axe whistled past his head as he ducked into a role. Kailen came up on his knees taking off the Urgal's right leg. When the Urgal fell he pulled a wicked looking dagger from his belt and stabbed Kailen in the chest. As he stumbled backwards his Dragon Firkoa burned the urgal with flames from his mouth. He whipped his tail like a giant mace at six Urgals. He stood over his Rider in order to give him a chance to heal himself. Firkoa roared in pain as his tail was cut off by an Urgal with an axe, but the Urgal was stabbed in the chest by Kailen. He rose to his feet and was attacked by three Urgal spellcatsers. Their combined strength overwhelmed him and Kailen hit the ground with his eyes rolling back into his head. The Urgal spellcasters turned their attention to Galbatorix. He immediately took control of one of their minds and turned the Urgal on his comrades. The bewitched Urgal managed to kill one of the other two Urgals before the last Urgal destroyed him with magic. With both hands on his sword Galbatorix threw it into the chest of the last Urgal. As the blade twirled through the air he mouthed a quick spell. When it hit its target the sword began absorbing the energy in the Urgal and released it in a great wave killing every Urgal in the area. Galbatorix and Jornunvosk stood alone as their comrades were dead.

("Is it over…") She asked.

("No I don't think so…")

The flames were extinguished and the area took on a dark ominous feeling when an Urgal marked with blood red tattoos walked into the area. The tattoos were of the ancient language and the Urgal carried a wicked looking bow with a diamond in the middle. Each of his arrows had crystal heads. He pulled one and knocked the arrow. The crystal point started glowing red and he fired it. Galbatorix tried to redirect the arrow with magic but it fed off his magic. It zipped through the wards he had erected and plunged into Jornunvosk's heart.

"Noooo!" He screamed as the weird looking Urgal knocked another arrow, but Galbatorix threw out his hand, his dragon mark glowed and a blast of light burned a hole in the Urgal's chest. He fell backwards and died.

He ran to Jornuvosk who was on her side breathing erratically. ("You can't die…") He said touching her mind.

("Everyone faces death sooner or later…") She replied casting her eye on him.

("You know what I mean…")

("Promise you won't greave for me… it will eat away at your heart… it will poison you…")

("No don't talk like that I can save you…") He began to sing in the ancient language and at the same time Galbatorix pushed as much of his energy into her body as he could.

She snorted in laughter, ("You… you can't help me… I will die…")

"No I won't let you…" With both hands on Jornunvosk Galbatorix gritted his teeth and poured himself into her, his energy prolonged her life, but he had not the skill to heal her heart.

With last of her strength Jornunvosk breathed on Galbatorix returning his strength to him and her head hit the ground. When that happened Galbatorix turned his head to the sky and yelled, "Noooo!" Jornunvosk had died.

Many hours passed with Galbatorix still on his knees weeping over the loss of his friend, bond partner, and center of his heart. It was the crowing of the scavenger birds gathering over his head that drew him out of his mournful state. His anger rose up and he raised his dragon marked hand and released a blast of light from his palm. When the light faded the scavenger birds fell out of the sky dead. Galbatorix dropped his head onto Jornunvosk's side. Her warm scales had grown cold. He stood up and buried her body, then he buried his dead friends and their Dragons as well.

"I miss you so much…" He said standing over Jornunvosk's grave. "How will I go on… What will become of the Rider's order without me…" He arrogantly said aloud. ("The elders could give me a new dragon…") the thought came from out nowhere and the more Galbatorix thought about it the more it made sense that the council of Elders would grant him another dragon. He thought back to his days as one of the chosen ones and how he asked the Elf Worson about another dragon to replace the one he had lost. It had never been done in the history of the Rider's Order, but if Galbatorix could convince the Elders he would be the first.

He made a vow in the ancient language, _"I shall be a rider again… The most powerful rider to ever live… _My friends…" He said standing over the graves of his fallen comrades, "…I swear your deaths shall not be in vane. The council will grant me another Dragon and I shall avenge you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Footsteps Of A Madman

With every step he took Galbatorix's determination grew. He traveled north through the mountain passes of the spine. On the first day of his journey, a hunting party of five Urgals attacked him. He killed them all with his sword. He walked for three days without stopping. When he got tired and hungry, Galbatorix hunted a deer with magic. He cooked and after eating he climbed into a tree and slept under the invisibility spell. Early sunrise the next the day he was on his trek through the spine only stopping to relieve himself or eat.

("I can't stop I must keep going…")

He started talking to himself as the days became weeks. As Galbatorix traveled he was attacked seven more times four times by Urgals and once by a two legged hairy creature with large fangs curving the side of its face. The creature was immune to all his magical attacks. Once he was attacked by a wereccat not long after he killed the creature. Then he faced a wild dragon, but he ran it off instead of killing it.

("How can you dare ask the council for a dragon to replace me…")

The voice was Jornunvosk's and it rang out as if the dragon was still alive. Galbatorix stretched out with his mind and felt… nothing. He started walking again when something blew on his neck. "Who is there… Show yourself!" He screamed, but there was no reply.

He walked for an hour and knelt by a pond to drink when he saw Jornunvosk's reflection in the pool. There was a great splash as his sub-conscious mind pushed him in the water. When his head popped out of the pond Galbatorix threw his dragon marked hand up blasting the surrounding trees with bolts of magic. He came up out of the water, looking this way and that.

"Am I going mad?" He asked himself.

"You will if you continue on this fools quest…" Galbatorix whirled around and there she was. Jornunvosk was standing by the pond with her mouth moving as she spoke.

"You are not real…" He barked walking away from what he considered to be a manifestation of his mind.

"Oh I am real… I am part of you as you are part of me…" Galbatorix kept walking ignoring the imagined dragon. "What possessed me to choose you is beyond me? You are arrogant, fool hearty, and weak…" Still he ignored her., but he stopped when she said, "GAL!"

His breathing was heavy and he yelled to the top of his lungs spinning around and unleashing a wave of magic. The ground was torn up, trees were uprooted and rocks were shattered as if they were glass. When Galbatorix had turned the dragon ghost was gone. He fell to his knees exhausted feeling like he wanted to die.

"That was some display of power…" The talking dragon said.

Galbatorix began cursing, using every foul word he knew as he stood up and started walking again with the apparition still following him. As he walked he kept muttering under his breath. "She is not real… She is not real… She is not real…"

The dragon was still there as he traveled, but said nothing until he stopped to rest under a tree. "An honorable Rider would have killed himself by now… but not you… You want to be a Rider so bad, that you are willing to cast aside what we had in pursuit of what, greater Power? You are unfit to be a Rider… I mean look at you… You got all of us killed…"

Galbatorix's eyes had been closed the whole time she was speaking. He finally opened them, "You are not real… And I shall be a Rider…" he stood up ignoring the dragon's rants refusing to believe he was being haunted by Jornunvosk's spirit.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when the council denies your request…" The dragon stopped and looked up into the sky, "On second thought the look on their faces when you ask is just as good…"

Galbatorix stopped, turned, and looked at the ghostly dragon. He began singing in the ancient language. The dragon growled at him as he sung. He sang and sang until his energy was used up to the point of near death. When he stopped the dragon of his mind was gone. He looked this way and that way, but there was no sign of it. He breathed a sigh of relief then Galbatorix took stock of his surroundings and realized he had been traveling in circles. He started heading north again and in one days time came to the slope that would take him to the open plains. He was about to take a step when a wall of blue flames burst up in front of him, along with the dragon Jornunvosk.

"You are an abomination…" The dragon said. It was one hundred times its normal size as it stared down on him. "…You will die in the spine…" Startled he lost his footing and fell down the slope. He hit his head three times, busted his eye, and dislocated his arm and shoulder. Galbatorix lay face down at the base of the slope. Many images went through his mind, images of great wars, battles, and the sky rained blood.

It was nearing winter and the people of Alagaesia were stockpiling meat for the upcoming season. Some went hunting while others bought meat from the great cities of the coast. Some of the farmers from Daret went out in large groups to hunt game near the spine. It was the second day of the hunt and none of the villagers had caught anything.

A young boy stopped to drink from his cantina and as he did he saw a body in the grass near the slope that led into the mountains. "Father!" He screamed at the top of his longs. He ran towards the body shooing the scavenger birds away. The boy managed to turn the body over just as his father came running up. "Is he alive?"

"Barely…" they both gasped at the sword.

"Father look at his sword…"

The man reverently unsheathed the blade, "Only Riders carry this kind of sword…"

"If he is a Rider… then where is his dragon?"

"I don't know… Go get our horses, we will take him back to the farm…"

"What about the others…"

"Do not worry about that do as I say…"

He didn't want to tell his son that he wanted to keep it quiet because if the man was Rider they may be rewarded for their troubles. He placed the man on his horse and told the others of their hunting group that his son wasn't well. When they got home he immediately sent a message to the Riders. The man's wife voiced her objections, afraid the man was a dark wizard or something. Her fears were unfounded as the man slept the entire time he was at their farm.

"Father they are coming!" The youngest child screamed as she pointed towards the sky.

Her father and elder brother came running out of the house to see three dragons descending towards the ground. The dragon in the lead was red, the one on the right was blue, and the one on the left was green. A tall man with dark hair and eyes dropped from the saddle of the red dragon.

"Greetings my name is Morzan…"

"Samel… son of Telson… These are my children Emerson my eldest and Tarah my daughter…" His wife had just come out. "And this is my wife Gazell…"

Brom joined Morzan, "Where is he?"

"He is still unconscious…" Samel said leading them through his house to a spare room. As they stood over Galbatorix's unconscious body Morzan placed a hand on his head. Then he used the ancient language to heal him of his injuries.

"Brom you will carry him on Saphira…" Without complaint he scooped him up and carried him out of the house. When they reached the front of the house, Morzan took a pouch from his belt and handed to Samel. "For your troubles…" The family stood together as the three dragons took off flying north with the mysterious man.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Judgment Day

The mocking taunts from Jornunvosk had stopped and was replaced by a burning rage that was a storm in Galbatorix's mind. Visions of glory and power danced in his head. Then there was a man with blood red hair and eyes that haunted his dreams. Along with Thirteen riders who all swore allegiance to Galbatorix, but he could not see their faces or the color of their dragons.

He awoke to the smiling caring face of his faithful servant Shaw. "It is good to see you awake sir…"

"Where am I?" he asked trying to sit up, but was too weak.

"You are in Ilirea… inside your suit…"

"How did I get here?"

"A farmer found you near the spine and tended to you… It was the rider Morzen who brought you back here… Vrael himself healed your wounds… You have been unconscious for the past three days…"

Galbatorix's stomach rumbled which caused Shaw to give him a piece of bread until a better meal could be prepared. "There is someone else who wants to see you…" Shaw stepped to the side and allowed Melina to come forward.

"Welcome back to the land of the living…" She said with a smile.

Galbatorix had swallowed the last piece of bread, "I have missed your beautiful face…"

While they talked, Shaw left and returned an hour later with a large tray of food. He sat up in the bed while Melina fed him roasted chicken, potatoes, corn, dough bread, cheese, grapes, glazed apples, and pitted prunes. There was a pitcher of brandy and water as well. He ate every crumb and drank every drop, then he released a long winded burp.

They all laughed, "I think I could eat another tray of food…"

"I bet you could…"

The door burst open and in walked Morzan and Brom, "He needs his rest…" Shaw said defiantly.

"No doubt, but the council of Elders is gathering and they want to see him immediately…"

Galbatorix tried to stand, but Shaw pushed him back down, "They can see him tomorrow…"

"Now…" Morzan demanded.

Shaw was about to say something else, but Galbatorix stopped him. "Its alright Shaw I am stronger than I look… I will see the council…"

Shaw and Melina followed the trio to the great hall where the Elders gathered. The doors opened on their own accord and Galbatorix went in alone.

The Elders had been in a heated argument when Galbatorix entered the hall. It grew quiet as he arrogantly crossed the marble floor to stand before the Elder Riders and their Dragons.

"Do you know why we have summoned you…" Vrael asked in a stern tone of voice.

"I suspect it has something to do with my venture into the spine…"

("Do not mock us Galbatorix… You have much to answer for…") Tiamax said.

"Speak Galbatorix… What do you have to say for yourself…"

He sighed, "A great travesty has happened, but this travesty can be turned into a victory… If you the Elders are bold… I ask that you grant me another Dragon that I may continue what I started…"

The only sound being made now was a feint growl coming from the elder dragons. The looks on the faces of the Riders was one of shock and disgust. "I cry your pardon…" Darwon said, "…but did you just ask us for another dragon…"

"You heard correct…"

As they talked Jornunvosk stood behind the council Dragons. She put her head down and faded away. "I cannot believe my ears…" Shianlou said.

Feeling things were about to get out of hand Vrael told Galbatorix to leave while they discussed his request in private.

"I find myself unable to speak…" Caphius said.

Darwon looked at Caphius, "The longer I live the more I see… The less I want to see or hear… Lord Caphius… it hurts me to say this but I am starting to believe as you… Though something a little less drastic than removing humans from the blood oath pact should be done… We should be more selective of those humans allowed to become Dragon Riders…" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Vrael smiled, "We can decide what to do about that later… Now we have more pressing matters to discuss…"

"My Lord Vrael you are not actually considering his request…" Bumier asked.

Tiamax growled at the elf, "No of course not… I just wonder what could have driven Galbatorix to ask such a thing…"

("Madness…") The red dragon Vulcan said. ("He is mad if he thinks we are going to grant him another dragon…")

"Such a thing has never been done in the history of our order…" Shianlou said.

"Galbatorix will have to be judged…" Vanour said.

His statement drew a look from Oromis, "For what… Kailen and Ber died yes but they followed Galbatorix of their own free will… Are we going to judge him for their deaths…"

"Then we judge him for violating the peace talks and reckless endangerment…"

One by one the council members agreed, but it was Glaedr who said; ("It would be a shame to loose such a powerful spellcaster… perhaps the council should give more consideration to Galbatorix's request….") Oromis looked at Glaedr when he said this. While the other Riders yelled back and forth at one another. Oromis stood up and everyone grew quiet. "Better than any of you I understand the reason Glaedr said what he said… I call to remembrance that several wild dragons have expressed a desire to be bonded…"

("Even so there is no dragon alive wild or unhatched who would bond with someone who has already been bonded to another dragon…") Tiamax said.

"Galbatorix shall be judged!" Vrael's voice boomed and that settled the matter.

("The charges are reckless endangerment and violating the peace…") Vulcan said speaking up. ("…How shall he be punished?")

The room grew quiet and no one wanted to say finally Oromis spoke again, "Death would be too severe… Exile would be a waste of his talents… So we make him a vassal of the Riders…"

Tiamax snorted flames from his nostrils, ("He is so arrogant I doubt he would accept…")

Vrael stood up, "This is best, but Galbatorix must show penance for his crimes…"

("The dragon Vaergoth will not let this go… Jornunvosk was his mate… He may even take this up with Onex…") The green dragon Emsadee said.

("I shall speak with my father on the matter…") Tiamax said.

"Let Galbatorix come forth…" Vrael's voice boomed.

"It has never been done in the history of the order…" Shaw said when Galbatorix told him and Melina about his request.

"Do you think they will grant it?" Melina asked.

"I believe so…"

"Don't be so sure… Sir…" Shaw said. "Vaergoth the wild dragon will want revenge and if he goes to the other wild dragons there will be blood…"

"I am not concerned about that… It might not go that far… Wild dragons are proud… Vaergoth will probably handle the situation himself…" Shaw was about to say something else when Galbatorix jumped up, "What is taking them so long…"

Five hours passed before Vrael's unmistakable voice shook the doors, "Let Galbatorix come forth…"

He sighed deeply and took a step towards the doors, "Good luck…" Shaw said.

Galbatorix took a deep breath again as he entered the hall to face the council of Elders. They wore faceless expressions as they returned his cold eye stare. Despite their expressions Galbatorix was sure he had convinced them to accept his request. "Have you made your decision?" He asked.

"Indeed we have…" Vrael said.

("Never in the history of the order of dragon riders has someone asked for another dragon to replace the one they lost…") Tiamax said projecting his thoughts.

"Galbatorix… you stand charged with reckless endangerment to yourself and your fellow riders…"As Vrael spoke Galbatorix's face changed and he gasped in disbelief, "…You are charged with breaking the peace talks and entering Urgal territory without the sanction of the council."

"You would dare judge me…"

"Be careful of what you say next Galbatorix…" Caphius said. "...We are not without mercy, but it has it's limits. Three dragons and two Riders are dead… We do not judge you for their deaths, but we do judge you for your reckless actions…"

("Let him speak…") The brown dragon Barabel said.

Galbatorix took a deep breath, after realizing he would have to win the council over to his line of thinking. "As you say my lord…" He took another deep breath, "Forgive me… In the short term of my service to the order I have done many great things on its behalf… I am the greatest human rider to ever live… I miss Jornunvosk more than you know. I mourn her greatly, but I cannot allow her death to stop me from living…" He took a deep breath.

"Nor should you…" Oromis said.

"Even so… In life all beings seek new a new love after the death of someone special… Both humans and Dwarves remarry after loosing a beloved one… Why should it be different for a Rider who has power as I do to seek another dragon… All my past accomplishments are for naught if I do not continue on as before… I implore you to take in my words and reconsider…"

It was quiet and the Elder Riders and Dragons looked at each other. some dragons and riders held private conversations with each other. Others talked to each other in their minds. It was Shianlou, who broke the silence. "Your words are elegant Galbatorix and many of your words have merit, but this isn't the case of two lovers whether they be elf, dwarf, or human… The bond between Rider and Dragon is greater than any love and deeper than any feeling felt between male and female…" Her voice was getting stronger and angrier as she spoke. "For you to compare one to the other befits a nobleman trying to justify his excessive lifestyle to those he rules…"

"Then you misunderstand… and you deny an opportunity to be apart of history…"

"History!" She screamed. Her dragon Vulcan added to her sentiment by growling.

"Peace Master Shianlou…" Vrael said.

"Yes history…" All logic slowly went out the window as Galbatorix continued speaking. His elegant words became pleas of desperation. He used words like destiny and glory. The order would be lost without him, there was a fever in his voice and the more Galbatorix spoke the more the council realized what they were dealing with. All the council dragons had enough, they roared in unison to silence him.

"We have heard enough…" The elf Oauleth said. ("Our judgment remains unchanged…") His dragon Emsadee said finishing the sentence. "If you recant your request and show some penance for your actions we will make you a vassal spellcaster…"

Galbatorix's eyes began to tear and he saw now the council for they truly were. "A vassal…" He yelled, "I am no one's vassal… I am Galbatorix… In denying my destiny you deny yourselves… but what can be done when this order is ruled by fat lazy pigheaded elves…" Smoke and sometimes fire was streaming from the noses of the council dragons. "So bent in your ways you leave no room for growth or imagination… And the one human you allowed onto the council has been corrupted by tyrannical way of doing things…" By now several of the Elders jumped up from their seats drawing their swords.

"Peace!" Although the word was shouted it sounded like a musical note from Oromis. He stood up motioning with his hands for those standing to be seated. "Galbatorix…" He sighed, "You… you are angry and upset at Jornunvosk's loss… Don't compound the tragedy with a denied request… Do not allow anger to eat your heart away… Remember the time you had with Jornunvosk… Do not mar her memory with your anger…"

Oromis took his seat as the Elders hoped Galbatorix would head the words just spoken. He sighed and unsheathed his sword, which caused some of the Elders to reach for their swords. He held the blade up and threw it down on the marble floor. "I reject you all… No one judges me… I see the truth now… If not for your weak single minded teachings Jornunvosk would still be alive… Gone is the glory of old replaced by narrow minded Riders…"

He turned and left the great hall as they broke out into conversation. Some called his name and others called him madman, but he ignored them as the doors closed behind him.

"I'm sorry…" Melina said when she saw the look on Galbatorix's face.

He walked pass her without acknowledging her or Shaw, despite their pleas. He went to his apartment in the palace and packed his clothes.

There was a roar and a shadow flew past his window. Galbatorix's mind was bombarded with images of blood and revenge that emanated from the dragon Vaergoth.

He responded in the ancient language, (_"If you wish to fight dragon then fight we shall…") _He replied projecting his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Bloody Hands

What happened between the council and Galbatorix could not be kept quiet and spread through the city like wild fire. Now the wild dragon Vaergoth circled the city in rage. "Don't face him… He'll kill you…" Melina pleaded, but her words fell on def ears.

As Galbatorix walked up the cobblestone streets of Illearia people both noble and common followed in his raging march towards the gate. A few of the Elder Dragons flew out of the palace towards the spot where Galbatorix and Vaergoth agreed to face each other. Soldiers gathered on the walls, men women and children ran out of the gates to see the duel between the fallen one and the wild dragon. The fallen one is what they were calling Galbatorix now. He walked for twenty leagues to the banks of the Ramr river.

Caiphus, Bumier, Vanour, along with a few vassal soldiers kept the gathering crowds at a safe distance. For added protection they started erecting wards around the people especially when they refused to disperse. The elder dragons tried to reason with Vaergoth, but there is no reasoning with an angry, vengeful dragon.

"Sir…" Shaw yelled throwing him a sword. He had stolen it from the armory. It was an elven sword.

Smoke streamed from Vaergoth's nostrils as he faced the two-legged fool who led his mate to her death. _("Because of your love for Jornunvosk… I will offer you this one chance to leave Vaergoth… take it or die…") _He said in the ancient language.

The dragon snorted and spewed fire at Galbatorix. With his hands, he redirected the flames without using the ancient language. Vaergoth was a wild dragon without a rider to channel his magic into wards so the flames burned his right wing. He roared in pain and leapt at Galbatorix with his claws out. Galbatorix dove to the side swinging his blade, blood spattered as he severed two of the dragon's claws. Vaergoth swung his tail puncturing Galbatorix's right arm. The blow sent him to the ground. Vaergoth swung his tail again, but Galbatorix rolled to the side and stabbed him in the tail. The dragon swung his head around and tried to catch the two-legged warrior in between his teeth, but Galbatorix leapt up grabbing a spike on his neck. Vaergoth leapt into the air trying to throw him off, but Galbatorix held on tight. He looped around twisted in the air but still Galbatorix held on. Then Vaergoth dove for the river and as he did Galbatorix released the dragon just as he splashed into the water. Galbatorx landed on the riverbank facing the water, _"Let water surround this dragon and freeze… Now rise up…"_ He quickly yelled in the ancient language. Before Vaergoth could fly out of the water he was encaged in a ball of water. It froze and rose up out of the water slowly with Galbatorix pointing both his clawed hands at the ball of ice. The elders along with the gathered crowd looked in wonder and awe at the display of magic, power and strength. Galbatorix's strength defied nature.

"He should be dead…" Caphius said, but like all people who new their true names in the ancient language his strength had doubled.

The icy prison began to crack and with a blast of magic Vaergoth freed himself and sent the shards of ice at Galbatorix. One of the shards stabbed him in the leg and the dragon tackled him to the ground. Vaergoth opened his mouth to finish him, but Galbatorix combined all the death words into one spell with a thought and killed the dragon. That last piece of magic brought Galbatorix once again to the brink of death. It was Melina who rushed to his side and began healing him.

"Leave him to die…" Vanour coldly said. She ignored him and asked Shaw for help, while the crowds dispersed and the elder dragons burned Vaergoth's body. When the elders confronted Melina and Shaw they ripped the seals of oath from their necks and threw them at the feet of the elders.

"My love for him is greater than my oath to the riders…" Melina declared.

Galbator awoke to the smell of cooking stew and the pole of a tent. He was wrapped in enchanted blankets designed to heal and strengthen him. "He is awake…" Shaw declared. He snapped his head towards the voice.

Melina ran up to him, "How do you feel…"

"Like I want to die…"

She smiled, "Well today isn't that day…"

"How did I get here?"

"She saved your life…" Shaw declared.

"Councilor Vanour wanted to leave you for dead…"

"But why this tent…"

Melina looked at Shaw who responded, "Well we resigned our commissions, but the council has exiled you from the city and all territories of the Broddring Kingdom…"

He sat up and Melina brought him some stew, but he flung the bowl and stood up. "You should rest…" Melina said in concern.

He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, "Leave me woman… I don't need you or him…" He stormed out of the tent leaving Melina on the ground crying.

"I am sure he didn't mean it…" Shaw said trying to comfort her.

"Just go…" She said in a sad voice.

Winter had come and the clouds were gathered over the northern half of the spine blanketing it in white. The still of winter was disturbed by the beating wings of the orange dragon Cacarot. He and Welmon flew to Ilearia with all speed. Welmon thought of Galbattorix as a son more than a student. So it was no surprise when he and Cacarot demanded an audience with the council on behalf of Galbatorix. The other masters who had a hand in training Galbatorix disagreed with them and tried to convince him not to, but he would here none of it. When they neared Ilearia on the fifth day of their journey, Welmon located Galbatorix with his mind and summoned him.

"I feel lost master…" He said to Welmon, "…I have lost Jornunvosk and Melina…"

("Nothing is truly lost…") Cacarot said.

"Yes Cacarot is right…" He pointed to Galbatorix;s heart, "…Jornunvosk lives here and Melina… well if she truly loves you she will forgive and follow you into the void if she has too…"

They sat in his camp on the banks of the river, 'Can you help me master… You must…" He said begging, "Convince the Elders it is best if they granted me a new dragon…"

('Then it is true…") Vaergoth said. ("…Jornunvosk is truly lost if you wish to replace her so easily…")

"No master…" He addressed him aloud, "…its not like that…" He used many of the same words he used on the council. "you must help me master if anyone can it is you…"

"I…"

"Please…" Galbatorix begged interrupting.

Welmon smiled, "Very well… I will see what I can do…" He grabbed the elder rider and hugged him.

"Thank you master…"

"Come with me…" They climbed onto Cacarot's back and flew to the palace.

As Welmon walked through the halls of the palace with Galbatorix at his side the Riders, nobles, and servants gave Galbatorix a look of disgust. Some of them whispered to each other as he walked the halls in the wake of Master Welmon.

Vrael and the other elders were already assembled, waiting for Welmon to arrive. The doors opened and Welmon entered with Cacarot at his side. Welmon wasn't a tall man, but he made up for his height with his commanding voice. Welmon was over one hundred years old, but he had the look of a man in his early forties. He wore a topknot and his clothes were of elven design. His sword Raz'Deor was strapped across his back.

"Master Welmon… Master Cacarot welcome it has been some time…" Derwon said greeting them both.

"Yes it has master…"

"We know why you have come…" Vrael said after everyone was given a proper greeting. "My question is why… Why would you want to defend the actions of someone so vile…"

"Vile is a cruel word Master Vrael… Are we going to cast aside everything Galbatorix has done on our behalf…"

("You are defending his actions…") Tiamax asked.

"No… Galbatorix has been punished enough with the death of Jornunvosk… How would any of us react if we lost our bond partners… All I am saying is understand Galbatorix and fix the problem…"

Galbatorix paced back and forth in front of the doors while his master and friend pleaded his request before the council. He sat on the bench in the hall, every now and then someone would pass by just to look down on him. Galbatorix closed his eyes hoping the council could be swayed by his masters, when he jumped. He knew the sound of those sandaled feet anywhere. It was Melina walking up the hall, she stood in front of him eying him with hurt in her eyes.

"I am sorry…" Galbatorix said standing up and giving her a hug. "Because of you I am still alive…"

She took a seat beside him and together they waited and waited. The hours dragged on and the sun began to set. Long shadows were cast throughout the city by the star Aiedel setting. When the doors finally opened, both Galbatorix and Melina jumped up.

"Masters… Will the council grant me a new Dragon…"

He looked at Melina, then he looked at Galbatorix, "Walk with us…"

("The woman cannot stay…") Cacarot said.

"I will find you later…" Melina said when Galbatorix relayed to her what the dragon said.

They went to garden and as they walked Galbatorix plied Welmon with questions, but he refused to answer. When they got to the garden he plucked a rose from the bush and showed it to Galbatorix.

"Does the fact that I plucked this rose from the bush make it any less of a rose?"

Galbatorix pushed down his anger and thought about the question. "No master it is still a rose… It will die but what you did makes it no less than a rose…"

Welmon pulled all the petals off the rose, "Is it still a rose…" He asked handing the flower to him.

"Yes… I suppose…"

("And what of you Galbatorix… Are you still a rider…") Cacarot asked.

He sighed seeing where they were going with the line of questioning. "To be a Rider I must have a Dragon to ride…"

"If I died would that make Cacarot hear any less of a Dragon…" Welmon asked. He could not answer. "All the matters is what you believe in your heart… I spoke with the council and I feel as they do but I don't agree with all their policies… If you show the council penance for your actions they will allow back into the fold…"

Galbatorix was feeling angry as he asked, "As what…"

"As a trainer at the academy…"

"No!" Galbatorix screamed. Cacarot growled at him for the outburst and Galbatorix took a deep breath. He began speaking and used many of the words he said to the council.

"Fine words… but try and look at this from the council's point of view…"

"and my views don't matter… Master… You must know in your heart it is the right thing to do… Do not be blinded by the lies of those pompous elves and that Decrepit old man of a human…"

Welmon slapped Galbatorix across the face drawing blood from his lip. "I never thought I would hear such disrespect from you… I have been like a father to you and Master Darwon was like one to me I will not have you disparage his name in my presence…"

It happened so fast that Cacarot did not respond until the thud of the body hit the ground of the garden. It started with a scream from Galbatorix, he moved like lightening flashing in the sky. His hand wrapped around the pummel of Welmon's sword and he drew it from the sheath slashing Welmon across the chest. Then he slit the man's throat and Welmon hit the ground with a thud. Cacarot was so shocked by the death of his rider, that the dragon stood still as statue. A whimper came from Cacarot that turned into a growl, then the growl became a roar. He lunged forward with his mouth open, but Galbatorix twisted the sword around and stabbed Cacarot in the roof of his mouth from the inside. He threw out his hand extending his mind down the dragon's throat searching for the organ responsible for fire. He found it and ruptured it, Cacarot's organs were cooked from the inside and died spitting up blood.

Galbatorix stood there shaking, he had the blood of both Cacarot and Welmon on his tunic. He dropped the sword standing over the carcasses, breathing heavy. He looked down at his bloody hands and made fists. There was a crash, he turned to see Shaw standing at the entrance to the garden. He had been carrying a potted plant to place in the garden.

His face twisted in horror as he looked between the two dead bodies and Galbatorix's bloody hands. "MURDERER!" He screamed leaving the garden.

"So this is how it begins…" Galbatorix ran to the wall and used magic to jump over it. He ran through the streets of Illearia, which was still busy at dusk. He ran through the crowds and as he did, Galbatorix could hear the bells ring in alarm. He ran up to the well and jumped down it. A woman screamed and fainted as a crowd gathered around the well to watch.

Galbatorix landed on his feet with a splash, he broke the bucket and grabbed a piece of wood.

All the wells in Illearia were fed by an underground river that was supplied by the Ramr. An intricate maze of tunnels ran beneath the city and Galbatorix used it as a means of escape. The water was low this time of year. Galbatorix stopped to catch his breath and rest. He couldn't reach out with his mind because by now the riders were looking for him. He used magic to seal off the tunnel behind him and continued on. Eventually Galbatorix came upon a huge part of the tunnel where the ceiling was crawling with bats.

The bats swarmed at him._ "Fatheel…" _He said killing them with one word. He used magic to cook a few of the bats and ate.

"We searched everywhere my lord… There is no sign of him…" A young Elf Rider said to Vrael.

"Keep looking he could not have gotten far on foot…"

_("Ek'nauth!") _Shale said in the ancient language cursing. ("Cacarot and Welmon were our friends… Galbatorix must die for this crime…")

That is when Shianlou entered the great hall, "Witnesses say they saw a man matching Galbatorix's description dive into the well of the main square … We searched the tunnels, but the one leading north had a cave in…"

("Then he is heading for the Ramr River…") Tiamax said.

Vrael closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, ("Here me members of the order… To all those who carry a rider's sword… Galbatorix has murdered Master Welmon and his Dragon Cacarot… He is an enemy, hunt him down and brought back alive to be judged… That is all…")

Galbatorix had to phase into the walls of the tunnels to avoid the soldiers, Spellcasters, and Riders searching the tunnels. When he reached the main tunnel and the exit he crawled on the ground three feet beneath it phased. He silently crawled into the water and used magic to grow some gills to breath under water. His nose flattened like a fish's and he grew gills on each side of his cheeks. His hands and feet became webbed. It only took a few seconds to grow accustomed to breathing under water. When he did he swam up stream towards the mountains. He had to lose most of his clothes as they were weighing him down. When he reached the bend in the river Galbatorix rested and ate fish he cooked with magic. Three days passed before Galbatorix emerged from the river. He was many leagues from Illearia and entered the Hadarac desert.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Galbatorix and Durza

Galbatorix started wondering the Hadarac desert a hunted man. Every now and then he would see a Dragon flying overhead or in the distance. He would flash the Rider with his mind to get them off his trail. The spotting of the dragons became more frequent so he journeyed deeper into the desert. Galbatorix used magic to darken his skin and shorten his hair so that he could live among the desert clans that roamed the Hadarac. He spent the next two months with the clan Sw'jountar, but when a Rider of the clan came to visit his people Galbatorix left the clan and traveled the great desert alone. He traveled at night because it was unusually cool at night and he slept during the day using magic to keep cool.

He sighed, ("What shall I do now…") he thought to himself. His stomach growled and he killed a large desert lizard and ate it. The days turned to weeks and the weeks became months. Galbatorix had been wondering the Hadarac for past seven months. During that time he learned to spot the hidden oasis of the desert tribes many of which were hidden by illusions and spells he easily overcame. Galbatorix decided to make one his home and there he would scree the parts of alagaesia he was familiar with.

It was night and he was preparing some food that would last him the week. The fire flickered and a strange feeling came over Galbatorix. He stood up and looked around, then he opened his mind up. Something or someone was watching him.

"Who is there… Show yourself!" He demanded.

The fire flickered again then it belched red flames that wound through the air and whipped around. The flame of fire stood on the stand and took the form of a tall human. When the flames extinguished a Shade was standing before Galbatorix.

Now Galbatorix had traded some gold he created with magic to buy a sword and bow from one of the desert clans. He drew his sword remembering his lessons about shades. Only three people in history have ever killed Shades one of them was a Rider. He also remembered that in order to kill a shade you had to stab them in the heart.

"May I join you…"

Galbatorix was on his feet in a fighting stance, "What do you want Shade?"

"My name is Durza… To answer your question… I want more power…" he looked Galbatorix up and down, "What do you want…" He didn't answer, "Let me guess… You want to feel the air rushing across you face as you ride the back of a dragon…"

Galbatorix gasped, the shade had not gained entrance into his mind so how did he know. "How do you know about that?"

"I have been watching you… Ever since you defeated the Shadow Lords… I have been waiting a long time to meet a Rider like you…"

"Why?"

He glanced at the sword, "Oh and you can put that away, if I was interested in fighting you would we be talking…" Galbatorix didn't sheath his sword. He sat crossed legged on the opposite side of the fire with his sword in his lap. "If you want another Dragon you are going to have to take it… I can teach you things… Words of power, ancient spells the elves dare not utter… If you apprentice yourself to me…"

"Why would I join you…" Galbatorix was interested in what the Shade was saying but he hid his emotions behind an expressionless face.

"Because you have blood on your hands and though you are slowly slipping from the minds of the Riders there are some who will never give up looking for you… The riders are fat and pompous… Their glory has faded replaced by their arrogance… You can be more and surpass them all…"

Galbatorix smiled and flicked his sword, "Perhaps if I kill you they will welcome me back into the fold…"

He smiled flashing his pointed teeth, "That is one way to go… but we both know that they will never give you another dragon…"

Galbatorix's mind was racing, Durza as he called himself knew things about the ancient language, but he was not willing to apprentice himself to the Shade. He needed to be in control of the situation and how he learned. ("A duel…") The idea just popped into his head. Shades were arrogant, if he could trick the Shade into a non-lethal duel. He could gain the advantage. "Alright Durza I have a deal for you…" Galbatorix proposed a dual in which they both got to say one spell. They would fight a wizards duel, but not to the death, whoever could get the other to say I yield would be the winner. The loser would pledge himself to the winner.

"I accept your deal… Galbatorix... and when I beat you… You will be mine…"

They stood up at the same time and began mouthing their spells. Galbatorix could reenergize his body through the sun or moonlight. Even the light of the stars reenergized him. Confident in his ability he placed wards up that would draw their strength and power from the light.

"I am ready…" Galbatorix said.

Durza was still speaking his spell under his breath. The first thing he said in the ancient language wasn't a spell, it was an oath that he wasn't bound by any oath he made to Galbatorix. It was a safety net just in case Galbatorix won their duel. He couldn't underestimate Galbatorix because he was very powerful. The second part was a two part spell of power.

"I am ready…" He finally said.

"That was some spell…" Galbatorix said smiling.

"Let us begin…"

They attacked each other's minds, Durza's strength was incredible, but nothing Galbatorix felt he couldn't overcome. The minutes became hours as the moon slowly moved across the starlit sky. It was midnight and neither combatant had made any headway against each other at least it seemed that way. Galbatorix was a patient man if anything, he was using Durza's arrogance against him. While he drew all his attention to the front Galbatorix divided his mind and was searching for flaws in his defence. He found one and like a mouse sneaking into a castle he drew bits and pieces of information out.

"You are strong Durza… Trying to wear me out?"

"Of course…"

"It will not work Durza or should I call you Cairsab…" Durza's mask like visage of death twisted into pure rage as he realized what Galbatorix had done.

"Die!" He screamed leaping at Galbatorix. Breaking the pack they had just made in the ancient language weakened Durza and the toll his vow exacted would have killed a normal human being, but Durza wasn't human. They grappled in the sand, wrestling back and forth. When they broke apart Durza unsheathed his sword, cutting Galbatorix on the face. It was a dangerous trick to use, but Galbatorix wanted to anger him so that he could get into his head. He gained control of the Shade's mind and screamed; "_Seloi Desafar Insollar Tu Nec…" _Which meant, surround this Shade with sand? At his command the sand gathered around Durza incasing him in a pillar of sand. He then said two words to harden the sand prison and focused on holding him there. The Shade was still strong even after breaking his vow in the ancient language, but Galbatorix was determined to win this duel. As the hours passed the Shade still fought to free himself from his sand prison. Galabtorix was on his knees, his body was ready to give out. His hands trembled and his breath came in great heaves.

("How long can he last… He needs air to breath… Dam you submit!")

He breathed a sigh of relief when the Shade touched his mind; ("I yield…") Galbatorix released the magic and fell to his face.

When he awoke Galbatorix was beneath a blanket and his body's energy had been restored. He looked at Durza who was cooking some stew. The star Aiedel was getting ready to rise.

"That was some fight you put up last night…" Durza said as Galbatorix stood up to stretch.

"Thank you…" He sat down on the blanket and took some stew. "So when do we begin…"

"As soon as you recover your strength…" They both ate in silence for a few seconds, but Galbatorix broke the silence.

"Why didn't you kill me while I slept…"

"There would be nothing for me to gain by killing would there?" Galbatorix smiled, "Now answer me a question… How did you beat me?"

"By shaping my body… When I learned the ins and outs of transmutation… I transformed my body so that it could recover any energy I used with magic by absorbing sunlight… The spell has its drawbacks, but the benefits outweigh them…"

"Clever spell… We will both rest today and tomorrow we will travel to my cave where your lessons begin… My lord…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Secrets of the Ancient Language

_"Garjla.." _Galbatorix screamed and a patch of sand burst into flames. The cave was in the sand, but the inside was solid rock and protected by spells of illusions. The word Galbatorix used was a variant of Brisinger a more powerful word that required less energy. It only took Galbatorix a matter of seconds to master new words and phrases.

"Very good… Well done…" Durza said removing a scroll from the rack on the wall. "We are done for the day… Here take this I want you to learn these wards… they are very powerful… They draw their energy not from you but from the magic used against you… They also draw energy from the one who fights against you…"

"Where did you find this stuff…"

"That is a secret I cannot reveal…"

"I order you to tell me remember your vow…"

Durza sneered, he wasn't always bound to obey Galbatorix because of the vow he made before he swore himself in the ancient language. Sometimes he could ignore an order, but other times like now, he had to obey.

"There was a city on mount Ber'coth of the Beor Mountains… It no longer exists… but the people of the city practiced all sorts of dark magic… I found evidence that they were wiped out by an army of dragons… I searched for many days the ruins of the ancient city and I found a chest buried in the old palace… I buried the city in an avalanche… the dwarves never knew it existed… Learn those spells well for on the morrow you will need them…"

The next day they stood in the back of the cave facing each other, Galbatorix had already placed one of the wards up. Durza attacked him with a red bolt of energy. It splattered against his wards never touching him. Durza swung his sword, but the blade never touched him. After the exercise they ate some food and got back to work.

Galbatorix learned the spells of power, two long spells that when used they allowed the user to gain the magical strength of any and every enemy they faced. He learned the six phrases of death, spells so deadly that he could slaughter entire cities with them.

"_Sadar Skulbulba Garjla Brisinger Dathka" _Durza said in the ancient language. "It is called the burning curse… It was invented by Anurin… Vrael's predecessor…"

"How do you know that spell…" He asked in amazement.

"Because a Rider used it on me trying to kill me with it… It is the most powerful spell I have ever encountered…"

"_Skulbulba…_ I will need dragon fire to use that spell…"

"Yes that is what makes the spell so dangerous… There is no counter to it although the spell can be redirected… it cannot be blocked either…"

Galbatorix sighed, "I need a dragon…"

"That I cannot help you with…"

"I know, but the time is approaching when I must reveal myself again…"

It would be another year before Galbatorix made a move, during which time he familiarized himself with the dark language and words of power.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Morzan's Dark Oath

These were strange times in Alagaesia, independent states like Belatona was threatening to succeed from the broddering kingdom. Civil war was threatening and the Urgals were always a constant threat to peace. The deed of Galbatorix had not been forgotten, but the attention of the Riders was as focused on the issue. It was Masters Shou, Dersjon, and their dragons were still on the hunt to avenge their friends Masters Welmon and Cacarot.

Morzan and Brael were also on the hunt although their motives were to increase their reputation and standing in the order. Morzan and Brael had been summoned to Oromis' suit in the master's tower. The master's tower was a tower in the east wing of the palace that housed the masters and their dragons. Brael flew up to the opening and landed on the balcony. When they entered the suit Glaedr was eating on a deer and Oromis was at his desk writing.

_"You summoned us master…"_They addressed each other in the ancient language.

_("We did…") _Glaedr said answering.

_"I understand that you still wish to continue the hunt for Galbatorix…"_

_"Yes master…"_

_("It has been over a year…")_

_"Still master… He is dangerous… I think he is out there planning and plotting…"_

Oromis stood up and walked across the room, _"I do not want you are Brael searching for Galbatorix…"_

_("But why master… If anyone can bring Galabtorix to justice it is us…") _Brael said.

Oromis sighed, "_Is it justice you seek or glory…" _He asked looking at the both of them. _"Vrael recently screed for Galbatorix and learned that he is with a Shade named Durza…"_

_("The council believes Galbatorix is in league with this Shade… and We have declared only those with the rank of master shall hunt this Shade and Galbatorix…") _Glaedr said.

Oromis placed his hands on Morzan's shoulders, _"I know your pride… Leave this matter to the Masters Morzan… The council isn't tolerating anymore arrogance from young human riders…"_

Morzan didn't respond he turned on his heals and climbed up Brael's shoulder to the saddle on his back and they took off. Oromis came to the balcony to watch them fly off.

_("You know they will not let it go…") _Glaedr said to Oromis.

He sighed, _("I know… That is why I am going to have Brom watch him…")_

Morzan was in the caves beneath Illearia exploring them trying to find something the masters overlooked. Brael was by the river waiting for his return. Saphira landed next to him and while she talked with Brael, Brom entered the cave.

"What are you doing here Brom Knocker…"

'I hate when you call me that… Do not call me that!" Morzan just snorted. "Master Oromis is concerned about you…"

"I can take care of myself…"

"I am your friend Morzan let me help you…"

Morzan whirled around, "Help yourself first… Show some initiative… You have so much potential and you waste it…"

"Where does this hostility come from… Why do you speak to me in such a manner… I have always been your friend and I will always be… if you let me…"

"You want to be my friend then help me… instead of being Oromis' little spy…" Brom sighed and started searching through the mud for clues, they searched for hours and found nothing.

"Well…" Brom said. "Why are we searching these caves needlessly… If I was on the run then the perfect place to hide would be the Hadarac Desert among the wondering tribes…"

Morzan sighed in frustration, "Fine then you go back to the palace, go to the archives and fetch us maps of the Dessert I will gather some supplies for us in the city we will meet back here at sunset…"

Brom eyed him suspiciously, "Fine we will meet at sunset…"

They walked through the caves together and climbed onto their dragons. They flew back to the city together and Morzan landed in the city square while Saphira and Brom flew on back to the palace.

When they were out of sight Morzan began mouthing a spell that blocked anyone from watching him.

("You sure you want to do this alone?") Brael asked.

("I am let us be off…") Brael leapt into the air becoming invisible and flew out of Illearia heading east towards the desert.

("When are you going to stop trusting that over pompous two-legged fool…") Saphira barked. It was an hour past sunset and there was no sign of Morzan. ("He has done it to you again…")

("Saphira he is my friend…")

("No Brom, a true friend would not treat someone they cared about like that…")

("You don't know him like I do…")

("No…") Saphira bent her head down to face Brom. ("You don't know him… He is a bully and a user… You can have better friends…")

Brom sighed, ("Come let us go and tell Masters Oromis and Glaedr…")

("No… We were tasked with watching them I say we go and find them ourselves… At the least we will have something to tell our Masters…")

It took eight days of traveling through the desert to locate one of the desert clans. When Morzan approached them he was given a bad greeting. The desert people cared little for outsiders. Morzan left the oasis and returned looking like a desert dweller. He had colored his skin and changed his hair with magic. He asked a few indiscreet questions claiming he was a bounty hunter looking for a dark spellcaster. Eventually he learned that man had been among them over a year ago. When Morzan learned this he and Brael headed south.

("Morzan… Brael… I am hear come and take me… It is time I faced the council for my crimes…")

Galbatorix stood on a hill of sand with his arms folded, his sword and bow lay at his feet. ("Be careful… It could be a trap…") Brael warned in his mind.

"Where is your friend the Shade…" Morzan asked climbing out of the saddle.

"I am right here…" Durza said rising out of the sand. Before Brael or Morzan could react the sand softened into quick sand then it hardened around Brael's legs. He was stuck and when he tried to use magic the sand would rise up around him.

Morzan was up to his waist in sand unable to move. "The great and powerful Morzan… I feel a kindred spirit in you… We could be brothers…"

"I am nothing like you… So if you want to kill us then get it over with…"

Galbatorix looked at Durza and nodded, the Shade to both the surprise of Brael and Morzan bowed to Galbatorix and left. With a wave of his hand both Morzan and Brael were now free.

("I am going to tare you apart…") Brael said.

"No wait… Lets see what he has to say…"

("You can't be serious… Let us end him…") They argued and as they did Galbatorix remained silent. It took a while but Brael agreed to listen. ("If he says the wrong thing then he is dead…")

"Speak…"

Galbatorix sat down, "We are alike in many ways Morzan…"

"I doubt that… I am not a traitor or a murderer…"

"I did what was necessary… And so did you and Brael…" Brael growled when Galbatorix said his name. "You have killed before… And for what the name of the glorious order of riders… And what has serving the Riders gotten you… A dead lover…"

"Be careful…" Morzan said as Brael snorted fire from his nostrils.

"Take no offense… But she died needlessly… along with many other human Riders… The elves have created a system influenced and controlled by them… they decide who becomes a Rider and how that rider should live and die… Think about it… You and Selena were sent on a mission you truly weren't ready for… You are a skilled Rider and like all human Riders you feel the need to prove yourself to the elven riders… And while you and Brael got your revenge… Selena and Syndeer died needlessly… Many human Riders and their dragons die in the name of the power hording elves…" He spit on the ground, "King Abernost is a puppet… Someone to keep the humans in line while the elves force their will and power on all of Alagaesia… Well I have discovered a new power… Ancient magic the elves fear and dread… I shall use that power to right the wrongs committed against human Riders and Dragons…" He turned his attention to Brael, "…Yes you and your kin have been wronged by the elves… They used your people to gain the power they have and influence all of Alagaesia with their narrow minded views and beliefs… There is one race that has not been blinded by the beauty of the elven race and that is the Dwarves… Time and time again they reject the pact between Elves, Dragons, and humans…"

("They reject it because they are arrogant and unforgiving of wars we dragons waged against them…")

"True, but consider this as well… They see the truth behind the offer the elves make… and that is the fact that the elves want to rule all races through their puppets on the council of elders… How many human riders have sat on or even lead the high council… One and that is because Derwon is a friend of Vrael's…"

When Galbatorix fell silent Brael and Morzan started talking to each other in the privacy of their minds. They argued and debated with one another. They both believed Galbatorix had a legitimate argument and the conversation was taking the tone of joining him.

Finally, Morzan opened his eyes. "And what do you want from us?"

"Your help, in order to bring down the evil of the elves I need a new dragon…"

("There isn't a dragon in the world that would willingly join with you…") Brael said snorting.

"That is why I am going to take what I want… Durza and I have created a ritual that will allow me to bond with another dragon… I will take what I want…" For the next hour Galbatorix explained his plan in great detail.

"Impossible…" Morzan said pacing.

"It can be done and we can get away with it…"

"They will hunt us down and kill us…"

Galbatorix smiled, "I have been avoiding them this long…"

"Vrael…"

"Only saw what Durza and I wanted him to see…" Galbatorix said interrupting. "Help me…" He said extending his hand.

Morzan looked at Brael who said; "What about the wild dragons… They won't sit idly by while you try to overthrow over a thousand years of tradition…"

"My war is with the high council… Once the change is made your wild kin will accept the new order…"

After Brael agreed Morzan interlocked arms with Galbatorix, "I am with you… From this day forward… I am your friend and right hand I shall be… The First of the Forsworn…"

As Morzan repeated the same thing in the ancient language Durza appeared. Brael pledged himself as well then Galbatorix truned to Durza. "We are going to need an army…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Betrayal

The next day they left their camp in the desert, Durza traveled the lands of Alagaesia looking for men and women to join their cause. While Morzan, Brael and Galbatorix returned to Ilirea. Galbatorix sat behind Morzan invisible to all eyes and minds. Five miles before he reached the city walls Galbatorix leapt off Brael's back.

"And where have you been…" Brom asked.

Morzan had scar on his right cheek, "I don't have time for this…

Galbatorix… I fought Galbatorix and the Shade Durza…" He said breathing heavily. "Go and find Master Oromis… I wish to report to the high council…"

"Yes of course…" He started to run, but Brom turned, "Morzan I am glad you survived…"

"So am I…" When Brom was out of site he sneered. "Fool… Just like all the others…" Morzan had to work fast he sped his way through the palace to the new nursery wing where the hatchlings were being housed ever since egg island was abandoned. Morzan unlocked the gate and contacted Brael.

("Give me ten minutes and be at the wall once I have the dragon…") Galbatorix said to Brael when he had relayed Morzan's message. He was in the city in the disguise of a monk. He made his way through the streets of Ilirea. The guards didn't stop him as he entered the palace with a bunch of scrolls in his hand. He made his way down a hall that led to the hatchery. When Galbatorix dropped the scrolls on the floor some of them burst into flame. While others became balls of energy and zipped through the air to different places in the palace. Two of the remaining five scrolls became illusions of Urgals. One became an illusion of Galbatorix and the last two became Razac. Chaos broke out in the palace as the flames spread back in the opposite direction.

A young boy of ten years old was walking through the garden with his dragon Shruiken. Shruiken was black, his eyes were like the color of tar, his spikes, teeth, and claws were ivory white. His wings were the color of black smoke. When the alarm sounded he whipped his head back and forth in fear.

"Its alright little one… I won't let anything happen to you…" The boy said trying to comfort the dragon.

"Orsawn! What are doing out of the dormitory?" An elf Rider yelled.

"I am sorry master, but Shruiken and I could not sleep…" Orsawn couldn't sleep because Galbatorix was influencing his mind.

"Someone is playing a dirty trick… there is danger in the palace… Take Shruiken back to your room now…"

"Yes master…" Orsawn was about to move but he stopped. "Master will you come with us…"

"Of course…"

They hadn't taken three steps when an invisible blade sprouted through the elf's chest. Orsawn screamed in terror as the elf was hoisted into the air and thrown into the wall. Blood covered an invisible sword that began to fade into sight along it's length. A hand appeared and the hand belonged to Galbatorix. He threw out his hand touching the screaming boy on his head.

"_Thein SharFolgala… Jierda…"_

The boy's eyes rolled back into his head and as he feel to the ground Galbatorix snatched poor Shruiken from his arms. The little dragon bit Galbatorix on his wrist and clawed bloody furrows into his arm.

_Slytha!" _He yelled grinding his teeth. He healed his wounds and ran to the gate where Morzan was waiting on the other side with a black sword he had stolen from the garden of riders. Brael was there as well, but he was invisible. They took off into the night sky with their prize in hand. The Rider's sword Morzan had given Galbatorix was renamed Avaless.

It took several hours to sort out the mess and overcome the strange magics haunting the palace. The elders gathered in the great hall, but king Abernost was there demanding an explanation.

"What happened…"

"We were betrayed by Morzan…" Oromis said entering the hall. Glaedr was already there with the other elder Dragons. "He has joined Galbatorix and Durza… They killed Master Rhaemis and the hatchling Orsawn…"

"Why… Is this Shade Durza controlling them…"

"No…" Vrael's voice boomed, "Galbatorix and the Shade are working together… I am a fool… They wanted me to see them… They were hoping a Rider would come after them…"

("And they convinced this Rider to join them… and Not just any Rider Morzan…") Tiamax said.

"I am ashamed…" Oromis said putting his head down.

That is when the doors to the great hall slammed to the marble floor, pushed off the hindges by Rhaemis' white dragon Yvess. Smoke and fire streamed from his nostrils as his claws cracked the wooden door and then clacked across the marble floor.

("Blood I want blood… I want their heads… All of them…") The thoughts were so intense that he was projecting caused King Abernost to fall to his knees.

("Yvess… control yourself…") Tiamax ordered.

He ignored the older dragon, ("I shall not rest until their heads are removed from their carcasses… I shall feed their infested corpses to the Razac and watch… No one is to get in my way they are mine… And mine alone…") Without waiting for a reply Yvess jumped out the large window and into the sky.

Brom was twenty-four years old, a man of many talents though he often doubted his inner strength. He had a hooked nose and a runners build. His dirty brown hair was short and he was clean shaven. Brom was five feet eleven inches tall, but after begging and pleading with Morzan they combined their strength to make him six feet tall.

He sat on the bottom steps with his hands on his jaw, ("How could he betray us like that…") He thought to himself thinking about Morzan. Saphira comforted him as best she could, but she kept her opinions on the matter to herself, because she didn't want to upset Brom.

"Are you going to wallow in pity and remorse or get up and do something…" The question was asked by Oromis.

"Master I…"

He silenced Brom by raising his hand, "Do not let Morzan's actions trouble your heart… You have always been stronger than him… I had hoped you would see that for yourself and be a great influence to Morzan…" Oromis sighed, "I too blame myself for what Morzan did… If I had been a better teacher…"

"You are a great teacher master…"

"And you an excellent student… So pick yourself up…" They stood up together. "If anyone can find where Morzan has gone with Galbatorix it is you…"

"Thank you master… It just hurts so much to be betrayed and used like that…"

"Come Vrael wants every rider to hunt down the infidels…"

When the trio returned to camp they immediately prepared for the ritual that would unite Shruiken with Galbatorix. They took blood from Galbatorix and Shruiken then Durza mixed both in a bucket of water. When he spoke the words over the mixture he dipped Shruiken into it then Galbatorix dipped his unmarked hand in the bucket. When that was done Galbatorix woke Shruiken from his sleep. The little dragon growled at Galbatorix arching his back.

"He has spirit…" Morzan said.

Durza and Morzan began chanting in the ancient language, Galbatorix fell to his knees and poor Shruiken thrashed across the ground. He tried to resist, but the spell overwhelmed him and the two of them became one. Galbatorix turned his hand over to see a black patch burn into his hand. The gedwey ignasia on his right had was silver and the one on his left was black.

"I can feel his feelings, but I can't hear his thoughts…" Galbatorix said.

"Of course not you forced this dragon to bond with you… At times he will not be bound to obey you and anytime you wish you have the power to sever the connection…" Durza said.

"It matters not he is mine now…" He replied looking down at the dragon. The little dragon shruiken returned his stare with a burning hatred, because of his dead Rider whose name he could no longer remember.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. The Hunt

The entire order of Riders was on the hunt for Galbatorix, Morzan, and Durza. They searched the edges of Duweldenvarden, The Beor Mountains, The Spine, and the Hadarac Desert. They searched the great islands for any sign of the traitors and came up empty handed. During his travels Vrael learned something disturbing. Durza had been recruiting people for an army to his horror Galbatorix and Durza were preparing for war. The independent city of Belatona had secretly given troops to the betrayers, so at the behest of Vrael King Abernost sent an army to take over the city. Martial law had been declared in Belatona and King Xastell had been placed under arrest. His wife Queen Analee placed on the thrown.

It was Brom and Saphira who suggested that every Rider who had been put into exile be rounded up so that they didn't have a chance to join Galbatorix and Durza. Within a weeks time it had been decided to declare martial law throughout all the lands of Alagaesia. The unrest and mistrust brought about a halt to all trade in the land.

"Remain hidden my son…" A man by the name of Lear said to his oldest son hiding him in the cellar.

"I am not afraid my father…"

"Do as I say boy…" He kissed him on the forehead and placed an amulet around his neck.

Then he took all knowledge of his eldest son from the minds of his family and placed them in a jewel. He hid the jewel in the fireplace and went outside. Just as he emerged from his house, three dragons descended out of the sky. White, Black, and Silver landed in the fields, all three Riders were elves.

"_Lear Feldonsson…"_

"You will address me in this language…" Lear said in an angry tone of voice.

The elves looked at each other, "Fine…" The lead elf said pulling out a scroll. "It is ordered by Vrael and King Abernost that all former Riders are to be mentally examined for treachery… If treachery is found… you will be taken into cutody…"

Lear's wife stepped forward, "These lands are free you have no rights here… We are free subjects of King Dalen lord of Ceuneon…"

"Your King in fear that his subjects may be corrupted by outside forces has given the riders permission to police his lands… You all will now submit yourselves to mind probing…"

"I was a Rider… No longer, you call me a disgrace… My dragon is dead… For years I have been living hear in peace the past forgotten… And now you come to my farm in such a matter looking for what…"

"If there is no treachery then you will submit…"

"Do as you will… I no longer care…"

The elf turned to the others, "You search the house and you the barn… I will search their minds…" He watched the other two elves walk off before returning his attention to Lear. "Are these all your children?"

'Yes there are no others…" He searched their minds all at once. The two adults held on to their remaining three children tightly. By the time the elf finished the other two had returned.

"We found nothing suspicious… " The elves said at the same time. "Can any of the children use magic…" The elf who checked the barn asked.

The leader shook his head no, "There is one other matter we must address before leaving… Because you can use magic Vrael has deemed that all Former Riders be purged of their magical abilities… So that you cannot join our enemies…"

"You can't do this…"

"I am sorry… restrain him…" It only took a few seconds, and when it was over the elves left heading east.

"They have taken everything from me…" Lear said.

His oldest son knelt beside him, "Father you taught me everything about magic… Maybe I can undo what they did…"

He smiled, "No my son that is not possible…" Analee was serving dinner. They ate quietly without saying a word. When they were done Lear and Analee cleaned the dishes while the children prepared for bed.

The oldest was on the porch looking up at the stars. "Terran my son…" Lear said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Father…"

"I know… It has been in your eyes from the day I taught you your first spell… I didn't want you to have anything to with the riders… if they had learned you were my son…" He didn't finish his statement. "I was proud son and my pride led to the death of my heart… Scarr… I kept you here for my own selfish reasons… No more…" Lear reached down and pulled up a board, underneath was something wrapped in a white clothe. He picked it up unwrapped it and gave it to his son. It was a Rider's sword, red like the rose. The blade was the color of red wine. The hilt was wrapped in silver wire. The cross guard was silver as well. It had the make of a broad sword.

"Take it my son it is yours… I have taught you all I know of magic, the ancient language and the sword… From this day forth walk as man my son… Be strong even in these dangerous times…" He stepped closer and whispered into his son's ear. "There is a power rising in Alagaesia… a power that is making the Riders tremble… Find this power and latch onto it like a leach… One last piece of advice… Take it if you wish but know the journey is dangerous… There is a wild Dragon they call the rogue… He lives on the island Nia… He is an outcast because he challenged the king of dragons… If you are clever and brave then you can bond with this dragon… Wild dragons bonding with elves and humans is not uncommon but rare…" He pulled away and kissed him on both cheeks. "That is all I can give you…"

Terran smiled, "I shall avenge you and make you proud my father…" They hugged one last time and Terran left the porch running from the farm.

"What are your names…" An Elf named Jhourn said.

"My name is Revan Fireheart and this is my apprentice Angela…"

Brom and Chayane stood behind the elf as he questioned the two spellcasters.

"You know this area is crawling with Urgals…" Brom said.

Revan and Angela looked at each and hunched their shoulders, 'They don't bother us and we don't bother them…"

"Have you ever heard of a Shade by the name of Durza…" Brom asked

"So Durza is still alive…" Angela leaned over to Revan and whispered, "I told you master… That you missed his heart by an inch…"

("Great I will never hear the end of this…") Revan thought looking at Angela.

"So you have heard of him?" Chayane asked.

"Yes and no we do not know the whereabouts of the Fallen Riders Galbatorix and Morzan…"

"Neither will we let you in our heads…" Angela said defiantly.

"It would be better if the two of you cooperated…"

"I have a better idea…" Revan said. _"May death, take a hold of me and my apprentice Angela if we are deceiving these Riders in any way…"_

"There satisfied?" Angela asked placing her hands on her hips.

The elf sighed, "Will the two of you consider becoming vassals on behalf of the order?"

"No… but if you see Vrael tell him I am still waiting for that visit he promised me over fifty years ago…"

Brom's jaw dropped and the elf blinked once, "Okay I will deliver that message…"

Angela waved as the three Riders flew off to the north, "You have saucy mouth…" Revan said.

"I get it from you master…"

"Well as I promised you I am going to teach you how to make runes of fortune… The best thing to use for this is dragon parts… The fresher the better… I made mine from the scales of a dragon… This is the price I paid for trying to steal a dragon's scale… They are very temperamental about that sort of thing…" He had an unhealed slash on his left thigh.

The lessons lasted for two days, the first day was used to learn the intricate spells involved, then the actual process of creating the runes.

"Dragon bones are best, but you can use anything in nature… My master had some dragon knuckle bones but they were destroyed in a duel…"

"I think I am ready…" Angela said. Wearing her green armor, a studded belt, with a curved sword on it. Her curly blonde hair was tied in a bun and she was gaining a little weight.

"I have one last present for you…" He removed a cloak from his pack.

"Master I can't take this…"

He waved her off, "Pish posh… Now… be careful, avoid the Riders they have finally gone mad… and whatever you do don't stare a dragon in the eye…" They laughed and she hugged him fiercely, before leaving their cave in the spine. It would be the last time Angela the witch saw her master Revan alive.

Glaedr flew leading two dragons one purple and the other beige through the air. They flew south towards Reavestone in search of Orwin Oxheart whose hut was on the beach facing the water. Glaedr landed first then the beige dragon and finally the purple one.

"Orwin we need to talk…" Oromis said jumping down to the ground below.

"What if he doesn't cooperate?" The elven Rider of the purple dragon asked.

"Orwin is many things but he is no fool…" The other Rider said.

Glaedr watched intently as the door opened and a scruffy looking Orwin exited the hut, he had a dumb look on his face as he stared at the group of elves and dragons. He eyed the dragons in great fear.

("Something is not right…") Glaedr said.

Oromis looked at the dragon then he returned his attention to Oromis. "Do you know why we are here?" Orwin turned his head to the side and remained mute.

"Answer Master Oromis…" One elf yelled.

("He smells like a goat…") The beige Dragon said.

Oromis narrowed his eyes and pointed his dragon marked hand at Orwin. _"Reveal…" _He screamed in the ancient language. Orwin fell to his knees bellowing like a goat. A pair of horns sprouted from his forehead. Hair sprouted all over his face and arms. His hands became black as marble and then they were hooves. A goat cried in horror and broke off into a run.

"A trick…" The Rider of the beige dragon said. "He could be miles from here by now…"

"More importantly has he joined Galbatorix… Come we will return to Illearia…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Orwin Oxheart

When Galbatorix committed his crime Orwin had been watching through the eyes of a bird he had enchanted. Through his logical mind he figured Vrael would start persecuting former Riders in Exile. So he found a wild goat and transmutted the goat to look like him. Then he left his hut heading into the Beor Mountains and turning north towards the Hadarac Desert ("If I join Galbatorix, maybe he can help me reestablish my connection with Gaerravar… If the Shade is in charge I can kill him and bring Galbatorix to justice… Then maybe the Riders will remove my sentence and make me a vassal…")

Orwin spent the next few days creating three crystal daggers, the daggers were part of a spell he invented. The crystal held negative energy and when someone who could use magic was stabbed with it, they would be poisoned by a spell that would feed on their magic killing them. The spell would get stronger especially when they used magic. This was how he planned to defeat Galbatorix and his allies if they didn't accept his offer or he didn't like the situation.

("What do I do about any oaths I make to the boss…") He smiled and said in the ancient language. _"I am not bound by any word I make to Galbatorix, Durza, or Morzan…" _Satisfied he fell asleep under a tree. Early the next morning he started walking through the passes of the mountains until he came to a large opening in the mountains that lead to the desert.

Two days after entering the desert Orwin was confronted by a Razac. "Stay your plaze Rider…"

"_I am a friend… I seek Galbatorix…"_

The Razac turned his head to the side, "You dare speak my master's name…"

"I wish to join your master…"

The Razac hissed, "We shall see…" He raised his head towards the sky and released a long bellowing screech into the air. A few moments later a huge shadow was cast by a Lethberlka descending out of the sky. The Razac relieved Orwin of his sword and bow then made Orwin sit in front of him and off they took into the sky. Orwin was confused because the Lethberka kept climbing into the air instead of leveling off. They flew into a cloud and Orwin gasped because hidden in the cloud was a large piece of ice. It was a floating glacier and on it were hundreds of thousands of soldiers and tents. It wasn't cold it was cool and the sun got through the cloud but it wasn't hot. Some strange force Orwin couldn't identify held the floating island of ice in the air.

"Guard him…" The Razac said to two spellcasters when they landed.

A few minutes later the Razac returned with Morzan, "Orwin… Orwin Oxheart… How did you find us… "

"I will reveal that to your leader and him alone…"

Morzan smirked, "Bring him…"

Galbatorix sat on a black marble thrown with Durza at his left. When they stood before them Morzan and the two spellcasters bowed, then Morzan took his spot at Galbatorix's right and whispered into his ear.

"Orwin Oxheart… I have heard your name before… What brings you to my sky camp…"

"Revenge… Like you great one I have been wronged by the Elders…"

"That is not what I heard…" Morzan said, "You struck your dragon…"

"I did, but that was no cause for the Elders to separate me from Gaerravar…"

"Why come to us then…" Durza asked.

"Because if anyone can undo what the Elders did it is you… Galbatorix… You need Riders… on your side… Use your power and undo what the Elders did and I will swear myself to you…"

"How do we know you aren't a spy…"

"_I am no spy…" _He said addressing them in the ancient language,_ "I want what was taken from me…" _He looked at Galbatorix, _"Like you wanted a new Dragon… Help me and I will fight for you…"_

Galbatorix, Morzan, and Durza put their heads together and whispered amongst themselves. He heard Morzan use words like trust and need. Morzan sighed and nodded his head yes.

"You will travel with Morzan and Brael… Capture Gaerravar and bring him back here…" Orwin smiled and after swearing in the ancient language to serve Galbatorix Morzan prepared for their journey.

Morzan was getting ready to climb up Brael's side when he spun around and shoved Orwin to the icy ground. "Let's get something strait… I am watching you and if you prove to be disloyal… I will personally end you…"

"I understand…"

Morzan snorted and climbed up to the molded saddle on Brael's back. Orwin took a seat behind him and Brael leapt into the air followed by three Lethberka.

Gaerravar had a mate another green dragon name Isadar green eye. She was called green eye because one eye was green and the other was yellow. The two dragons had a nest away from the clan; it was on a hill a hundred miles north of lake Insentar. Morzan and Orwin had been watching the dragons for the past two days. The trap was ready to spring. Morzan summoned the Lethberka with his mind and they swooped down on the dragons.

Gaerravar roared spewing fire into the air, he leapt up with his wings open and caught one of the Lethberka by the neck. he dragged the winged creature to the ground and broke its neck with a violent shake. That is when Brael leapt out of the woods and tackled Gaerravar to the ground. Isadar was about to intervene when Morzan threw out his hand.

"_Don Moch…" _He yelled.

"No…" Orwin yelled as he watched the dragon go limp and die. "Why did you kill her…"

He snorted, "Losing your nerve already? If I had left her alive then she would have told the wild dragons… this way I can make it look as if the deed was done by a dark wizard…"

("Orwin… you spineless coward…") Gaerravar screamed with his mind.

Morzan and Orwin used magic to teleport half way back to their floating camp. When they vanished, Angela became visible and cut off the dead dragons right paw. As she was putting her invisibility cloak on five wild dragons came to the nest to see what the commotion was, but all they found was a dead green dragon. Isadar's eggs died inside her because she never got the chance to lay them.

When they returned to camp Durza ran a blade under Gaerravar's arm. then he ran the blade across the palm of Orwin's hand where the gidwey ignasia use to be. He mingled the blood and made a bloody symbol on Gaerravar's snout. Then he made the same symbol on Orwin's hand. Then Durza ordered Orwin to stand in front of Gaerravar who was shackled and muzzled. They all began chanting in the ancient language. After an hour Orwin fell to his knees as the link that was broken between them by the council was reestablished. The bloody marks Durza placed on the two spread across their bodies and faded. When the ritual was complete Orwin and Gaerravar were linked once again.

("I will kill myself before I bare you as a rider again…") Gaerravar said.

Orwin smiled and used his true name in the ancient so that Gaerravar wouldn't leave or betray. Nor could the dragon purposely harm himself. Galbatorix had Gaerravar help Brael train Shruiken while Morzan and Orwin trained under Galbatorix and Durza.

("You learn quickly little one…") Shruiken snorted. ("I am going hunting…) Brael said, but the other two dragons ignored him.

("Are you hungry…")

("No…") Shruiken said. He looked up Gaerravar, ("Why are you helping them betray the oath…")

Gaerravar snorted, ('Like you little one I am being forced into this madness…") Gaerravar told Shruiken his tale and how Orwin struck him, then the council's judgment and finally how Morzan, Orwin, and Brael captured him and killed his mate.

("You are dragon… the blood of our kin runs through your veins like me… Can't you free us…")

("Orwin has used my true name against me… I can do nothing little one…") Shruiken put his head down and whimpered. ("Take heart… I shall tell you a secret… You are linked with Galbatorix, but it is an unnatural link you did not choose him… Therefore you are stronger than him in some ways… Can he read your thoughts…")

He raised his head, ("No… How did you know?")

("I have been watching the two of you for some time now… Anyway your link is flawed… I will show you how to use his own thoughts against him and make Galbatorix believe his thoughts are yours…")

("I feel as I am going mad Gaerravar… I still feel my first Rider… but it is fading away replaced by the madness of Galbatorix… I don't even remember his name… I feel another dragon inside him…")

"Jornunvosk his first dragon…"

Because of their predicament Shruiken and Gaerravar became friends in private. Though in front of their Riders they showed contempt for one another.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. The Shamed Ones

"The three of you are strong and your strength increases, but we need more Riders to join us…" Durza said.

"And where do expect to find these Riders…" Morzan asked.

"What about the Shamed Ones…" Orwin said before Durza could speak. "No one has a greater axe to grind with the elders than them…"

Galbatorix looked at Durza who shrugged, "He has a point and the prison holds more than fallen Riders… It also holds dark spellcasters, mercenaries, pirates, warlords… That could swell our ranks…"

"I do not like this…" Morzan said, "The Shamed Ones can't be controlled…"

Galbatorix caressed the hilt of his new sword Avaless with a smile, "I can control them and if they don't swear allegiance to me I will kill them…" He looked at Morzan, "Is Shruiken ready?"

He shook his head, "Not yet, but Brael says he will be soon… his skills are incredible…"

Galbatorix stood up, "Then we will do this without him… I will ride one of the Lethberka…" For the next hour they made a plan to overcome a centuries worth of wards and spells that surrounded the island. Then they prepared for the journey, over two hundred troops would be helping with the prison break and ten of their most powerful spellcasters.

The sun was setting as two elven soldiers escorted a prisoner that had been dressed in a brown robe. An amulet had been placed on her neck to keep her from using magic. The woman's face was covered with a black hood. They led the woman up the stairs to Xaviar's office.

"Enter…" He said when the elves knocked. "What have you brought me today…" One of the elves removed the black hood to reveal a short-cropped hair woman with her left index finger missing.

"Her name is Kialandi… My lord… Her Dragon is already changed on the roof of the mesa…"

She spit on the floor as one of the elves handed Xaviar a scroll. He broke the wax seal and unrolled the scroll. His eyebrows went up when he read her crimes. "Summoning spirits… You humans live dangerously… You all are the bane of the order…" She hunched her shoulders. He sighed, "Bring her… No one has ever escaped from this prison…"

"Nothing is impregnable… or lasts forever…"

"Yes the council is considering having all the prisoners here executed…" He saw the fear in her eyes. "…Take heart because a few foolish Riders think you all can be rehabilitated…"

When they entered the main prison hold the men started whistling at her and she winked at a few of them. The Riders watched her intently wondering what crime she commited to placed here. One Rider caught Kialandi's eye and that was Foromir.

"You are served two meals a day… and the straw is changed once a day… You can have anything you wish to read so long as you don't cause trouble… Welcome to Shvenkas Prison or The Isle of shame…"

Kialandi watched until guards were gone, but someone whistled at her. "Hey girl what is your name…" The man with the baldhead and patch over his left eye.

"Kialandi…"

"You are kinda young to be here…" Another Rider said. She was tall and her hair was the color of starlight.

"I am old enough… How old are you…"

"I look sixteen, but I am fifty years old…"

"So why did they bring you here what did you do…" Another man asked he was a bear of a man and he looked a little like King Abernost. The other prisoners were just listening.

"My dragon and I were summoning spirits… What are your names and why are you here…"

"My name is Durnom and I am here because I wanted to take Abernost's place on the thrown… It was a beautiful plan… until that dam elf Chayane messed it up…"

"It was a stupid plan…" the woman said.

"And what is your name…"

"My name is Serra the Strong… I am here because I used the burning curse on an enemy…"

"Elwoth the beheader… I killed my master…" The bald man said. "He took my eye before he died… It can't be healed because he used magic to take it…"

"Why do they call you the beheader…"

He smiled, "Self explanatory… and if you are wondering I killed my master because of his daughter… We were lovers and he tried to make me marry the witch… I killed him, his dragon and the little witch…"

She looked at the forth Rider who had yet to speak. 'His name is Foromir…" Serra said. "He has been here longer than any of us…" She told Kialandi about the Shadow Lords.

He finally stood up and came to the bars, "Now that all the boring questions are out of the way… Tell us what is happening in the world…"

"Well…" Kialandi said eyeing Foromir with lust in her eyes. She told them about the rising troubles in Alagaesia and how she had once been friends with Galbatorix. His rise to fame, his fall, and why he was being hunted.

Foromir smiled and made sure there were no guards around before he spoke. "If what you say about Galbatorix is true then our days here are numbered…"

"Actually Xaviar told me that a few riders don't want to see us executed…"

"No I mean that Galbatorix and his allies are going to bust us all out of here…"

"Impossible!" One of the members of Shadow Lords said. "No one can overcome the spells of this place…"

Foromir smiled, "I will kill you for doubting my logic… I want you all to be ready when he comes… and one last thing Xaviar and his dragon are mine…"

It was an hour until midnight and an elf flew on his peach colored dragon patrolling the island from the air. His dragon spotted it first the wreckage of a fishing vessel on the beach. He summoned help from the prison and landed on the beach. A few moments after he landed two more riders arrived.

"Who are you…" A man asked lying in the sand on his back.

"I am a rider… You are safe… What happened…"

"Our ship was attacked by a sea serpent… We were fishing pretty far out to sea…"

"You are lucky to be alive…" The elf said.

"We hired a spellcaster… He died using magic to kill the creature…"

"We will take them back to the fortress…"

"You will allow all of us to come with you…"

The elf smiled, "Of course…" What the elf didn't realize is that he had inadvertently given permission for the man's unseen allies to cross the barrier that protected the island. Many of the spells protecting the island required the permission of someone living on the island to gain passage. When the twenty men had been taken back to the prison in wagons more troops rose up out of the water with Durza leading them.

All the men from the boat were conscious now and they were in the dragon hold being attended too by the servants of the keep.

"My ship…" The captain said.

"We will repair it…"

"You are so kind how may I repay you… I know…" The man slipped a dagger from beneath his tunic and stabbed the elf in the heart. His dragon roared when his Rider died and the captain threw out his hands and said; "_Dom Kaul Resenue Durrn…" _With that spell everyone in the hold including the dragons died instantaneously.

The captain's face began to bubble like he had water beneath his skin and he transformed into Galbatorix. The first mate was Morzan and one of the other sailors was Orwin.

"Morzan find the jewel and destroy it or this mission is for naught…" He said immediately barking orders. Morzan ran off with two spellcasters and three soldiers. "Orwin free the dragons on the roof… I will handle the prisoners…"

Xaviar was in his office writing a letter to the council urging them to make a quick decision in regards to the riders imprisoned. Maxuss was on his dais asleep, when the prison shook and the entire island became visible. Maxuss' head pooped up when it happened.

("We are betrayed…")

"Galbatorix…" Xaviar said. He used magic to remove the ink from the paper and he quickly wrote a new letter.

_Vrael:_

_ Galbatorix has attacked the island of shame by the time you read this I may be dead… Do what you can to stop these infidels… Your humble servant Xaviar…"_

("Listen to me Maxuss… You must fly and take this letter to Illearia…")

("No I will not leave you here…")

("If you don't then all will be lost… Now go!") Reluctantly the dragon obeyed and flew out the window heading northeast. Xaviar unsheathed his sword and ran down the stairs two at a time.

When the great jewel in the cellar was smashed all the spells over the island ended, because the jewel was the source of the magic. Durza lead over one hundred and fifty men to the gates of the prison. _"Jierda!" _He screamed running as he dodged the arrows showering them from the wall. The great doors splintered and he and his troops entered the prison yard. Over three hundred archers were waiting for them on the other side, but they all died in the torrent of flames from Brael and Gaerravar. The human archers covered their ears as the Lethberka released an ear-splitting scream.

"I told you… Our freedom from this place is at hand…"

Thousands of guards rushed into the main hold lead by five elven spellcasters. "Don't be so sure Foromir…" The lead elf said.

They faced the main doors to the prison hold ready for a last stand fight. There were shouts, screams, and the clashing of swords from the other side of the door. A thud shook the heavy oak doors then there was a deep breath and the doors were splintered apart. The five elves assaulted Galbatorix and Morzan with their minds but they could not overwhelm them.

Breaking the rules of wizard dueling, the elves hurled balls of magic at the attackers, but the wards consumed their attacks. Galbatorix started walking forward as the human soldiers charged him screaming. He used the same spell he did when he was in the dragon hold disguised as the captain. He focused his power on the soldiers and the elves. The wave of shadow power washed over them and they fell to the floor of the prison hold dead. The wards the elves put up were swept aside like cobwebs.

"I am Galbatorix…" He screamed, "Follow me and I will show you a new age… an age not influenced by the tyrannical teachings of lazy fat elves who dare call themselves riders… Swear to me in the ancient language and you shall have the power to fulfill all your desires…" The prisoners started chanting his name and he held his hands up reveling in their praise.

"Why should we follow you when we can follow our own path…" Foromir said. It grew so quiet that the beating of someone's heart inside their chest could be heard.

Galbatorix walked up to Foromir's cell and stared at him, 'You challenging me? The last time we met you couldn't hold your own… My power has doubled since then…" He waved his hand and all the prison gates opened with the exception of Foromir's. "The only way out of here is to swear allegiance to me…"

"Yes you have beaten me with your mind and you probably can defeat me with magic, but can you defeat me with the sword… If I win you will follow me… If you win I will follow you…"

Galbatorix put his head back and laughed, "Very well I shall play your game…" With a wave of his hand one of the soldiers brought Foromir his golden sword Nor'. They squared of and it was Foromir who made the first move. At first Galbatorix toyed with him, but he quickly grew board with the fight and disarmed Foromir with an outlandish flourish of his sword. Foromir fell to his knees.

"My Lord… I ask one favor… I wish to kill Xaviar…"

Enemies surrounded Xaviar, but he held his own. Durza stepped forward brandishing his sword from side to side. They fought back and forth with a pile of both human and elven bodies around them. They fought until Morzan snuck up behind Xaviar and slashed him across the back.

They dragged his weakened body to the courtyard and dropped him in front of the gathered former prisoners. An amulet had been placed around his neck.

"You have won nothing…" He said sitting up and spitting blood. "Vrael will unleash his wrath on you all… And you will die in your treason…" Everyone gathered laughed. "And you…" Xaviar said casting his eyes on Galbatorix. "Once you were the pride of the Riders… Now look at you a disgrace…"

"No I am the future of Alagaesia…"

Foromir stepped forward, "Pick up your sword… You will die at my hand…" Xaviar spit blood on Foromir and fell on his own sword. Feeling deprived of his chance to kill Xaviar Foromir lopped off his head and placed it on a pike..

Galbatorix had Durza burn the prison to the ground and the shamed dragons joined their riders. Serra and her white dragon Cavar. Elwoth and his black dragon Shadow, Foromir and his gold dragon Ora. Tiar of course was happy to be reunited with Kialandi and Durnom and his violet dragon Jasmon.

"Follow me in the air…" Galbatorix said climbing onto the back of a Lethberka, just as the ship they used to pull off the breakout floated overhead, it landed on the ground. "The rest of you board the ship…" When everyone was aboard and mounted they all took off with a cloud disguising them.

When Xaviar died Maxuss felt it. He released a jet of flame into the air then he roared at the sky. ('Alone I am alone… I shall avenge you my Rider…") he leapt back into the air determined not to stop until he reached Illeari. He was flying low to the ground when he approached the city. Tired and worn out he crashed into the ground tearing it up. He stopped twenty feet short of the wall.

An elf and his dragon was in the air and spotted Maxuss approaching. He and his yellow dragon landed and tried to heal the fallen dragon.

When Maxuss awoke, he found Tiamax and the Elder dragons standing over him. Vrael stood among the dragons watching in great concern.

("I have a message for you Vrael…") He said extending his claw with a note tied to it.

("You rest and regain your strength…") Vrael said opening the letter.

("I will rest when all those prisoners are recovered or dead…")

Vrael read the note and sighed, he opened his mind and called the elders to meet him in the great hall. He stormed all the way to hall, Tiamax and the elder dragons decided to remain with Maxuss.

Vrael was furious and made a speech that made his fellow Riders squirm in their seats. He said that they had gotten lazy and the time for debate was over.

"Master Oromis I want you to speak with King Abernost and inform of what is happening… Master Vanour I want you to speak with King Evander… While I journey to speak with King Hrothgar…"

"Vrael… we need to discuss this further…"

"The time for talk is over… Galbatorix is preparing to make war on us and we need to prepare… Shianlou I want you to prepare our vassals for battle… call for volunteers as well…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. The Forsworn

Terron traveled to Narda, then he traveled south along the coast by horse and then sometimes by boat. On many occasions he kept his sword hidden to avoid the riders who was still searching for anyone who could use magic. Sometimes he could pretend to be a Rider on a mission for the order and have access to more richly accommodations. When he had to keep a low profile he would wear disguises and use magic to pull gold dust from the ground. It was within his abilities and he used less energy than trying to turn rocks into gold. He tried to turn a pebble into gold and almost died in the attempt.

He sailed up the coast from Teirm to Kuasta. Kuasta was the most isolated city in Alagaesia, completely surrounded by mountains. Urgals were a constant threat and that is why the city had the tallest walls in all of Alagaesia. The city had two walls an outer and inner wall. The outer wall was seven hundred and fifty feet tall. The inner wall was fifteen hundred feet tall and extended out over the harbor. Both walls had two trenches, the top one held tribuchets, ballistae, and enough room for thousands of archers to station themselves. The lower wall trench was narrow and had two types of defenses on them, ballistae and cauldrons of hot steaming tar ready to pour over the sides. There were huge spikes that could extend and retract from the wall if siege towers got too close. A standing army of ten thousand was always at full battle readiness in the city.

Behind the walls the city was a gleaming expanse of towering marble mansions, golden terraces and the library sat next to the royal palace. It was also a city of strange customs and superstitions. Intrigue plagued the city like rats in a barn. Many of the people in the city was weary of outsiders and distrusted them with a vengeance. All crimes in Kuasta were punishable by death, because of this there were no prisons. There was a holding pin where criminals were held until trial.

Terron had never seen any city in the north like Kuasta, but the splendor of the city soon lost its appeal. He had to endure many hours of questioning before he was allowed into the city and he had to pay a tax of one crown. If Terron stayed longer than he said he would then he would have to pay two crowns. As he walked through the streets he became increasingly annoyed with the over suspicious people and their stupid customs. One custom that annoyed the hell out of Terron was knocking three times before entering a room or building.

("The less time I spend here the better…") He thought to himself as he made his way to the docks. Terron had planned to stay no more than two days in the city. When he reached the docks he gasped in amazement at the wall that went out over the sea.

"Amazing isn't it…" a man asked who came up to his side.

"I will admit… I have never seen a wall built on water before…"

The man laughed, "The lower two levels are hollow and full of hot air… the entire thing is made of wood that has been treated with a special pitch… The wood never rots nor can it be set on fire… There is a tangle net under water to keep people from swimming underneath… The only other city that compares with our defenses is Teirm… My name is Caul… I run the docks… What can I do for you…"

Terron looked at the man his mind was completely guarded. "I need a skiff… Something light and sturdy that can travel fast across water…"

Caul scratched his chin, "Come with me…" He lead Terron for three blocks up the wharf to a wooden shed that housed five skiffs. 'If you want speed and distance this little baby is the thing for you…" The skiff had a red sail with a snake embroidered in gold lace and runes inscribed in steel on the side. "Her name is the snake strider…"

"I will take it how much?"

"For you four hundred crowns…"

"How soon can she be ready?"

"Three days…" Caul lied.

"Can she be ready by tomorrow?"

"Sure, but it will cost you extra… another two hundred…"

"Of course…" Terron handed him the five hundred coins, "…I will pay the rest tomorrow…"

When Terran left the dock Caul reached out with his mind and called to captain of the guard. As Terran walked up the street he got the feeling he was being watched and he was. He slipped around the corner and the two men who followed him came around the corner only to discover he was gone. They searched and searched running up and down the streets looking for their quarry.

Terron was on the roof invisible, ("I better leave now…") He thought to himself. The men that were following him were vassals of the Riders. He ran from roof to roof jumping and leaping drawing energy from the red ruby in the hilt of his sword Avjen which meant vengeance. When Terron reached the skiff he purchased, he found it not stocked. He was going to need a lot of magic to escape and that would cost him a great deal of energy. He began singing in the ancient language. His song caused hundreds of birds to swarm the docks and the gate towers. He tried to breach the minds of the men in the towers, but they were trained against that. ("Okay here we go…") Terran said a spell breaking free of the dock and left the shed. He sailed halfway to the sea gate then the skiff rose into the air climbing higher and higher. The energy he used came from the jewel of Avjen, but the energy depleted at a fast rate. By the time he cleared the wall the energy was coming from his body. Once he was pass the wall Terron dropped the skiff just short of passing out. He lay on his back in the bottom of the skiff completely drained and ready to die. With the last of his strength he pulled out a bottle of enchanted wine. He created to recover his strength after he nearly died trying to turn a pebble to gold.

As he gulped down the wine his strength returned and he sat up. Terron took two more long swallows before he returned it to his belt. He was drifting out to sea now and he could see the doors to the water gate opening up. That wasn't the thing that scared him, it was the two dragons flying towards him that concerned him. "Dam Riders…" He said aloud. Terron was too far from the docks for the birds to aid him. He had only one other option the animals of the water.

Terron reached out with his mind and found some dolphins, he ordered them to come along side the skiff. Terron took his sword and left the pack in the skiff. He jumped into the water and dived beneath the water with the dolphins, but that didn't stop the dragons who splashed into the sea. With his mind Terron made the schools of fish harass the dragons while he escaped with the dolphins.

Terran found himself on the beach near the spine. He was exhausted, but he kept moving until he was in the mountains. Terron lost his bow, the rest of his gold, and his clothes. One of the dragons could be seen in the air searching for him. Terran entered the forest, the trees giving him lots of cover. After three hours of walking Terron spotted a deer, he flung his sword and killed it.

He sat in a tree eating after cooking it with magic and when he was full Terron fell asleep. Two days later he was on the move walking through the spine on the edge of the Urgal's territories. He walked south through the spine until he came to the very tip. Terran made a boat and sailed to the island of Nia. It took five days in his small raft to reach Nia and when Terron hit the sand, he rested on the beach. He made camp cooking fish over the fire.

("Well it is time to test fate…") He thought to himself. Terron began calling out with his mind to the dragon known as the Rogue. A few moments later a roar filled the air and birds added their chirps to the commotion. Thud, a blast of air swayed the trees and kicked sand particles into the air as the dragon Saphron landed on the beach. Terron dropped to his knees and started speaking in the ancient language.

"_Great Saphron… My name is Terron. My father Lear was a dragon rider… His red dragon Scarr died and the Elders deemed him unworthy… They have even stripped him of his magical abilities… In all humility I ask that you bond with me… You want revenge and I want to avenge my father… There is a new power rising in Alagaesia… the winds of change are blowing let us be apart of it…"_

Saphron snorted and pushed Terron to the ground with his nose. His hot breath caused Terron to start sweating. ("You have heart kid… My instincts tell me to tare you apart, but this new power rising in Alagaesia sends chills through my bones… I shall bond with you little one… Give me your hand and open your mind to me…"

When Terron opened up his mind he was engulfed in Saphron's indentity. As he breathed on Terron's hand the gidwey ignasia appeared. Torren made a saddle for Saphron and they left the island in search of Galbatorix.

Their names were Hedron and Bella brother and sister. Their dragons were Amron who was the color of amber and Mandegor who was grey. The twins were waiting in the lobby that lead to the hall of riders. The council was in an emergency meeting about their Master Leha and her dragon Kora. Fewuin had discovered the two were involved with the creation of the Shadow Lords. The siblings had been waiting for hours.

"Do you think its true sis?"

"It's possible… I mean Foromir was apprenticed to Leha…"

The doors opened and Master Shihar emerged from the hall. She stopped them from speaking by raising her hand. "Walk with me…"

They left the palace and entered the garden. "Your masters have been found guilty… They both will be executed…"

Bella stopped and stood in front of Shihar, "That is it… After all our masters have done for the order… You will execute them…"

"Your masters were arrogant and un-repentive and… the council isn't tolerating anymore human instability…"

"I have heard enough…" Bella said in tears running off.

"Bella wait…" Hedron yelled chasing her to the dragon hold. She jumped onto Mandegor's back without a saddle and he leapt into the air with Amron following in the air. They flew all the way to the Ramr River the part that branched off from the main river.

("I cannot believe they are going to execute the masters…") Amron said.

"They wouldn't even here us plead for them…" Hedron said.

Bella turned her tear soaked face to Mandegor and they touched noses. They spoke in private then she turned to Hedron.

"The council is weak… They treat all human Riders as inferiors…"

"Bella…" He called her name as if she were a stranger to him. "…Do not say such things." Amron growled at her.

"And why not… It is true… From the moment they included us in their pact humans have been ruled over passed up and denied… Why do you think there is only one human on the council…"

Hedron looked at Mandegor, ("Truly you can't believe as she does…")

("Actually… I do… The dragons who bond with humans are looked down upon as well… It is time for change… We will cast our lot with Galbatorix…")

("Then you seek death…") Amron said.

"I don't think so… You know we speak the truth Amron… Our hearts are heavy for the master and we wish the two of you to come with us, but if decide not to… We will never speak of this again…"

Hedron turned away and stared towards the desert a part of him agreed with them, but he was also afraid. Amron comforted his heart and said; ("I am your dragon as you are my Rider… I will follow you into the void…") Hedron smiled and turned his tear soaked face to Bella and offered his forearm

"I am with you my sister…" They interlocked arms, "For Master Leha…"

("For Master Leha…") They all said at the same time. The four of them flew off heading towards the Hadarac desert in search of Galbatorix.

Saphron flew in a loop in an intense aerial duel with three other dragons. Two elves and one human assaulted the elder dragon in an attempt to stop them from reaching Galbatorix.

("Dive!") Terron screamed releasing the straps from his legs. His saddle was made of vine and the pieces of a tree. As Saphron dived he tumbled backwards out of his saddle towards the lead dragon. With his sword Avjen pointed out he stabbed the caramel colored dragon beneath her right arm pit. The dragon roared as Terron stabbed her two more times. Then he slashed the saddle from her back he released the dragon as Saphron looped around again. Terron turned the air surrounding the dragon's rider into a vortex sucking all the air from his lungs. The human died and plummeted out of the sky with his dragon.

The two elves converged on Terron, but Saphron snatched him out of the air with his claws and climbed into the air to gain the advantage. It was pointless because he carried Terron in his claws and that made flying very difficult.

('Hedron look…") Bella said with her mind. They were flying out of the north when they spotted the deadly aerial duel between the three. Hedron pointed to the ground where a caramel colored dragon lay dead, split open on impact with ground. Lying not to far from the dragon in a pool of blood was her rider.

("Do think he could be one of the foresworn?") Hedron asked with his mind.

("Only one way to find out…") Mandegor said.

Mandegor and Amron flew side by side they flanked the maroon dragon left and right carving long gashes on his flank. Hedron flipped his sword E'veress and threw it like a spear into the elf's chest. When the other elf saw his comrades die he convinced his violet dragon to flee despite his protests.

Saphron was angry at the four strangers for intervening, but not Terron. "Thanks for your help… I don't know how much longer I would have lasted if you had not come along…"

"No problem…" Hedron said.

"Are you one of the foresworn…"

Terron smiled as Saphron said something to him, "No… not yet anyway… This is Saphron… I am Terron and the four of you are…"

"This is Amron… My name is Hedron and this is my sister Bella and her dragon Mandegor…"

"It is obvious you are searching for the same thing we are… Perhaps we can combine our resources…"

("Perhaps…") Saphron said still angry with smoke streaming from his nostrils.

They flew together for next five days and when they made camp on the fifth day they found themselves surrounded by Morzan, Orwin, Foromir, Kialandi, Serra, and Durnom riding their respective dragons.

"We seek Galbatorix…" Hedron yelled over the dragons taunting each other.

"The three of us wish to follow his banner…" Bella said looking at Foromir. In her mind she said; ("Lord Foromir hear my thoughts… Like you we were apprenticed to Master Leha… She and her dragon have been executed.

Foromir said something to Morzan with his mind, but it was Brael who spoke projecting his thoughts, ("Follow us and we shall see if you are worthy…")

When they reached the floating isle of ice Terron, Hedron, and Bella all gasped in wonder. Tents covered the surface of the icy isle, thousands of men and women scurried about doing one thing or another. Blacksmiths pounded raw ore into swords, axes, spears or fashioned shields. Carpenters made catapults and battering rams. Horses were gathered in a large wooden pin being fed hay. A group of men practiced sword play in another area and not too far away another group shot arrows into wooden dummies.

("I never dreamed that such a force could exist right under the noses of the Riders and the Wild Dragons…") Saphron said.

("Nor I…") Terron replied, ("I wish my father could see this…")

Galbtatorix sat on a black high back chair with Durza standing at his left. Morzan climbed down from his saddle and walked up to the thrown and whispered into his ear. Then he took his space at Galbatorix's right. Galbatorix waved the six forward and pointed at Terron.

"You… I have never heard of you before… but you oh dragon every Rider knows the great Saphron who challenged Onex… You both are welcome in my camp, so long as you swear loyalty to me in the ancient language… but first tell me what adventures brought the two of you together…" Everyone gathered both Rider and Dragon listened as Terron told how his father was stripped of his magical abilities. How Terron left their farm and his adventure traveling up the coast to Kuatsa and his near capture _"We swear mighty Galbatorix to live and die at your command…" _Saphron and Terron said.

He stepped to the side so that Bella and Hedron could relate to them the judgment and execution of Master Leha and her dragon. They two swore allegiance to Galbatorix as members of the foresworn. They weren't the last to join, the next Rider to join them was a man by the name of Rone and his purple dragon Gan. They joined for the promise of great power. Next to join was the orange dragon Halo and his rider Philen, they joined because they felt wronged by their masters. Baben and her red dragon Blodhar joined them two months after Philen and Halo. Unrest broke out among the riders because of Foromir who felt it was time for war. Galbatorix wanted to wait and punished Foromir to show his power. Within the next three months, the Riders Moan and Wealar joined, along with their dragons Ler who was silver and Grawn who was green.

The thirteen forsworn were Morzan and his Dragon Brael, they were in first command second only to Galbatorix. He was the rider Galbatorix trusted the most. Orwin and his dragon Gaerravar seconded him. Foromir and Ora became lovers with Kialandi and Tiar. Durnom and his violet dragon Jasmon, Serra the strong and her white dragon Cavar. The siblings Bella and Hedron with their dragons Amron and Mandegor. Terron was the youngest rider of the foresworn and he had the most to prove and learn. His dragon Saphron was the oldest dragon of the foresworn, the oldest and largest of the foresworn dragons. Baben, Philen, Wealer, and Rone. Their Dragons in the same order were Blodhar, Halo, Grawn, and Ler.

Galbatorix had them train in the dark arts of magic and he demanded that they each contribute spells that would grant them quick victory in battle. It was Galbatorix who taught them the burning curse. It was Morzan who invented the vice grip spell, a spell that looked like a ward but activated when an opponent touched the skin. The victim was held prisoner in their own wards unable to move. Orwin taught them all how to create crystal daggers and fill them with an energy that would poison an opponent. The more they used magic the sicker they became until they died. It wasn't just the riders, dark spellcasters joined them as well. Men and women from all over Alagaesia. Galbatorix's army now numbered over seventy-five thousand and growing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Unfinished Business

Melina still loved Galbatorix despite what he had done and said to her. So, she began to seek him out, but no one knew how to find or contact him and asking those type of questions got you arrested. Melina was in Dras Leona a city that was quickly growing sympathetic to the cause of the foresworn. The city was under martial law and a curfew was enforced every night. Riders and their vassals were also hunting Melina.

She walked up to the bar and whispered to the man, "I am cold in an age of Elven winter…"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Only the twisted flame can keep you warm…" He made sure no one in his tavern was paying too much attention to them. "Go around back and knock on the cellar four times… Take this…"

She discreetly left the tavern heading up the street and turning down a parallel one. She climbed over a gate to the door in the back of the tavern. After Melina knocked the door opened and she walked down a dark tunnel into a large room.

"My name is Hanin… I am the Shade's hand… In order to serve Lord Galbatorix… You must pass the test… If you fail you die… Are you ready?" She didn't answer, but she gave a nod. "I will probe your mind… If I find deception you will die…" Melina was nervous about this man searching through her thoughts and discovering her love for Galbatorix. When he did Hanin didn't react to it to her relief.

Hanin took Melina to a mirror. "This mirror is enchanted and it will take you to the camp… when your reflection fades walk through the glass…"

Melina took a deep breath and walked up to the mirror. Her refletion appeared, but then it immediately began to fade. She sighed and stuck her hand out, it was placing her hand in cold water. She sighed and walked through, all she saw was white as she passed through. There was a shatter like glass breaking and Melina emerged on a snow covered icy ground.

"Welocme to our camp… My name is Formear chief spellcaster…"

"Melina…"

"We need to know the extent of your magic and…" He stopped walking and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at Melina. "Lord Galbatorix wants to see you…" He led her across the snow filled landscape passing up tents and forges on their way to the center of the camp where Galbatorix sat on a black thrown. Melina gasped when she saw the Shade standing at his left.

"Melina welcome to my camp…" She bowed. "Leave me…" He said to the man on his right and the shade. He stood up and kissed her on the lips. She took a step back narrowed her eyes and slapped him. He smiled, "Is that why you came here…"

"I love you… I would have fallowed into the spine and fought at your side…"

"This wasn't planned… I… I did what was necessary to bring about change…" He turned away and spun around, "I still love you and I want you at my side…"

She ran into his arms, "I want to be at your side as well… I want to mother your children…"

He cupped her chin, "And you shall, but first we must rid Alagaesia of the old ways and those who control it…"

She smiled, "We can still have a little fun…"

Taking her meaning he took her hand and lead Melina to his tent. An hour later he lay with his head propped up on his hand watching her sleep. He stroked her face and fingered a lock of her hair. He sighed and quietly got up and went out side. "She is not to be disturbed…" He said to a guard.

"I see that sexy little vixen found her way here…" Foromir said in bad taste.

Galbatorix spun around and grabbed him by the throat. With a grunt he lifted Foromir off the ground. "Know your limits Foromir and don't cross them…" He threw him down in the snow and turned to leave only to find Durza staring at him. "What!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Walk with me…" They walked across the floating iceberg drawing looks from soldiers. "People like us aren't meant for love…"

Galbatorix laughed, "You have been in love before…"

"You know what I mean… She is dangerous… Your enemies will use her against you… Let her go…"

He spun on Durza and stood in front of him, "I can protect her…"

"As you say, but remember I warned you…"

When Galbatorix returned to his tent Melina was getting dressed. "Come I will show the wonders of this floating isle…"

She smiled, "I would like that…" They walked through camp towards a ice cavern. "I have never seen anything like this before…"

Galbatorix smiled at the compliment. "It was my idea, but Durza and Morzan helped me pull it off…"

"You are a clever spellcaster…"

The cave was actually a tunnel that leads into the caverns of the floating isle of ice. There were huge ice tubes that held spring water and went up to the surface. Then there was a large diamond four centimeters in diameter, Melina gasped at the huge jewel.

"This is what keeps us afloat… It supports all the spells that hold this isle together… Soon I will unleash my might on all of Alagaesia…"

"It will be wonderful… How can I help…"

He kissed her, "You being here is enough help for me…"

Another month passed as the foresworn prepared for war and Galbatorix's army increased by leaps and bounds. He now had an army of one hundred and fifteen thousand strong. The time was fastly approaching when they would strike. Melina wanted to show her support and requested to do some recruiting. Reluctantly Galbatorix agreed and she had gone to Belatona to recruit. What she didn't know was that she was marked by Shou and Dersjon. They knew where she was at all times except when she was in Galbatorix's camp. The two Elves were using her to get close to Galbatorix. Four Elven soldiers captured her and brought her before the two elves.

"Shou and Dersjon…"

"You know us…" Shou said.

"Galbatorix told me all about you…"

"Good you can tell us where he is…"

She tried to yank free of the elves, but they were too strong. "I'd rather die… and die you will…"

They flew her to Galbatorix's home village and tied her to a pole. Dersjon stretched out with his mind, ("Galbatorix… Answer me I know you can hear me…")

("I hear you old fool… What do you want…")

("Vengeance… You shall pay in blood for Masters Welmon and Cacarot… Meet us here where we found you…")

"It's a trap…" Morzan said, "…Don't go."

"Yes they think by killing you we will fall apart…" Durza said.

Galbatorix was tightening the straps on Shruiken's saddle, "I know it's a trap, but they have her…" he ignored their pleas and climbed up Shruiken's side.

("I hope they kill you…") Shruiken said in disgust.

("If they do I shall become immortal…") He replied referring to the spell he placed on Shruiken's eldunari.

They took off and within two days they were flying over the village of Iledra. Galbatorix had Shruiken fly towards the ground and as he pulled up Galbatorix jumped off his back.

("Remain in the air until I need you…")

"Galbatorix…" Dersjon said walking from behind a house, his dragon Murkall stood beside Melina who was tied to the pole.

"Release her and I will spare your lives…"

"Surrender and we will take you before Vrael for judgement… resist and die in your arrogance…"

"We taught you everything you know Galbatorix…" Shou said coming from behind a house.

"I have learned new things since then… I am the most powerful Rider in the world… soon I will be all powerful…"

"Absolute power corrupts Galbatorix… turn from this path before you destroy yourself…"

Murkall roared, ("Enough talk lets kill the oath breaker…") he opened his mouth and bathed Melina in red flames. She screamed in terror as the flames roasted her alive.

"Nooooooo!" Galbatorix screamed. He started running towards Murkall and with his hand in claw stretched out. He picked up the dragon and threw him into a house. The entire front of the house smashed in as the dragon hit it. Dersjon drew his sword charging Galbatorix from the front. Shou attacked him from behind, when Galbatorix blocked the attack from the front he droped to his knees spinning aroud trying to disembowel Shou. Shou jumped over his head and swung down. Galbatorix blocked the blade and punched Dersjon in the gut. As he was coming up he kneed Dersjon in the face breaking the Elfs nose. He went into a deadly melee while Shou recovered from the broken nose. As Shou was getting up Galbatorix rolled backwards on his knees and cut off Shou's right forearm. Blood splattered as Dersjon lunged foreward, but Galbatorix threw Shou into his path. Dersjon managed to jump over the elf, but his throat was slit, by Avaless, Galbatorix's sword. When his body hit the dirt Eraz Dersjon's brown dragon tried to tackle Galbatorix from above, but she was tackled by Shruiken. They tussled back ad forth across the ground as Murkall emerged from the damaged house.

Galbatorix looked down on Shou and smiled, "I will kill Murkall then you will know my pain…" Galbatorix kicked Dersjon in the face when he grabbed his boot. Murkall flew low to the ground towards Galbatorix in rage with fire streaming from his nostrils. Galbatorix dove to the side and cut a long gash into Murkall's wing. He looped around and dove towards Galbatorix from the sky. He was about to strike when Shou flung his sword at Galbatorix, who ducked under the whistling blade. Murkall snatched Shou up in his claws and flew off to the north. The dragon Eraz lay pinned beneath Shruiken unable to move.

Galbatorix turned his blood stained face towards Shruiken. ("Kill him!") He coldly ordered.

("No!") Shruiken said, ("You cannot make me…")

Galbatorix used the name he made up for Shruiken in the ancient language. Shruiken struggled to disobey but he could not. ("Kill me yourself you coward…") Eraz said.

("I am sorry, but I must obey him…") Shruiken wrapped his mouth around Eraz's neck and sunk his teeth into her neck. He twisted and it was over. Shruiken raised his bloody mouth from Eraz as Galbatorix carved open the Dragon's chest. ("What are doing…")

He reached in and pulled out her Eldunari. From within her mind poured anger and hatred at Galbatorix. "You will be the first…" He climbed onto the saddle, ("Burn this village to the ground…")

They flew off with a pillar of smoke rising up behind them. ("You can run but I will find you…") He shouted with his mind.

Shou and Murkall returned to Illearia where they healed and informed the council of their encounter with Galbatorix and Shruiken. Vrael had convinced Hrothgar to lend them troops in the upcoming war. King Evander had sent troops as well and finally King Abernost had his forces ready, but no one knew where and when Galbatorix and the forsworn would strike.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. The Battle of Doru Arubae

"The time has come…" Galbatorix said in the war tent with Durza and the foresworn present. Also there was General Yelman who lead the army and the chief spellcaster Caelen. "We will strike Vroengard academy…"

"The academy?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yes the academy… They wont be expecting it…"

"What about Vrael and the others…" Foromir asked.

"They won't be a problem as the order's spies believe we are going to attack Teirm… This battle will set the stage for the rest of our war… Leave no one alive… The attack will happen in two stages…" General Yelman placed a more detail map of Doru Areaba. "We will hit the city from the air… Durza and General Yelman will attack from the sea… Our ships in Aroughs are ready… Use the mirrors and load the ships with our troops… We will attack when the ships are a mile from the island…"

'What about fishing boats and merchant ships…" Yelman asked.

"You will be invisible…" He nodded to Morzan.

"Alright you heard him our destiny awaits lest go to war…"

They broke camp as the floating island made its way to the island of Parlim where his troops boarded the ships. It took two days before the fleet of one thousand ships set sail towards Doru Areaba.

Brom and Saphira had come to Vroengard to help train the new recruits in preparation for battle with Galbatorix and his foresworn. He was standing on the precipice of the mountain wall looking at the knight sky with Saphira at his side. A chill crept into his bones, a chill that made him nervous.

("Are you alright…") Saphira asked noticing his uneasiness.

("No… I guess… I was thinking about Morzan…")

She snorted, ("Brom… Morzan is an oath breaker… A traitor…")

He looked at Saphira, ("He was my friend…")

("Now he is an enemy of the Dragon Riders… That makes him our enemy…")

Brom hunched his shoulders refusing to say more. ("Let us return to the academy…") He said climbing onto Saphira's back.

("Brom…") The voice in Brom's head belonged to Morzan.

("Morzan… is that you?")

("Help me…")

("Where are you?")

There was long pause, ("Come to me… I am here…") Several images flashed through Brom's mind. ("Come alone and hurry…")

Saphira tried to convince Brom not to go, but he would not listen even after she threatened to call for one of the Masters. They flew west to a valley named Shrndale. The perfect place for an ambush Saphira thought to herself. When they landed Morzan stood at Brael's side.

"Brom my friend… You came…"

"What do you want Morzan…"

"I need your help…"

("Why would we help a traitor…")

Brael growled at Saphira, but Morzan patted him on the side. "We are not the traitors… It is the Elves, Vrael and the council who has betrayed us… They look down on all human Riders they lord their power over all humans…"

("And we dragons who bare human riders are treated no different…") Brael said with smoke billowing from his nostrils.

"Morzan… Brael I know the two of you… We have always been friends return before it is too late…"

Morzan smiled and extended his hand, "Come with us Brom… I can teach you things Oromis never even heard of…"

As they talked Galvatorix and the rest of the Forsworn circled the island like vultures. ("As one combine your power with mine…") Thirteen dragons dove out of the sky in v formation with Shruiken in the lead. Galbatorix's hand was pointed out towards the wall, a beam of light shot from his palm and blew a huge chunk out of it.

The alarm bells began to ring as great balls of fire were hurled from the catapults of the ships on the beach. A thunderous cheer went up as Durza and General Yeman lead the charge.

When the alarm bells sounded Brom whipped his head around as Saphira roared and leapt at Morzan. ("Traitor…") She screamed, Morzan flung his sword Zarroc stabbing her in the heart.

"Nooooooo!" Brom screamed falling to his knees. Morzan walked up to Saphira and pulled his sword from her chest.

He looked down on Brom with Brael urging him to kill Brom. "Saphira left me no choice…" Brom said nothing as he stared in disbelief. "Join me…" Brom crawled on his hands and knees until he was near Saphira. He tried to heal her, but the wound wouldn't heal. "I will ask only this one more time…" Morzan was ignored. "Fine then… I spare your life Brom, but do not cross my path again…" He jumped on Brael's back and flew towards the academy.

("Yo…u ca…n't hel…p me…") Saphira said, ("Gooo… and ma… y the bl… essing of dra… gons… be on you…") With the last of her strength Saphira breathed on Brom pouring her strength into him and she died.

"Hide the hatchlings…" Niala screamed running towards the dragon hold. Starholm was there waiting for her with the other masters. "We have to hold them off so the others may escape…"

Niala lead fifteen riders into skies over Doru Areaba to battle Galbatorix and his foresworn. As they rose into the air Brael tackled one of the dragons following Niala.

("Remember your training…") Galbatorix yelled with his mind, ("Niala is mine!")

They broke formation twisting, looping, and dodging as they engaged each other in the air. Starholm was a lot bigger than Shruiken, so when he slammed into the black dragon it felt like a wave of water turning over a boat. They tumbled through the air, but Shruiken was unnaturally strong. He pushed the larger dragon off him and snorted a burst of flames. Galbatorix used the burning curse. As the cursed flames came flying at Niala and Starholm Master Maciel and his dragon jumped into the path.

"No!" Niala screamed but it was too late. Both Rider and dragon roared in pain as the fire began to slowly cook them alive.

Niala was angry, _"Jierda!" _She screamed in the ancient language. Niala was determined to overwhelm Galbatorix with brute force, but her magical attack was consumed by Galbatorix's wards. She was joined by Masters On and Vaz. The dragon Vaz wrestled Shruiken to the ground, but Galbatorix, removed one of the crystal daggers from his belt and stabbed the dragon in the neck. The poisoned energy took immediate effect and everytime the dragon gave strength to Vaz he weakened. Breathing fire became a heavy chore. Galbatorix leapt off his dragon's back and decapitated Vaz.

Niala and three other Riders pouncing on them from the air surrounded Galbatorix and Shruiken. A shout of war preceded over three hundred vassal soldiers running towards Galbatorix.

"_Sadar Skulbulba Garjla Brisinger Dathka" _He screamed the burning curse as Shruiken blew a torrent of flames from his mouth. Galbatorix whipped his hands around in the air controlling the cursed flames. The group of soldiers screamed in pain as their armor was melted on their burning skin. Niala jumped off her saddle and tackled Galbatorix, but He drew his sword Avaless while whispering one of the six death phrases. As his blade whistled through the air a flash of shadow energy zipped across the blade. Niala yelped at the slash his blade left on her abdomen. The wound spread black veins across her body. She threw up and fell to her knees.

("Hold him…") Galbatorix said to Shruiken flipping his sword around and holding it like a spear. He threw it into Starholm's head killing the dragon. As more soldiers rushed Galbatorix Morzan joined him and together they charged the remaining soldiers with their dragons. Orwin, Bella, and Durnom attacked from the air with their dragons. Serra, Kialandi, and Elwoth attacked the academy from the air setting it on fire. Kialandi raised her hands summoning spirits from Tiar's back. Five lights came to her aid flying through the academy snatching air from the body's of people. They spread the fire further through the castle and ripped apart parts of the castle.

Durza and General Yelman entered the city through the mountain wall burning and killing as they charged the academy fortress. Archers both human and elf shot from the roofs of houses, but they were attacked from the air by Hedron and Terron who had become best friends.

"To me… My friends warriors and vassals of the order…" The elf Desaux sat on the back of his dragon Herm rallying the defenders of Vroengard. He looked up and saw Foromir diving towards him. He urged Herm into the sky and was joined by another elf named Meldwon who was apprenticed the same time Galbatorix was. Both dragons tackled Ora and when they touched the dragon they were paralyzed by their own wards.

Foromir laughed as he stabbed each dragon under the armpit, "No the pain of being separated from your dragon…" With stab he poured a little energy from his sword into them. As both dragons fell to the ground dead Foromir pulled up and allowed Ora to rain fire on the defenders.

When the Lethberka split the sky with their screeches the human warriors broke ranks, but the attackers were protected from it. The elves raced to put wards up, but Durza and his spellcasters overwhelmed them. The elves continued fighting and refused to surrender to the onslaught of Galbatorix's army. Smoke billowed in the distance as the egg keeper Graywin escaped with three eggs. The eggs were blue, red, and green; the blue egg was female and the other two were male. He gently placed the eggs in a row boat then some supplies and he rowed away from the island watching in horror as Vroengard fell.

"Shaw… Of all the places…" Galbatorix said staring at his former servant and friend.

"Galbatorix…"

He took a step forward and Shaw drew a sword, "Put that away… We were friends… Come with me and share in my triumph…"

"Triumph… You call all the death you caused a triumph… You are a traitor and an oathbreaker… You don't deserve to be called a Rider…"

"Be careful… My mercy has it's limits…"

Shaw's face twisted, "Gal…"

He smiled, "I have a better name… _Vaun Della Menjha…" _He said using Shaw's true name in the ancient language. Shaw fell to his knees as he realized what Galbatorix was doing. "I am your master now… And I want you to…" He whispered into Shaw's ear invoking his true name in the ancient language.

("Galbatorix… Come and face me oath breaker…") It was the dragon Yvess. Galbatorix stood on a crumbling balcony and with a wave of his hand he killed the dragon.

With the rising of the sun the battle was over and Yelman and his troops were looting the academy. No prisoners were taken and everything of value was brought to the ships. The bodies of the dragons were burned and the heads of their riders were placed on poles. Galbatorix stood over the emblem of the Riders, he sneered and pointed his hand at it cracking the seal.

Kialandi spotted Brom from the air kneeling beside Saphira. When Tiar landed she jumped down from Tiar's back drawing her sword. She raised it to kill Brom, "Stop!" Morzan's voice boomed.

Kialandi looked at Morzan in anger, "Galbatorix said to leave no one alive…"

"I will deal with Galbatorix…" He returned her stair and nodded towards the beach. "Farewell Brom…" Morzan said when Kialandi left.

"Kialandi tells me Brom is still alive…"

"Yes he was my friend before all this… I am hoping he joins us…"

"Perhaps… Or he may become a thorn in our side…" Morzan just stared, "…I leave you too it then."

The troops returned to the ships and boarded, while Galbatorix and the foresworn flew off in preparation to attack Illearia

"Vroengard has fallen… Vroengard has fallen…" An elf screamed bursting into Vrael's private study.

Vrael slowly stood up, "Are you sure… How…"

"Galbatorix has struck… Master Niala had me come here and speak to you personally… My lord…"

Vrael looked into his mirror and screed the island. He gasped at the ruins of Vroengard academy. ("Masters… Please meet me in the great hall…")

The masters arrived one at a time and sat in their seats Vrael was the last arrive with Tiamax, but instead of taking his seat, Vrael went to the balcony and stared into the distance.

"Master Vrael is everything alright…" Shianlou asked.

With a wave of his hand the seal on the floor slid open to reveal a pool of water. _"Druam Kopa…" _Vrael whispered showing the gathered Elders the ruins of Vroengard Academy. The houses were chard and the fountain was smashed. The west wing of the fortress was completely caved in. The most horrifying thing of all was the heads of the Riders on poles. Blood covered the walls and streets, even the children and hatchlings were dead.

"Galbatorix is a monster… He and his foresworn…" Oauleth

Tiamax roared silencing Master Oauleth, ("We let this happen… We knew what Galbatorix was becoming we laxed in our hunt for him and now Vroengard is no more…")

"The question now is where will Galbatorix strike next…" Vrael said turning to face the other masters…"

"Gilead is the most strategic place to attack…" Shianlou said.

All the masters agreed, "Strategic…" Vrael said taking a seat. "I don't want to deploy the army until we know for sure…"

("We will evacuate the city and have our most powerful riders and spellcasters travel in groups of thirteen to deal with this situation…")

"We ourselves must travel as well each of you will take command of a team and be careful…"


End file.
